Wheels Of Fortune
by ShindaSekai
Summary: At a time of collective discontentment in Hyrule, the attack of the castle, and the abduction of the king add another threat to the land. With the wheels of fortune spinning to create a new future, will the princess be able to summon the heroes from the past to ensure safety for her people? Taking place in Hyrule from TP, with characters from older & newer games. LinkXSheik(male)
1. Voices In The Night

**「****01****」****Voices In The Night **

Fear. A feeling long forgotten suddenly built up in her chest as she pressed her ear flat against the cool wooden surface of the door that separated her from the events taking place in the conference room. She could hear the agitated voices of betrayed and worried people, and even if she couldn't comprehend the substance of their words, she understood the importance and the gravity of their talk.

The land she was born into had always been at peace for as long as she could remember, but suddenly a few incidents had arisen that made people worry. At first, it had been marginal quarrels about territory matters, but lately Hyrule's population seemed to experience a time of collective discontentment. What lay at the heart of all this unhappiness and aggressive behaviour, no one really knew.

"SILENCE!" Her father's deep voice broke through the swelling tangle of exhilarated voices, and the vibration seemed to linger a few seconds in the air before it died off. She sighed. Although she had been given the ears which, apparently, could hear the voices of the Goddesses, she wasn't getting anything out of this eavesdropping. _It's time to return to my room, to the warmth of my bedsheets_, she thought as she stared at her naked feet, toes curled up to reduce the contact with the cold floor.

The young woman fell into a light slumber as soon as she had managed to clear her head from the worrying thoughts eating away at her braincells. Her dreams, however, were troublesome. Dark clouds covered every single spot of the blue sky until complete darkness ruled. She was out in a field when light made way to darkness and fog, as dense as a grey wall, appeared out of nowhere and compassed her. Vague shadows suddenly closed in on her as she was standing on the grass, vulnerable and helpless in her light nightdress. She ran, ducked her head, dodged the claws that were trying to grab her, ran until her feet could no longer carry her own weight. And as she tripped and hit the ground, a foul and cold breath swashed over her like a wave of stifling muddy water. She instinctively closed her eyes and shielded her face with her arms, but the lethal blow never happened. Silence had settled but it was oppressive and weighing heavy. She slowly opened her eyes again.

A single ray of light had broken through the darkness, a ray of hope and warmth. And in the middle of the light, someone was holding out their hand for her to grab it and provide her a shelter of safety. A knight clad in green, holding the sword of the Goddesses in his hand. Her saviour. And Hyrule's saviour.

The princess woke before she could see his face clearly. Only a blurred memory of blue eyes remained in the back of her mind when she opened her eyes. A noise had jerked her out of her sleep, the sound of a falling object colliding with the tiled floor. She sat up in bed and pulled the bedsheets, she had kicked away from her body during sleep, tighter against her knees. Her gaze wandered to the floor where, in the dim moonlight, she could spot the source of her nightly disturbance. She reached out for the book that lied scattered on the floor, now flipped open and stared at the yellowed pages. A young hero in a green tunic smiled at her. The hero of old Hyrule, the man who freed these lands long time ago.

Somewhere in the distance, someone screamed. She dropped the book and made her way to the window to peer into the courtyard. It was unnaturally calm outside as if darkness itself had swallowed every living being. She was about to turn around and go back to bed when something caught her attention. She stared down at the narrow street where a shadow scampered from one corner to the other, but her eyes weren't used to the darkness yet. A soft orange glow appeared behind the silhouettes of the roofs from Castle Town followed by more orange spots and another scream. The town was burning. They were under attack.

She froze, her eyes still glued to the crimson flames licking at the wooden constructions of the houses underneath her feet. More shadowy creatures appeared and gathered around the courtyard, some of them carrying a huge piece of wood, much like a trunk of a tree. _They are going to break through._

She panicked when she realised that the castle walls would not be able to hold back the intruders, and finally managed to move away from the window. Outside her room, agitated voices were accompanied by running feet, and the bang of the tree trunk trying to crash the wooden entrance to the courtyard resounded in the background. She opened her wardrobe and put on a pair of trousers, a simple shirt and a black cape in a hurry. Those were her hunting clothes which she rarely wore but she figured that a dress would only hinder her if she tried to escape.

Glass was breaking when a rock, the size of a head, crashed through her window, but she was already halfway out of the door. There was no more time to lose, she had to get out of the castle, no matter what. The corridors were crowded with people running and screaming. A soldier grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along, obviously not knowing who he was dealing with, as her face was shadowed by her cape. She stumbled but he kept his hard grip on her arm, and continued dragging her along, ignoring her protest. There was nothing else for it but to keep going if she didn't want to be run over by a mass of panicking people.

_I have to find father_, she thought to herself, and scanned the corridors, stairways and halls while they passed them by, but she couldn't spot him. The soldiers probably had escorted him first to ensure the safety of their king and kingdom or at least, that's what she wished to think. She tried asking the soldier where they were heading to, but her voice drowned in the noises around them, so she simply kept on running.

Out of nowhere, an arrow flew past her ear and struck down a soldier behind her. She tumbled and the hard grip on her arm suddenly loosened. Her knees collided with the floor, and she moaned when someone tripped over her. The soldier had eventually let go of her arm and had already disappeared. More arrows followed and hit a few more people. The situation escalated completely. The intruders, men in black cloaks, were invading the castle, striking down everyone who was in their way.

"Get the king and the princess!" someone barked. She crawled on the floor, away from the masses of running, dying and attacking people. An open door to her right was the only shelter she could find, and she crawled inside, got up, stumbled and fell down again. Where could she escape? The window was too high too climb out and the corridor was blocked. If she tried to get out of here, she would be killed sooner or later. Hiding was the only chance she had. She stared at the bed. She had hidden under the slatted frame before, when she was a kid, and even though she was taller now, she managed to squeeze herself under the mattress.

Outside the room, more orders were barked by the same uncanny voice. The princess closed her eyes and waited. The voices seemed to disappear in the distance and an uncomfortable silence suddenly settled. She listened attentively with eyes still closed, sending her silent prayers to the Three.

She couldn't remember how long she had been staying under the bed when her prayers were interrupted by soft footsteps approaching her hide-out. She kept still and held her breath as she was afraid to draw any attention to her. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest, and she was almost convinced that it had to be heard loud and clear, and that it would give her away. The door of the wardrobe was pulled open and clothes tossed onto the floor. Someone knocked over the bed table, which crashed onto the floor with a loud thump, causing her to wince at the sound. Her knuckles turned white as she dug her nails into the palm of her hand, but she didn't feel any pain. Someone grunted a mere metres away from her and it didn't sound human.

_Moblins?_

They hadn't dared to cross the borders of the forest in the past years, and hadn't broken the rules so far. What reason did they have to invade the castle?

"Move on, there's no one here! Search the other levels!"

They eventually backed out and left the room. What had lasted a few minutes had felt like torturing hours. She finally dared to breathe again and moved her aching body. She had no choice; if she wanted to flee, she had to do it now.

She ran along the corridor, avoiding to step on the corpses on the floor. She felt nauseous but tried to block out the feeling. Surprisingly, she managed to find the secret exit without being seen, and slipped into the narrow but dark passage. No torches lit the secret passage, but she would find her way. The adrenaline in her blood pushed her forward, regardless the fact that she hit her elbow a few times, stumbled and fell down. She simply got back up again and continued running until her lungs were aching. And then she had reached the end of the passage, and stepped out into a clearing bathed in moonlight.

The silence of the night and the calmness of the forest embraced her as she collapsed onto the ground.


	2. Escape

**_A/N:_ _Hello dear readers. I finally found the time to start a new story that has been floating around in my head for some months now. Although it seems a little Zelda centered until now, I can assure you, it is not. The story takes place in the settings of Twilight Princess, but there will be elements and characters from other games as well, such as Ocarina Of Time and Skyward Sword. I suck at writing summaries, and luckily, I can say that the story will be more interesting than those boring few lines (well, at least I hope it will be!). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and please review~ thanks so much!_**

**「****02****」 ****Escape**

The princess woke when the first warming rays of sunlight shone through the treetops and gently tickled her cold skin. She sat up and couldn't suppress a painful moan. Her limbs were aching as a consequence of last night's actions, and felt dull from the cold at the same time. She rubbed her arms in order to get back some warmth in the numb limbs, and looked around. The forest was completely unknown to her, even though she was the daughter of the ruler of all these lands. However, her duty as a princess hadn't allowed her to stroll through the woods. In fact, she had not seen much of the world outside Castle Town and the castle itself. She stood up and pulled the cape tighter around her body, hands buried deep in the pockets as she decided to walk around. The forest seemed to be vast with huge trees framing the clearing she was standing in. She tried to remember what her father had once told her about the secret passage and where it was leading to, but her memories were blurred by the events of last night. Recurring images of fire, dead bodies and blood appeared before her inner eye, images of ill-natured destruction. She supported herself with one palm against a tree trunk while the other covered her eyes. Had the castle really fallen to the enemy's hands? Was her father even still alive? Her eyes burned so she kept them shut. _No, this isn't the time to fall into despair. I must get out of this forest. I have to find father,_ she told herself, and wiped the tears away from her face. She looked around once again. Even though the trees were aligned in a dense way, there seemed to be some kind of _system._ If she was right and followed the row of pine trees, she might end up finding the path.

By the time she finally set foot on a path, that was clearly human-made, the sun was already high in the sky. Her feet were aching from the long walk, and she was tired and hungry. She regretted refusing dinner last night. Her pockets were empty, and she had to shamefully admit that her knowledge of edible food outside the castle was pretty limited. The mushrooms next to her feet looked delicious but she was afraid that they could be poisonous. The path gave her hope though. If she followed it, she would find a village, where she could get food and help. Feeling somewhat reassured, she continued walking until she found a small stream where she satisfied her thirst, and took her first break after hours. She stretched her legs and removed her boots in order to let her feet dangle into the cool water. Her stomach rumbled but she paid no attention to it. Certainly the forest couldn't be that vast, and when nightfall came, she would already be safe in the warmth of a villager's house. She was the princess of Hyrule after all. Who could refuse her hospitality?

She picked herself up and continued following the path, which led into a darker passage soon. Unsure of stepping inside, she halted in front of the tunnel. Her determination suddenly faltered. What if she had taken the wrong direction and this path didn't lead her to a village but instead only led her away from it? What if there was danger awaiting her in this dark tunnel?

She looked back but mentally slapped herself after a few minutes.

_You're not a baby! What do you have to lose? You already lost your home, how worse could it possibly get? _And so she stepped inside.

The further she walked, the more her surroundings changed. The faint odour of rot and humidity grew stronger the closer she came to what she rightly identified as a swamp. It made her feel slightly nauseous. Her foot sunk a few centimetres into moist earth as she left the dark passage behind. The landscape before her eyes was a contrast to the sunny woods at the other side of the passage. It was as if she had stepped into another world once she had left the tunnel. The warming rays of sunlight did not make their way down here and she suddenly froze again, though she was not sure, if the lack of sun warmth was the only reason.

Doubts about her decision filled her at the sight of the swamp. Maybe it was better to turn back and walk into the other direction after all. It would probably take her all day to march through the swamp, if she didn't get stuck in a slough. She was just about to turn around and walk back through the tunnel, when she suddenly heard noises coming out of it. She winced. The noises grew louder and she identified them as voices, though they were, by no means, human at all. She started to panic when she realised that she was completely defenceless. And while she was considering whether it would be best to run or to hide, the silhouettes of five creatures emerged from the passage. They were about the size of an adult man, with reddish or blueish skin and grey hair. Their huge ears were pointed while their small round eyes sparkled mischievously in the gloominess of the swamp area. Their chattering stopped when they saw the young Hylian woman, and they stared at her with an uncanny hunger in their eyes. The princess took a few steps backwards, her heart pounding in her chest. One of the red Boklobins shrieked amusedly and they started walking towards her waving about with their daggers. Her survival instinct took over and erased every sense of pain and tiredness. She dashed off, hunted by the group of Boklobins who chased her across the swamp.

The swamp was an invidious terrain and made the chase even more dangerous. The princess' foot got stuck more than once in the muddy ground, and she had to struggle to pull it out again. On the other hand, the mud made it hard for her pursuer to follow her as they were taller and heavier. She heard them curse when they got stuck in the moist earth as well. Compared to her slim and lithe body, they seemed like Bullbos trying to walk over glass without breaking it. The advantage of her weight eventually enabled her escape. Her feet suddenly touched safe ground and she continued running, until she left the swamp behind. Upon realising that she was no longer being followed by the Boklobins, she fell to her knees and breathed heavily.

She remained sitting on her knees in the middle of the forest, her boots and legs covered in mud, her lungs aching with every breath she took. She was at the end of her tether. _If the Boklobins make it out of the swamp and find me here, I'll be done, _she thought, and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. But the creatures never came. A ray of sunlight hit her face and warmed her just enough to give her back a little bit of hope. Daylight was sharing its last resources before it would hide behind the mountains in the distance. She would never make it to a village before nightfall, but at least she was alive.

The young woman's strength had faded and by now she was only a mere shadow of her former self. Bent and covered in dirt like a beggar, she sat in the clearing of an unknown forest, hungry and desperate like a lost child. Somewhere in the distance, she heard the sound of hooves but she was too tired to even care. Her eyes burned with tears again but this time she didn't hold them back. If she was to die here and now, so be it.

However, it seemed that the Goddesses had other plans in mind. From afar, a carriage hauled by two Ordon goats was approaching the princess and stopped a mere metres away from her. She tiredly lifted her head, her blue eyes pleading the man sitting on the carriage to spare her life. The man's green eyes widened upon seeing that the beggar was a young woman, and swiftly jumped from the seat of his carriage. Unlike the princess, he was not Hylian but belonged to the race of humans. His stature reminded her of a closet, with long, muscular arms and a broad chest. He seemed to be in his early twenties and, contrary to his appearance, had a rather sheepish look on his face. By now, she realised that he would be her saviour.


	3. Of Light And Shadow And Forgotten Heroes

_**A/N: Update time, yay~ I don't have much to say about this chapter, except that I am, despite being super busy these days, trying to keep the story going! It seems like this will be the longest story I have ever written, so this is some kind of challenge for me. One further notice: the directions of the land are based on the Gamecube version (it kinda confuses me that the map of the Wii version is flipped horizontally, and I hope I won't mess things up too much). Enough babbling, on to the chapter and Link's appearance!**_

**「****03****」****Of Light And Shadow And Forgotten Heroes**

"How is she?" The boy's worried face appeared in the doorway.

"She will be alright, Colin."

His mother smiled at him while handing him over a pair of mud-covered boots.

"If you want to help, go clean these boots."

The boy nodded, took the boots and ran down the path to the river. His mother watched him and a smile tugged on her lips. If only the other kids could see how sweet he was and stop bullying him. She looked back at the young woman lying in her son's bed, her forehead still sweaty and hot from the fever. Uli changed the wet cloth and removed a strand of hair that was plastered on her cheek. She was Hylian; a race that was rarely seen around this area. The only Hylian she had ever known was the young man living in Ordon, an orphan, who had been entrusted to Ordon's elders by the light spirits. They had called him Link, after the Great Hero who had once freed the lands of Hyrule from Evil.

Soon after Fado, the goat farmer, had brought the girl to Ordon, the whole village knew about her presence. The kids had been excited to see her after Fado had told them about the young beggar lady, but Uli had shooed them because the young woman needed to rest. She had wanted to tell Link about her arrival, but the young man was nowhere to be seen. A knock on the door made her look up.

"Come in," she said softly. The door got opened and the mayor's daughter stepped in with a basket filled with blankets, clothes and food in her hand.

"My father sent me. He said you needed this."

She put the basket down and walked towards the couch to have a look.

"She is pretty," she stated and looked back at Uli.

"And Hylian like Link," Uli completed.

"Speaking of Link, do you know where he is?"

Ilia shook her head.

"I'm not sure, but he took Epona with him. Maybe he's delivering goat cheese to the Faron province."

"Well, if you see him, please tell him to come see me, will you? I think he will be delighted to see another Hylian."

Illia nodded, then turned to leave but Uli had not missed the look on her face when she had mentioned Link's name. The door shut behind the girl's back and then she was gone.

The princess woke in the middle of the night. She had lost conscience in the carriage of the Ordon man, and had no memory of what had happened afterwards, but at least she was no longer in the woods. The blanket around her body had kept her warm but she was sweating now. She carefully pushed it aside and got up from the couch. The room was only lit by the moonlight but she could notice that it was a small house. Soft snoring was to be heard from the room next door. She quietly moved around, and almost bumped against a door. Her hand found the doorknob and she opened it. Cool night air greeted her as she stepped outside, and she took a deep breath. Her prayers had been heard for she found herself in a small but cosy village with only a handful of houses, a ranch and a water wheel. She had no reason to be agitated but she was restless.

She had woken up because someone had called her name. By now she was sure that it had only been a dream but when she took a few steps forward, she heard the same voice again. Irritated, she stopped and listened. The night was calm and apart from the rippling sound of the water and the baa of the goats pasturing on the hill, she could not hear anything. She shivered slightly. Was she going insane?

_Zelda. Do not be afraid. Follow the path out of the village to the Ordon spring. I will be waiting for you._

The princess reached the spring only a few minutes after leaving the sleeping village. Even though it was night, she could see as clearly as if it had been day. The spring was framed by grass-grown hills and five strange rock formations with spiral engravings, which glowed softly. The moonlight was reflected on the surface of the knee-deep water and when she stepped into it, she was surprised to find out that it was warm.

"I'm here," she whispered even though she knew it was needless to say it out loud.

The engravings in the rock formations started glowing stronger until the whole spring was bathed in golden light. Dazzled by the strong light, the young woman covered her eyes with the palm of her hand, and only dared to remove it when she heard the strange voice calling her name again. Before her stood a creature of a beauty she had never encountered before. It's body seemed to be made of pure, golden light that glowed softly in the darkness of the night. It was a hybrid of different animals she knew; it had the body of a giant Ordon goat, with the tail of a fox and forelimbs ending in sharp claws of a hawk. It's head also had the shape of a goat, with the characteristic circular horn attached to the forehead, but its eyes and mouth reminded her of a snake. The same spiral engravings adorned its golden fur and in the middle of the horn sparkled an orb of light.

_My name is Ordona. I am one of the light spirits who reside in the lands of Hyrule, sent by the Three to protect the Ordon province. Holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, listen to my words. Long before you were born, the three Goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore descended to Hyrule to breathe life, courage and wisdom to these lands. For many years, the people of Hyrule leaved in peace but soon, greed and the lust for power turned them into unhappy beings who sought happiness through power. Many wars were fought and hate stole itself into the people's hearts. The different tribes were at war with one another, trying to extinguish themselves through their hate. The evil king from the desert wasn't the first and the only one who brought despair and destruction over these lands, as you see. In order to restore peace, the Three had chosen a boy to put an end to this madness. His name was Link, the Great Hero of Time. However, he alone could not fulfil this task. He was aided by a woman and a Sheikah. The woman was princess Zelda, your ancestor._

The young woman stared at the light spirit with a pounding heart. "My ancestor?"

_Of course. The seventh sage and the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. You were named after her but I can see that the name was not the only thing you inherited. _

"But I don't have any powers! I'm nothing but a coward who runs away from her enemies!" she protested, but Ordona shook its head.

_You may not have discovered your abilities yet, but they slumber deep inside of you. Young princess, listen to me. The world is going to be at war soon. The people of Hyrule are leading senseless fights for power again. A new evil is stirring from the west._

"From the west? From the Lanayru province?"

The light spirit shook its head. _No, from beyond the borders. The castle was attacked to set an example. You managed to flee but the king was captured._

"He is alive?"

_Yes, he is still alive. But we must not waste time. They will be looking for you. Be careful about your identity. Princess, the time has come that history will repeat itself. You must summon the descendants of the Great Hero and the Sheikah warrior._

The princess swallowed. "Where do I find them?"

_The descendant of the legendary hero is a young man who resides in Ordon. The Sheikah though, might be harder to find. The race is almost extinguished. However, they say that the Old Kakariko Village, once built by the Great Impa, can still be found in Hyrule. It is a bygone village, hidden somewhere in the Eldin Province. _

_The night is almost over and a new day is at dawn. It is time for me to leave. There are other light spirits in this world. If you seek their advice, betake yourself to their springs._

_Good luck, young princess. Put an end to these senseless fights and restore peace to Hyrule once again. _

The spirit light vanished and disappeared in a drop of golden light into the water.

The sun had just come out behind the mountains when she left the spring. A new day had begun, a day full of new expectations. The words of Ordona still lingered in the air. She had to find the hero and the Sheikah, and persuade them to save Hyrule. How on earth was she supposed to make them believe her? This seemed too surreal to be true. When she set foot on dry ground again, she realised she wasn't alone. A sword was pointed at her, and a pair of sceptical blue eyes were looking straight at her.

"Who are you?" The young man's voice was sharp and threatening.

She opened her mouth to tell him to lower his weapon in front of the princess of Hyrule, but closed it again after remembering what Ordona had told her. She should be careful about revealing her true identity.

"My name is Llael."

"What brings you here? And what were you doing at the holy spring of Ordon?"

She sighed soundlessly and stepped into the light. The man's eyes widened a little at the sight of her pointed ears.

"I live in Castle Town but the town and the castle were attacked. They burned our houses and killed people," she slowly started to explain.

He still kept his sword pointed at her but his eyes softened. He had to admit that she did not really look threatening wearing only a nightdress.

"I got lost in the woods and was hunted by Boklobins. The goat farmer found me and brought me to Ordon. I couldn't sleep so I came here," she added.

It seemed better not to reveal what really brought her here. The man finally put his sword down.

"I will take you back to Ordon. Come."

He grabbed the reins of his horse and led them back to the village. By the time they reached Uli's house, the village was already awake and the kids were chasing each other. A blond boy came running towards the princess and her companion, smiling like a cheshire cat.

"Link! You're back!" He hugged the young man tightly who smiled back at him.

The princess' gaze returned to the young blond. _This _was Link?

"And you have found our guest," the boy added and laughed cheerfully.

"So it is true," Link murmured and turned to the princess.

"My apologies, Llael. The forest is not what it used to be. Lately there are many Boklobins and Moblins strolling through the woods. We have been on alert ever since the first attacks. I'm Link."

He held out his hand to her which she took.

"You are not to blame," she said, "I should not have entered the holy spring without permission."

"Link!" A blonde girl interrupted them and literally threw herself at Link, ignoring the other woman.

"Where have you been? We were worried!" she scolded him.

"Have you treated Epona well?"

She looked at him with big green eyes and fluttering eyelashes.

The blond boy grabbed Zelda's hand as she seemed to have become superficial.

"I'm Colin! My mother was worried that you were gone. Let's go back to her, you must be starving!"

And with that said, he led her away and back inside his house.

It was already night when the young man entered his house, and he yawned, tossing his bag into a corner. He kicked his boots off, grabbed a towel and washed his face. The arrival of the mysterious girl had somehow confused him. Something about her story just didn't fit, but he couldn't tell yet what. They had spent the day together with Uli, Rusl and the kids, and even Ilia had turned up, though it was quite clear, that she wasn't very fond of their guest. He changed into pyjamas and sat down on his bed. For some reason, Llael's presence made him nervous. Unlike the villagers of Ordon, she was Hylian, not human. He did not have many memories of his early childhood, the time before Ordon, but already as a child, he knew that he was different from the other villagers, even though they never treated him differently. He was Hylian but what did he actually know about his own race?

But there was also something else about her that confused him. Something strange, yet familiar, something like a _bond_ that linked them. Maybe even something from older days. He shook his head. He had never seen her before, this feeling must be made up.

And yes, there was something else that seemed to draw him towards her. She was the prettiest woman he had ever encountered, even as she was standing before him in her oversized nightdress and her dishevelled hair. A light blush formed on his cheeks as he remembered her standing in the water of the holy spring. He pulled the blankets over his body and closed his eyes. Ilia would not be too happy about this.


	4. The Intruder

**「****04****」****The Intruder**

Zelda had wanted to initiate Link into her plans as soon as she would find the possibility to talk to him alone, but either he was away or never alone. Three days passed by, and yet she had achieved nothing beside helping the pregnant Uli to clean the house and cook or read stories to Colin. She dug the dirty shirt deeper into the water of the rivulet, and scrubbed it harder. She had been ashamed to admit that she had never done the laundry before, plus it would sound implausible for a simple town girl since it was a women's task. Her soft hands weren't used to such hard housework, and soon she felt them becoming rough and red. She glanced at Pergie and Sera, who had already finished their stack of clothes by the time she was done half with hers.

"Oh poor thing, you must be terrible busy with all the housework. Let me help you!"

Pergie grabbed Zelda's basket and dumped its content into the water. Zelda smiled at her and felt grateful for the help. She had expected to be mocked, but everyone acted kindly around her instead.

"Uh-oh, there's trouble coming our way, darling," Sera remarked, grinning.

The princess turned her head and saw Uli walking towards them, with another basket in her hand. It was empty though.

"You've already finished Llael? That's wonderful! May I ask another favour of you?"

She smiled sweetly.

"Would you mind fetching Link's clothes as well? He's such a sweet child and never asks us to do his laundry, but I know he's too busy to actually do it himself. I wish the other men were as considerate as him, but hell no, they just throw their dirty clothes to your feet, and expect them to be clean and folded when they need them."

Pergie and Sera joined in with ranting about their husbands who would take everything for granted, until Zelda got up and took the basket. Uli stroked her hair affectionately.

"You're really sweet, Llael. His house is open, just walk in."

When the princess opened the door to Link's house, she almost wanted to close it again. She had never seen a house that was such a mess. The floor was decorated with clothes that had been carelessly tossed to the floor, dirty plates and pots were still standing around, and other personal belongings were strewn across the floor. She felt like an intruder as she made her way inside the house and picked up the laundry. _He definitely needs a wife. Or a cleaning lady at least_, she thought.

Her basket was no longer empty by now but she didn't leave directly. A desk with a stack of paper and pictures hanging on the wall caught her attention. She put the basket down and looked at the photographs. They showed the villagers, Link with the goats, Link with the kids, the horse and a few other. Different swords and shields as well as a bow were neatly stored next to the fireplace. She touched the sword and felt along its blade. It was sharp. _The only things men care about. Weapons._ She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

She had not noticed Link's presence, and startled at the sudden sound of his voice. The blade cut into her finger when she pulled her hand away a little too quickly.

"I...I...Uli sent me here to pick up your laundry," she stammered, grabbing the basket to emphasise her words.

"I'm sorry to have broken into your house like that."

"It's alright." He looked a little embarrassed. "You're bleeding."

He grabbed her hand but she pulled it away.

"It's nothing. I will do the laundry now."

She aimed for the door and was almost outside when he called her.

"Llael, wait."

She turned around and blushed when he stood topless before her, and threw his shirt at her.

"And while you're at it, take this too."

The sun was already starting to set when she finished hanging the wet laundry on the washing line. The girl called Illia shot her jealous glances when she learned that Zelda was doing Link's laundry, but said nothing. The princess made her way back to Uli's house and sighed. She really needed a bath herself. When she asked the pregnant woman, she had to learn that they didn't own a bathtub.

"We always wash at the Faron spring," she explained to her, "but lately it isn't safe to go there alone at night. You should ask someone to accompany you."

"I'm sure I can manage alone," the princess protested but Uli shook her head.

"No, Llael, this section is deeper in the woods, I will not let you go there alone. Take Link with you."

"Link? But..."

"Yes, he's a man, but he also got some manners, so don't you worry." She smiled.

Zelda felt defeated. How could this woman be so sweet and yet so strict at the same time? It was quite impossible to gainsay her at all.

With a towel and clean clothes tucked under her arm and a bar of soap in her hand, she made her way to Link's house, feeling a little nervous. How should she ask him to accompany her to take a bath without making it sound like an invitation?

"Damn you Uli," she murmured and was about to climb up the ladder to Link's house when the door was opened and Ilia came out, followed by Link. The princess quickly stepped away when she saw the girl's face. They would probably never become friends, because Ilia mainly regarded her as a rival in love.

Link took her to Faron's spring, just as Uli had predicted and Zelda decided it would be a good opportunity to finally talk to Link about her quest.

"Link, there's something I'd like to talk to you about," she began.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

"I...I lied to you."

He stiffened a little but said nothing.

"When you first met me at the Ordon spring, I didn't go there because I was restless. Someone had called me there."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Ordona."

"Ordona?"

"Yes, the light spirit."

"Light spirit? What are you talking about?" He looked puzzled.

"Didn't you know? This spring isn't an ordinary one, it's the spring of one of the light spirits who were sent to Hyrule by the Goddesses."

They arrived at the Faron spring and Link stopped.

"We're here."

She turned around to face him.

"Do you believe me?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "I've never heard anything about the light spirits before."

"As you know, the castle and Castle Town were attacked. Ordona told me that the world is going to be at war again soon and that only the Chosen Ones can stop this madness."

"There will be war?" His eyes narrowed.

"I fear his predictions to be true. Link, there's something else I wanted to tell you. I lied about something else, too. My name is not Llael."

She saw the twitch of his muscles as his hand intuitively reached out for the handle of his sword. His body language told her that he was on high alert, ready to kill her if necessary. "My name is Zelda. I'm the princess of Hyrule."

His eyes widened visibly, but he still did not believe her.

"I'm the descendant of the legendary princess who helped the Hero of Time to save her land. She was said to be wise and just, and I always wanted to live up to that, but...I think I did not inherit her powers."

She looked disappointed.

"However, Ordona called me the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom."

"I would like to believe you, but why would the princess of Hyrule come to a simple village like Ordon all by herself?"

"They invaded the c astle. Men dressed in black cloaks and Moblins. They were looking for me and they still are. I managed to escape through a secret passage but they captured my father. I can understand that you are suspicious, and I wish I could give you evidence for my words, but there's nothing I have at hand. There's only me."

She sighed and lowered her head.

He was quiet for a moment, then spoke again.

"Tell me more about your quest. What is it you're seeking?"

"I must find the descendants of the Hero of Time and the Sheikah who fought at the hero's side. The reason why I chose to talk to you about this matter is because you are the hero I seek, Link."

"Me?" He furrowed his brows. "What makes you think that I am the descendant of the legendary hero? I'm just a farmer."

"The birthmark on your left hand. I noticed it earlier," she said softly, "give me your hand."

He hesitantly obeyed but when she covered the back of his hand with her palm, he could see the same, triangular shaped mark covering her skin. A light prickling spread between their hands, slowly at first, then stronger until he could swear that he saw one of the triangles glow in a soft golden light. She removed her hand, and the glowing disappeared along with the strange sensation he had felt.

"I've finally understood the meaning of this mark," she whispered and looked into a pair of dark blue orbs.

"And what does it tell you?" he said calmly.

"That Ordona was right. History will repeat itself once more. Those souls that were chosen by the Three will be reborn again and again. We are bound to do what is our destiny. Link, think about it, I don't expect your answer right now."

He nodded. "As you wish, your Highness." He stepped away but she grabbed his wrist.

"It's Zelda, not your Highness." She smiled. "But please call me Llael in front of the others. I must keep my identity secret."

She waited until he had disappeared behind the next corner, then stripped off her clothes, hoping he would keep his word, and walked into the warm water of the deeper part of the Faron spring. She sighed contently and washed away the dirt and sweat of the last days. Especially her long hair had become filthy and greyish. Now that is was wearing off, she felt a little more like a princess again. While she rubbed her skin with a bar of soap, she examined the spring a little more in detail. The pond she was standing in was deeper than the normal level of the water which reached her ankles only. It was framed by old trees and ivy covered rocks. The water in the main pond derived from a stream that ran down between the trees and flowed into cascades. It was a very picturesque place but what caught her attention the most, were the rock formations with the engravings, the same she had already encountered in Ordon spring. She wondered if that meant that one of the other light spirits inhabited this place.

The sound of Link's warning voice interrupted her thoughts and she hurried to get dressed, ignoring the fact that her tight clothes were now clinging to her wet skin. The Hylian emerged from behind the corner and joined her in the water.

"We're not alone", he hissed, "don't move."

His left hand drew the sword from its sheath almost inaudibly. The blade shimmered dangerously in the pale moonlight as they waited for any other sound. A few minutes later, a group of men stepped out of the passage that connected the spring to the entry of the swamp, followed by three Moblins, heavily armed with sharp spears. Zelda drew in a sharp breath as memories flashed up before her inner eye. Both Hylians were standing in the shadow of an old tree and remained yet unseen, but if those men and the Moblins started investigating the place, they would be in danger. Link's body still shielded her but the group quickly moved closer to their hiding spot. She instinctively took a step backwards and pressed her back flat against the rock behind her, followed by the other Hylian. Link was now standing so close to her, that she could feel his breath against her face, his warmth through his clothes. If they had been in another situation, it would have made her heart flutter, but at that moment, Link was not the reason for her pounding heart.

One of the men waved about with his hand and motioned his minions to disperse.

"Find the princess! Search every corner!"

Link did not waste more time. He grabbed Zelda's hand and pulled her away from the spring, dragging her along as he ducked down into a secret passage beneath a curtain of leaves. She almost tripped but kept her mouth shut, not allowing a single sound to escape her lips, even as small rocks bored into the smooth skin of her bare foot soles. They had to get to the village as quick and soundlessly as possible.

But luck wasn't on their side. They were in the open forest and their enemies were too close for them to be left unnoticed. A Moblin grunted when it saw the two Hylians run away, and it alarmed its companions.

"Shit," Link cursed and put his thumb and index finger in his mouth to let out a whistle. They continued running through the forest with their enemies still hard on their heels when something big came running up to them from the other side. It was the flaxen horse, Link's devotedly mount.

He grabbed her reins and helped the princess onto her back, then mounted Epona behind Zelda, urging her into a fast gallop. The horse dashed off like a lightning bolt, and charged over the bridge that separated the Faron forest from the Ordon province. When they reached the other side of the bridge, Link brought his horse to a sharp stop, and made it whinny loudly. Zelda cried out in surprise, and would've fallen off if Link hadn't secured her with his free arm. He jumped off the horse in a hurry.

"Ride back to Ordon and warn Rusl and the others. Tell them to gather as many weapons as they can find. I will close the gate and hope it will hold them off long enough for us to be prepared!"

Zelda nodded and flicked the reins. A few seconds later, they were out of sight. Link closed the gate in a hurry, and secured it with the chain that usually hung loose and several thick branches, then ran back to Ordon.

The village was in a deuce of a stir. The woman and children, except Ilia and Zelda were heading towards Bo's house, Rusl was carrying several weapons outside, and Fado ran down the hill with a pitchfork in his hand.

"Fado, you will protect the women and children, Hanch and Jaggle, you come with me," Rusl ordered the men of his village around, "Link! There you are! We need more weapons!"

The young Hylian shouted something in his direction, then disappeared into his own house to get more weapons. Bo grabbed Ilia's and Zelda's arm.

"Llael, Ilia, you have to join the women and the kids, hurry up."

Ilia crossed her arms before her chest.

"I won't go in there and hide! I will fight."

"Don't be stupid, you don't even know how to carry a weapon! Now get back inside!"

"No, stop ordering me around!"

"I am your father and you will do as I say! NOW GET BACK INSIDE!"

He pushed her forward and dragged Zelda along as well, but the latter wriggled free from his grasp.

"I've had training with a bow, I know how to handle it. It might be of good use," she said. After all, she didn't belong to this village and had the right to make her own decisions.

She quickly joined Link and the other men. Link furrowed his brows when he saw her coming his way.

"What are you still doing here? Please, Ze...Llael, go inside."

"I will fight with you if you can provide me with a weapon," she said determinedly.

They didn't have time for discussions, so Link simply shrugged.

"Take what you need."

The princess grabbed the bow she had seen in Link's house before and strapped the quiver around her back.

The Hylian helped the princess to get on his horse, then mounted after her once again. "We will fight them at the bridge. We must make sure they don't get to the village. If we're lucky, they won't have broken through the gate yet. Hurry up!"

They rode at the front and reached the bridge after a few minutes. A few Moblins had gathered around the gate and were trying to open it with spears, an ax and brawn. It was only a matter of minutes until they would succeed.

Zelda drew an arrow from the quiver and let it fly past Link's ear, but it failed its target. Her hands trembled. She'd had training with a bow, but she hadn't been practising for a long time. And the targets here were living beings, not objects made of dead wood. She took a deep breath and drew the bow once more. The Moblins were much closer now but they were almost done with the gate. She had to act before they would pierce her or Link with their spears.

The second arrow hit the first Moblin standing at the gate right between its eyes. It cried out in pain, flailed its arms and lost its balance, falling off the bridge and knocking the Moblin behind it off. The heavy bodies made an unpleasant sound as they hit the ground a few metres below the bridge. The last Moblin still stood on the bridge, unsure what to do next. Link's gaze wandered off to the other end of the bridge, where the small group of men simply stood and watched. One of them, presumably their leader, barked another order to the Moblin, which snapped out of its rigour, and eventually smashed the gate into pieces. Zelda quickly shot another arrow which pierced its arm but it didn't seem to bother the least.

"Hold on tightly," Link murmured, then urged Epona forward.

His sword clashed with the armour on the enemy's shoulder but didn't cut through. The Moblin swung its ax which missed Epona only by a hair, causing the frightened horse to rear up, and kick the monster hard with its hooves. Zelda cried out, and wrapped her arms even tighter around Link's waist to prevent herself from falling off. The Moblin stumbled backwards, and Link took his chance and swung his sword again. This time, he hit the creature's exposed chest, and the blade cut through the vulnerable skin. It stumbled backwards again, and with another thrust, the Hylian sent it down the abyss. The men clad in black cloaks were still standing at the foot of the bridge on the other side of the abyss, and hadn't moved an inch during the fight with the Moblins.

"What are they waiting for?" Link guided Epona back to the safe ground.

"It seems that they won't cross the bridge as long as we're here," Rusl replied from the back. He stepped forward and narrowed his eyes.

"Hah! They know they don't stand a chance!"

"I wonder if they're up to something," Zelda murmured, more to herself as to anyone else.

A few minutes passed but nothing happened.

"We should send them our greetings with a goddamn arrow," Jaggle spat out, but Link held him back.

"No, we'll wait. If they set foot on this bridge, we will attack."

"They're retreating," Zelda suddenly stated.

"They won't mess with us again," Hanch triumphed but the princess shook her head. They would come back for her. She couldn't stay any longer in Ordon if she didn't want to endanger the other villagers. She had already caused too much harm.


	5. Call of Duty

**「****05****」****Call Of Duty**

"This was all my fault. They were after me."

The princess stared at her hands.

"I will leave Ordon tomorrow."

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault," Link reassured her. "We will leave Ordon in the early morning."

"But..."

"I know what you're going to say but I made my choice. I will help you find that guy you're looking for and fight at your side. If Hyrule is at war, it is my duty to serve my princess." He smiled.

Her heart ached. On the one hand, she was more than relieved that he agreed to help her in her quest, on the other hand, she had a bad conscience for dragging him in this, and taking him away from his village and from the people he loved. She knew they needed him.

"You should get some sleep now. Take my bed."

She was about to protest but he gently pushed her onto the mattress.

"We don't have time for this now. Get some rest, I will wake you in the morning."

They had returned to Link's house. Hanch had offered to stay awake and was watching the village while the other inhabitants had slowly returned to their houses to get some sleep. Link watched the young woman fall asleep in his bed and sighed. He could not run away from his duty even if he was worried about his home and the people he grew up with. He had to put all his trust and belief in Rusl. The lands would not be safe anymore, if he just sat there and watched. A picture of burned towns, of corpses and rotten flesh formed before his inner eye, but he erased it from his thoughts again. He would not let that happen. As long as he was alive, he would fight to protect the places that he cherished, the people that he loved.

He walked over to the window and peered outside to make sure that they were safe, and finally sat down on a chair, closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

It was still dark in the small village when Link woke again. His shoulders were stiff from spending the night sleeping on a chair, and his neck made a painful sound when he lifted his head. It took him a few seconds to remember the situation he was in, but when he did, he silently rose and walked over to his shelf where he kept his clothes. He changed into a pair of soft, fawn trousers and a white shirt, carefully slipped the light, yet very resistant chain-mail over his head and, almost hesitantly, grabbed the moss green tunic, that he had kept on the highest board for a long time. The fabric felt a little rough between his fingertips, as if it had been used many times. He had never worn the tunic before, even though it had been given to him on his tenth birthday. Rusl always used to say that it was the garb of a hero, and that Link had to preserve it well, but Link knew that the tunic once belonged to his father, thus having become even more precious to him, as it was the only memory he had. He sighed, then unfolded the cloth and put it on for the first time. He was a little surprised to see that it fit him like a second skin, just as if it had been exclusively made for him. He glanced over his shoulder to see if the princess was still sleeping, and startled a little when he noticed that she was already sitting on the bed, observing him as he was changing into the green garb.

She stood up and walked over to him.

"These garments...I have seen it in my book," she whispered and grabbed the sleeve of his tunic.

He looked a little puzzled. "In your book?"

Zelda let go of his sleeve. "It is the same tunic than the one the legendary hero of time once wore."

Link's heartbeat accelerated when he looked into her eyes, which, darkened by the lack of light, were watching him almost reverently, as if he had been the great hero himself.

"We have to go now," he interjected, and turned around to approach the corner where he stored his weapons. He sighed soundlessly while strapping the belts and the sheath of his sword to his back. He didn't welcome the idea of becoming a poor imitation of the man, who was a legend among the citizens of Hyrule, and travelling with a princess who was having hallucinations about light spirits didn't exactly help either.

"I will get Epona ready. You can change into your hunting clothes and prepare your weapons in the meanwhile."

Zelda left the house ten minutes later, her long hair held back in a ponytail, disappearing somewhere under a dark brown cape, the bow and the quiver secured to her back as well. Her boots matched her cape in colour and protected her legs up to her knees. With the cape shadowing her face, and the thick shirt, she almost looked like a man. A fragile man, but a man nevertheless. Link nodded satisfied and she walked up to him, and caressed Epona's nose gently with gloved hands.

"I am ready," she whispered, as if she was afraid that someone could hear her.

Link nodded once more, and tucked the last piece of bread into a saddlebag.

"Get on the horse, I will mount after you."

The gloominess of the early morning soon gave way to the first light of dawn as they silently rode through the quiet woods. Only the sound of Epona's hooves on the dry ground echoed between the trees and this silence felt oddly oppressive. Zelda tugged at her cape and hid the last streaks of honey-blond hair underneath the dark cloth. When they reached the bridge, they were both relieved to find the padlock and chain on the gate still untouched. Link guided his horse sidewards towards the gate and opened it with his free hand. The lock fell lose against the gate with a clonk, and the passage was open again, thus leading them over the bridge into the darker area of the woods.

Zelda shifted a little on the horse's back. She was nervous about entering the section where she had gone lost before, knowing that danger might await them behind every tree trunk or every corner. But luck seemed to be on their side, and they left the dense rows of trees behind them without a single incident.

It was already past noon when they finally arrived at the northern area of the Faron woods and Link suggested that they should take a break before leaving the forest and ride to the open field.

"Do you think we will make it to the castle by nightfall?" Zelda asked while sitting down on a trunk.

"If we're not attacked halfway, we should be able to get there even before nightfall," he answered while taking out a bottle of water and a slice of bread, and he sat down next to her, handing over the food.

She took the bread and chewed on it absentmindedly, her gaze fixated on the chestnut coloured fur of Link's horse.

"She's beautiful," she stated.

"Who?"

"Your horse. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, Epona. The ranch where Fado, that guy who brought you here, keeps his goats, belongs to his father, who has left Ordon a few years ago. His father used to have horses instead of goats though, and one day, Epona was born. I used to help out at the ranch before as well, and for some reason, Epona, still being a foal, seemed to be very fond of me, for she never left my side and wouldn't allow anyone else to get too close to her."

He smiled, still wallowing in memories, before he continued.

"When she was full grown, Fado once tried to mount her, but she bucked him off. I was the only one who had the permission to ride on her back, and for a long time, she didn't accept anyone else."

"How come she didn't throw me off?"

"She might be quite hardheaded, but she knows exactly when she has to behave."

He chuckled softly when Epona nudged his back with her nose, and patted her neck.

"We shouldn't stay here for too long. The sun is still high in the sky, but the way to the castle is still quite long, and I don't want to stray on the open field when nightfall comes," he said.

Zelda nodded in agreement, and as soon as they finished their lunch, they decamped again.

The path they followed soon led them out of the forest and into the vast plain of Hyrule. Link had ridden to the castle more than once, delivering their famous Ordon goat milk and cheese, but today he wasn't as carefree as usual. Behind every bend he suspected danger or a bad surprise, and he didn't want to get stuck here at night. The nervousness of her master spread to Epona as well, and even though she had to carry more weight than usual on her back, she kept going at a steady pace.

They traversed the plains of Faron province, and arrived at the passage to the southern entrance of Castle Town. Link was relieved that they had safely made it to the town, but Zelda suddenly signed him to hold Epona back and moderate the tempo. He drew in the reins and the mare immediately slowed down, her ears propped up cautiously. They followed the passage, and when the large structure of the southern entrance to the town came into sight, Link drew in a sharp breath, and brought his mare into a halt.

The whole entrance was heavily guarded by men in black cloaks, Moblins and other minions. A few human guards were positioned around the stone walls of the main structure and in front of the stairs, wearing black masks, which covered their face almost completely, only leaving out a pair of black rimmed eyes and a patch of swarthy skin. Others were patrolling up and down the stairs and along the basin, while the Moblins guarded the area at the foot of the lower staircase, and a few Boklobins were busy fighting over something and raised a clamour.

The princess stiffened and leaned a little closer against Link.

"This entrance is too well guarded, it is impossible to get through without being seen. Either we fight, or we have to find another way inside the town," he whispered and turned his head a little to the side.

"We should not draw attention to us," the princess replied, "we must take the western entrance through the Lanayru province, but it will cost us a few more hours. I don't think we will make it before nightfall."

Link still wasn't very enthralled by the thought of crossing dangerous land in the darkness, but he recognised that it was the only wise decision to take. He took up the reins again and led his horse away from the southern passage. Once they were on safe ground again, Epona broke into a fast gallop.

Both travellers eventually reached their destination a few hours after the sun had set. Even though Epona was a sturdy and muscular horse, she wasn't used to carry twice as much weight as usual for such a long distance, and when they padded towards the western gate, she was weary and her strength had faded.

When they entered the town, Link's eyes widened considerably. He had been to Castle Town many times, and it had always been lively and refreshing. People would walk around, carry all kinds of products to their market stands, chat in the streets, sit outside and have a drink, or just enjoy their free time. Now, the town was merely a shadow of its former self. The stables of the Ordon goats, which were located directly at the western gate, had been burned down almost completely, and the fire had blackened the walls of the adjacent buildings. The royal crest in the middle of the fountain had been destroyed, and the broken pieces were scattered in the water of the fountain. The streets were empty, no one had found the courage to leave the safety of the remaining buildings. Zelda lowered her head in defeat, tears burning in her eyes. She had seen the fire and had heard the screaming voices of the people, but she had not dared to imagine the real extent of demolition. Her hand clenched into a fist while she kept her head low and stood still in the leftovers of a battlefield. All her life, she had felt safe behind the thick walls of the castle, and the town itself. She had always enjoyed joining the masses of merchants and buyers at the market from time to time, or watching young men trying their luck at the star game. Now, the tent was nothing but a piece of black charcoal and a few wooden pillars sticking out of the ground like broken tooth picks. Epona whinnied softly to draw Link's attention to the princess who had fallen behind, and still stood motionless in the middle of a damaged town like a lost child. He let go of the reins and walked back towards her.

"...Zelda?"

She slowly lifted her head, but the cape still shadowed her face and made it impossible for him to read her expression.

"I'm ok," she finally said, "we should see if we can find a place to spend the night."

The only building that did not seem to be locked up was Telma's bar in the southern part of Castle Town. Although located in a hidden corner at the end of a narrow side street, it was a popular spot amongst soldiers and merchants. It was run by a hot-tempered woman in her middle thirties, called Telma, who always spoke her mind, and probably had more courage than all the Hyrulean soldiers put together.

Through the windows, they could see a small group of people sitting at a table and gesticulating with their hands, while the bar's owner was cleaning dishes and storing them away. Link moved a little closer to have a better look. The group consisted of a young lad, a girl in her twenties and an elderly man looking close to his sixties.

"Link."

He turned around when he heard his name.

"I think we should go inside," the princess said softly, "I don't think these people are a threat to us."

He nodded and turned the doorknob but she took hold of his arm.

"Please still call me Llael, we are not sure yet if we can trust them and I'd rather be a living stranger than a dead princess."

"Don't worry, Zelda. Your secret is safe with me."

He smiled and finally pushed the door open.

They were greeted by dimmed light and staring eyes when they entered the small bar, but Link ignored their wary glances and gave them a friendly smile.

"Good evening. We're looking for a place to stay for the night," he explained.

"Who are you?" Telma's voice sounded harsh and hostile, and Zelda observed how her hand slowly reached under the wooden counter to presumably pull out a weapon.

"We are just travelling through," he answered, but she cut him off.

"Travellers usually aren't heavily armoured," she spat out and still watched them distrustfully.

Zelda stepped forward and put back her cape, revealing her golden locks.

"My name is Llael, I am Roan's daughter. I used to work at the castle as a maid." To emphasise her story, she pulled out a small item bearing the royal crest and handed it over to Telma.

"This brooch once belonged to princess Zelda. She gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday." She smiled as if she were wallowing in memories, then changed her expression to serious again.

"Our house has been burned down when we were on our way to Ordon, and we were attacked by Boklobins in the forest of Faron. This young man is Link from Ordon village. He agreed to help us."

Telma lifted an eyebrow and her face softened.

"Roan's daughter you say? I remember you. You were only a child when I saw you for the last time. Tell me, where is your father?"

Zelda swallowed, then answered with a shaky voice.

"He got killed by the arrow of a Boklobin."

_She plays her role pretty well_, Link thought, and looked around the room. The group of people sitting at the table was still watching them, but their body posture revealed that they were visibly more relaxed than before.

"Oh you poor child! Please sit down, I will bring you some soup!"

Telma shoved her to a vacant seat and made her sit down, then turned around to face Link.

"You too, Ordon boy, have a seat and fill your stomach."

Link sipped at the amber coloured liquid in his goblet and enjoyed the taste of the sweet mead, as well as the tingling sensation in his limbs and stomach. Telma had brought them several plates with soup, meat and potatoes, and a jug of Hyrule's finest honey mead.

He watched her talk to Zelda while he stuffed his mouth with another slice of roast beef, chewed it thoroughly, and washed it down with another gulp of his drink. Telma was the complete opposite of Zelda; whereas the princess' body was slim and rather straight, Telma was well-fed and did not hide her curves. Link caught himself staring at her exposed cleavage, and no matter how hard he tried to look away, her chest seemed to magically attract his eyes.

_That's why this place is so popular,_ he thought while taking another sip, but his thoughts were distracted, when he picked up some snatches of the group's conversation. He leaned back in his chair and strained his ears in order to better hear what they were talking about, still feigning to be interested in Zelda and Telma's chat, which had become a blur by now.

"It is highly probable that some Sheikah still exist," the young lad with the glasses explained, "and that they have build up a new existence beyond the borders of Hyrule."

The girl bent forward and lowered her voice a little. "Do you think that they are responsible for the attacks?"

"If they were outcast by the royal family, they might seek revenge," he answered.

"The Sheikah have always been loyal to the royal family, I don't think this has changed much," the elder man interjected.

"We can't be sure," the one with the glasses continued, "but what we _do_ know is that they possess a powerful artefact. Or rather _possessed._"

"Is it still in Hyrule?"

Both men looked at the girl, and the younger one nodded.

"I believe it is. I have found several references in this book." He tapped on the hard cover of the book lying in front of him on the table. "Some researches even say that it might reside in Kakariko."

"In Kakariko?" The girl looked puzzled.

"Don't you know? The Sheikah were a proud race and the protectors of the royal family. At the time of the Legendary Hero, they built Kakariko, even though only the Great Impa was known to actually own a house there."

Link's eyes narrowed when the conversation about the Sheikah went on, and he stared, highly focused, into space, until he felt two pairs of eyes on him.

"...What?"

Telma chuckled and bent forward, her breasts making contact with the wooden table.

"What's with that look on your face, honey?"

Turning to Zelda, she added: "This swordsman of yours has great eyes...proud and wild like those of a feral beast. And quite handsome features too."

She winked at him and he felt an uncomfortable heat crawl into his cheeks. He was thankful when Zelda stood up and thanked the other woman for the food and her hospitality, thus announcing that they were retreating. They left the tavern and stepped out into the cool night air.

"Telma told me that we can spend the night at her cousin's inn, which is located in the eastern part of the town. I tell you this because I'm sure you haven't listened to anything she said."

He shrugged and gave her an apologetic look. "That's because I have much more valuable information for you."

"Which is?"

"I know where we might be able to find the Sheikah."

She immediately stopped walking and looked at him in disbelief. "...What?!"  
He grinned in return. "I will tell you once we share our body heat with some bedsheets."


	6. Below The City

**「****06****」****Below The City**

Zelda's dreams were anxious that night, and she tossed and turned in bed, a light sheen of sweat covering her forehead. From time to time, mumbled words escaped her lips, and she moaned softly. A few doors away, Link lay awake in his bed and listened to the rain drumming against the windowpane. He had slept for a few hours, and even though his body was demanding more rest, his mind was restless. He stared at the wooden ceiling and counted the dark spots in the wood grain while thinking about the conversation he had overheard that evening. Was it possible that the Sheikah were responsible for the castle's attack? It seemed hard to believe that they were seeking revenge, and if they really did, they would probably simply sneak into the castle and assassinate the king and his daughter, without burning half of the town and killing innocent people. These attacks did not bear the hallmarks of the Sheikah.

A sudden spot of light on the ceiling distracted him from his thoughts and he sat up in bed. More glazes added to the one he had discovered first, soon. He carefully put aside his bedsheets and got up, then tiptoed to the window, making sure not to be seen. He peered outside, but apart from the glazes a few streets away, he saw nothing unusual. He was on alert now, and quickly changed into his clothes and strapped his weapons to his back. Another glance out of the window told him that he was right to act so quickly. In the dark of the night, equipped with a few torches, an oddly mixed group of men and creatures was approaching the street where the inn was located. They waved about with their torches, and moved from one side to the other, occasionally peering into a few windows on each side of the road. They were obviously looking for something. Or someone.

Link did not lose more time. He grabbed the rest of his belongings and left the room, heading for Zelda's room at the end of the corridor. He knocked once, twice, then entered without waiting for an answer. The princess was still asleep in her bed, the sheets barely covering her ankles, the cold sweat on her forehead an indication for her perturbing dreams. He bent down, gently touched her arm and shook it to wake her up.

"Zelda," he said in a low voice, "wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and she jolted up when she realised she was not alone, but upon seeing Link, she relaxed a little, even though her expression told him that she wasn't very pleased with the nightly disturbance.

"What are you doing here?"

"You have to get dressed," he answered, "someone is coming our way and I think they are looking for us. Or you."

She acted quickly and got out of bed, then recollected her scattered clothes while he walked over to the window and stared outside. She dressed in a hurry, grabbed her quiver and bow, and put on her boots.

"I am ready."  
He turned around and nodded.

"Let's go."

They quietly moved down the stairs. The inn was still sleeping, and they could hear snoring noises from behind a few doors. The staircase and corridors were so dark that it was hard to see where they were going, but even a single lantern could give them away, and so they decided to remain in the safety of the darkness.

They approached the kitchen area in search for a window or a door that didn't face the main street, and found a back-door which led to a small garden at the corner of a back street.

"We have to get Epona," Link whispered once they were outside.

They were only a few streets away from the stable, but they didn't know if the area was safe, and trying to get Epona out of there could be a risk, which, no matter how, they had to take if they wanted to escape.

"We must stay in the shelter of the darkness if we want to remain unseen," Zelda whispered back, "and once we get to the stables, we must leave the town through the eastern gate."

Link nodded. He turned his head left, then right, to make sure they wouldn't be running straight into the enemy's arms, and beckoned to Zelda who was still standing in the frame of the door.

The backstreet was still quiet and their presence left unnoticed, as they sneaked past the sleeping buildings. Zelda followed the young man closely. Her hand unconsciously reached out for something to hold, and brushed against warm flesh. Before she noticed what she was doing, she felt long fingers wind around her slender hand with a soft pressure, giving her a feeling of protection. Somewhere in the distance, she heard the grunting of a Moblin and a sharp voice bellowing unmistakable orders, and behind the next corner, she recognised the shape of the stable. Link held her back before she stepped out into the broader street and motioned her to wait. He let go off her hand and unsheathed his sword in a swift, but quiet move, then emerged from the darkness. The princess held her breath while she watched him disappear behind the corner and waited for his return.

Above their heads, the sky had unnoticeably clouded up and chased away the sallow light of the distant stars. Thick grey clouds were now hanging over the city like a huge cotton ball, threateningly soaked with a colourless poisonous liquid. The princess only noticed the change in the sky when a strong gust of wind blew her cape away from her golden hair, followed by a drop of rain that landed on her nose. She pulled the cape back up and hid under the porch of a nearby house, while still waiting anxiously for her hero to come back.

Link finally emerged from behind the corner he had disappeared before, confused when he lost sight of her in the darkness of the small street. Zelda was about to move away from the porch when a soft glow of light arose at the end of the road, and she quickly backed down again. Link had noticed the threat as well, his eyes still searching for her as he ducked away into the shelter of a pitch-black gap between two houses.

The silhouettes of two men, accompanied by one bigger and a few smaller creatures materialised in the gloominess, their faces scarcely lit by three torches. The agitated grunting and squealing of the Moblin and the smaller creatures died down when the cloaked man standing at the left side of the road lifted his right hand and turned his head towards the minion at his side.

"Get the seekers."

Zelda shivered at the sound of his voice. She had heard its threatening tone before, days ago when the castle was under attack. She looked over at Link's hideout, but she couldn't see whether he was still there or not. She pressed her back flat against the door behind her, even though she knew that she would be discovered if they decided to look for her even in this place. All she could do was hold her breath, wait and pray.

However, luck wasn't on her side. In the flickering light of the torches, a new threat came into sight. A scraggy body on four legs, with a massive head and a stub where its tail should have been. The dog-like creature swivelled sideways and sucked in the humid night air through its hollow nostrils before yanking up its head. Zelda covered her delicate ears when the deafening howling echoed through the narrow passage, and pressed herself flat against the wood behind her back. The creature took a step forward and its body was now fully bathed in the flickering light of the torches. The princess' eyes widened when she recognised the demonic animal. What she had identified as a scraggy body before, was nothing but a skeleton. Merely a few rags of brownish skin and fur covered the vertebra of its neck as well as the pelvic bones, and a scabious mane lined its spine. Its teeth were not sharp, but sturdy, and those creatures could easily crush an adult man under the sheer strength of their massive jaws. Malicious blue orbs glowed in the dark sockets; eyes that could scan their surrounding even in the darkest of nights.

_A stalhound. How on earth did they manage to tame that beast,_ she thought anxiously.

The man bent down and released the stalhound from its chain.

"Bring me that girl and you'll get one of her legs as reward," he said and laughed out coarsely. The skeleton animal dashed off. Zelda's eyes helplessly looked from one side to the other in hope of a miracle to save her, but there was nothing except an open road, and a monster running her way, ready to mangle her. The stalhound was only a mere fifteen metres away from her when she decided to run. Her boots splashed on water as she stepped into a puddle, and the rain made the road slippery, but she kept on running for her life. The grunting and howling of the stalhound chasing its prey grew louder as it slowly caught up on her, and she felt its teeth snap at her cape. The sharp claws scratched over the wet pavement as it approached her side and launched into a jump, and she tripped over the fabric of her cloak, which was now hanging loose from her body.

"Stay down!," she hard Link shout, and she ducked down, only a mere seconds before his sword cut through the air and crashed onto the skull. The stalhound tumbled backwards and growled angrily. Link quickly grabbed his companion's hand and helped her back onto her feet.

"Run to the stable and get Epona," he murmured and positioned himself between the canine and the princess. The stalhound snarled, irritated about the nuisance and the lost prey, and it charged at him. Link blocked the attack with his sword, and swung the blade anew, this time aiming at the creature's neck. The stalhound evaded the blow, and circled around the Hylian, its jaws snatching at him. Link secured his footing before going on at it again. He yanked up his sword in order to feign an attack on the spine, but swung it sideways in a swift move, when the canine lifted its head to snap at his hand. The blade struck the crook of the front legs and the knee joint of the left hind leg, causing the hound to buckle and hit the floor. This time, the blade crashed into the massive skull, but slipped off the slick surface, pulling Link's arm down and right into the opened jaws of the beast, which closed them at the contact. Link's eyes widened, but the cracking noise of breaking bones failed to resound in his ears. His arm had slid straight into the gap between the front and back teeth, and even though he could call himself lucky that it was still whole, he could not move it an inch. It was caught vice-like in the big mouth.

The stalhound quickly regained its balance and spun around, forcing Link to follow the movement helplessly. He grabbed the skull with his free hand, and tried to pull out his other arm with force, but it seemed futile. The beast continued spinning its body around and thus coerced him into an ungraceful dance, keeping him down. Link tried to reach the stalhound's eyes with his free hand while the left one still held the sword, but everytime he came too close, the canine yanked up its head and tossed him to the side.

Link cursed. His left arm was useless in this position, and the beast made it impossible for him to reach his sword with the right hand. He had to wait until it would release his arm, for better or for worse, to strike again. Once again, the stalhound depressed the Hylian's struggling body and brought him to his knees. His left arm was now throbbing from being tossed from one side to the other, and he let out a yelp when his knee collided with the pavement again.

"Keep your head down!" a voice shouted from somewhere, and Link did as he was told. Something flew past his ear with a buzzing sound, followed by a painful and angry growl, and suddenly Link's arm was free. He quickly pulled it back and rolled away from the canine to get back on his feet. An arrow was engulfed deeply in the cavity in the stalhound's skull, and the eerie blue light faded slowly until there was nothing left but a black hole and an arrow sticking out of it. The skeleton animal growled at him angrily but it remained in that position, his single eye staring past Link. The Hylian turned around.

A figure dressed in a cape was sitting on the roof of a small shack, a taut bow with another arrow pointing at the hound in their hands.

At the other end of the road, the group of men and their minions approached the fight scene, and the person shot yet another arrow, which missed the hound by a hair, but hit one of the smaller creatures instead. _A warning, _Link thought and hurried to join the stranger who had helped him out of his miserable situation.

"Follow me," they said and led him into another backstreet.

"Wait! I have to get my friend first," he protested, but the stranger grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

"Your friend is safe, now hurry up."

Telma secured the door with a bolt as soon as she closed it behind Link and his rescuer, who finally removed the cape and revealed thick locks of black hair, and a familiar face.

"We have no time for explanations," she answered his unspoken question, "but tell me, why were they after you?"

"I don't know," he stuttered helplessly under the severe glance of her narrowed eyes, unsure of what he should say.

"They were after me," Zelda answered instead and suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, attracting everyone's gaze. "It is my fault, I dragged him into this."

The girl let go of Link and approached the princess. "What could a maid have done to be followed by a mob of retarded creatures?"

"That's enough, Ashei," Telma interjected, "we don't have enough time for this now." Facing Zelda, she continued.

"I don't know why, but I have this feeling that you are important."

She turned around again.

"They will be here soon and this bolt won't keep them outside for long. Ashei, lead them to the secret passage."

"But...," Ashei began, but Telma cut her off.

"You helped them before, now do as I say."

Ashei opened her mouth to protest but left it open without letting her thought escape her lips when noises appeared outside the door. Telma gave her a warning glance, grabbed Zelda's shoulders, and gently shoved her towards the door behind the counter.

"Hurry up," she whispered, "the passage will lead you out of town. Ashei will accompany you."

Zelda and the black haired girl were already half through the door, but Link turned around one last time.

"I need to get my horse, I left it in the stable."

"Don't you worry about your horse, now go!"

The sturdy woman gave him a reproving look and pushed him into the dark room, closing the door behind them shut. He followed the girls through a narrow corridor and into another room, where Ashei knelt down on the floor, removed the thick carpet and opened a heavy, wooden trap door.

"Take the torches from the wall and follow me," she ordered, and started climbing down the steel ladder first, followed by the princess and finally Link, who closed the door behind them.

The descent into the black, cold hole was long and unpleasant, and Zelda had lost count of time. Her hands hurt from holding on to the cold bars of the ladder, her left hand still carrying the torch, which made climbing down even harder. The ladder seemed endless, and everytime she tried to peek down, she saw nothing but the soft glow of Ashei's torch and a pitch-black void. She looked up to Link, who was climbing down with the ease of a monkey, his physical strength allowing him to hold on to the bars with only one hand. The torch in his other hand lit his face. The furrowed brows and the narrowed eyes mirrored his discomfort about their journey into the unknown as well as the soggy cold crawling under his clothes, even though, unlike the princess, he didn't seem to be frightened.

No one dared to speak, and so they continued the descent in silence, their ears strained to catch any usual noises, but the only sounds in the oppressive silence were their footsteps and their breathing, along with a distant echo of rushing water.

Zelda wished she could tighten the cape around her body, but she needed both hands which, by now, had become numbed by the cold and the pain of carrying part of her own body weight. She was just about to set her foot on the rung beneath her, when something flew up just beside her face, and its batting wings grazed her cheek. She cried out in surprise, the torch fell out of her hand and she lost her balance, but a strong hand caught her before she would fall off the ladder. Her knee hit the steel hard, but her hand managed to grab a rung and hold on to it. Her widened eyes followed the torch that Link had dropped in order to save her, and she observed how the glowing light grew smaller in the distance and finally hit the bottom with a thud.

"Are you okay?" Link asked her worriedly, his hand still holding her arm.

"Y...yes...," the princess stuttered, her heart beating heavily in her chest.

"We almost made it, do you think you can climb down to the bottom?"

"I think so," she murmured, and slowly put her foot on the steel bar beneath her. Whereas the torches had provided some light before, the Hylians were enshrouded by pure darkness now, and the fire of Ashei's torch was too far away to guide their way.

"Take your time, Zelda," he whispered, and squeezed her arm one last time before letting go of her.

They arrived at the bottom after what seemed a torturing eternity, and when Zelda's feet finally reached safe ground again, her legs were shaking. Link followed two seconds later and sighed audibly.

"Where is Ashei?" he asked, his eyes looking for the light of her torch.

"I am here," the black haired girl answered, and emerged from behind a wall, carrying three lit torches, giving them back to Link and Zelda.

"You should be more careful," she said, glancing at Zelda, and Link didn't miss the reproachful tone in her voice. "Now, let's go, we still have a few hours of walking before us. And don't fall back."

The passage led them through long, dark corridors and along several closed gates, which looked as if they had not been used for centuries. The air down there was musty and humid, the smell of stagnant water ever so present. Ashei guided them through this labyrinth of corridors, gates and dead ends, and Zelda, despite the wariness radiating from their guide, was happy to have her here. The ground they were walking on was made of ancient, time-worn stone, and sometimes slick, polished by masses of water. The faint odour of stagnant water became more prominent the further they walked, and they could hear the echo of rushing water now louder than before. Zelda's initial suspicion was confirmed as soon as they stepped out of the corridor and set foot in a room with a round basin and several water gates. Ashei was leading them through the old part of Castle Town's canalisation.

"The next part might be a little slippery, so watch your steps," she suggested, "walk close to the wall and make sure you don't drop your torches again."

Ashei was to be proved right; the paved edges lined along the walls of the shafts were slick and damp, and both Hylians had to concentrate on their footing in order to avoid slipping and falling into the brownish water. Zelda shivered under her light clothes; the persistent dankness numbed her body and made her feel weary, thus causing her to take a few deep breaths every now and then to resume her concentration. No one of them spoke. The oppressive atmosphere inside these cold stone walls deep under the city was weighing on them, and even though this place resonated with absolute isolation, their ears and eyes were on alert.

The princess almost bumped into Ashei when the latter unexpectedly came to a halt.

"What's wrong?" she heard Link ask behind her.

"This shaft usually isn't flooded," Ashei murmured, "stay here. I will be back in a second."

Zelda turned around to Link who simply shrugged, then looked back at the sewer tunnel which was now filled with the filthy water. She silently hoped that Ashei would find a way, but when she saw her coming back, she could already read the answer written on the girl's face, and moaned soundlessly.

"I'm afraid that we will have to get a little wet," she said drily with a glance at the foul sludge, then climbed into the tunnel. The water reached up to her thighs, and made it hard for her to move forward, but she cut her way through with a dogged look on her face.

The princess sighed and thrust her torch into Link's hand, before tentatively climbing down into the muddy water, soon followed by her friend. The stench made her feel a little nauseous at the beginning, but was nothing compared to the numbing cold and the weight of her wet cape that pulled her down with every step.

They had been walking through the tunnel for half an hour until finally, at the end of the shaft, a faint light appeared and raised hope and a feeling of relief in all of them.

"We will be there soon," Ashei affirmed.

The small spot of light they had seen earlier turned out to be a primitive lighting device, hastily attached to wooden pillars that supported the ceiling, but providing enough energy to light the way nevertheless. The final point of the tunnel seemed like a dead-end, but it was a dry one, and Zelda couldn't help but moan as she dragged her tired and heavy body out of the sewer and remained sitting on her knees for a few minutes, her eyes scanning the new area. Ashei approached a barely visible, small niche in the corner of the room, reached into it and pulled out a wooden bar that had been stored away carefully, then used it to knock on the ceiling in an irregular rhythm. After a few minutes, a well-hidden hatch in the ceiling was carefully opened and a male head, framed by dark locks, appeared in the opening. Upon seeing Ashei, he nodded, and let down a simple rope ladder. The three of them sighed heavily when they finally set foot on dry and warm ground again.


	7. Old Records And A Drop Of Light

_**A/N: Finally managed to update! I really hate writer's blocks but they happen ever so often, especially when there is so much else going on. This chapter might be a little boring, but was necessary to keep the story going – I apologize, and promise: there will be more action in the next chapter! My thanks go to everyone who reads, favourites, follows or comments on this story! **_

**「****07****」****Old Records And A Drop Of Light**

Zelda hissed when Renado, the shaman accidentally brushed against her bruised leg while carefully trying to roll up the leg of her pyjamas, and grimaced when she looked at the result of her collision with the steel bars of the ladder. Her knee and shin were slightly swollen and colourfully bruised, the shades ranging from light green to dark purple.

Renado gave her a thoughtful look, then turned his head to his daughter, who was standing beside him.

"Luda, bring me the bowl with the green paste, and the bandages, please."

The young girl did as she was told and put the bowl on the bed stand.

"How did that happen?" he asked the princess, and started applying the muddy paste on her injured leg.

"I lost my balance and hit one of the rungs," she answered and closed her eyes for a moment. The paste had a strong earthy smell and felt cool on her skin. Renado wrapped the bandages around her knee and shin, then got up and put away his bowls and utensils.

"I will change the bandages tomorrow morning, try to keep it still."

With one last glance at her, he motioned his daughter to leave the princess alone, and they disappeared through the door.

Minutes later, Link poked his head through the door frame to check whether she was alone at last. Zelda sighed when she saw him and encouraged him to enter the small room while crawling under the bedsheets.

"How is your leg?" he asked, and sat down on his own bed.

"It looks like an overripe banana and is a little swollen, but it should be okay. Renado took care of it."

Link nodded and leaned back against the wall. His hair was still damp from the bath he had taken, and he was wearing oversized, yellow pyjamas that presumably belonged to the shaman, and made him look like a boy who had sneaked into his father's closet.

Renado had taken them to the inn in Kakariko, which once must have been a lively place, with many customers from every corner of Hyrule and from different races, but the current situation of the land had left its traces. Most rooms had not been used for a long time, and thus were either unheated, or even damaged to the point, that the owners had removed the furniture and planned to renovate half of the inn, but never managed to actually carry it out, for they had lost hope and motivation along the way. Zelda and Link opted to stay in one of the few rooms that were still available, while Ashei occupied the other.

Zelda removed the towel that was holding her damp hair in place on top of her head like a turban and let her golden locks fall down on her shoulders, then tried to comb through it with her fingers, ignoring the fact she was being watched. The hot bath had helped to get rid of the stench in her hair and on her skin, and it had warmed her up, thus helping her to feel comfortably sleepy now. She laid down and put her head on the soft pillow, a yawn escaping her lips.

"Can you blow out the candle, Link? I want to sleep."

He smiled and got up from the bed, blew out the candle, and climbed back under the bedsheets. His body was tired and demanded sleep, but he kept his eyes open just for a moment longer, even as he lied down and rested his head on the pillow.

"Do you think we will be able to find the Sheikah here?" he asked into the darkness.

There was a long silence, and Link assumed that Zelda had already fallen asleep, before she muttered an answer.

"We can ask Renado tomorrow, but Link, seriously, let me sleep for now, I can barely keep myself awake."

Seconds later, he heard her breathe deeply.

The sun was already about to set when the princess finally woke up the next day. She yawned and stretched her four limbs, before rolling out of bed and putting her naked feet on the wooden floor. Link was no longer in the room, and he had carelessly tossed his pyjamas on the bed before leaving. Zelda shook her head and rolled her eyes. _Men_, she thought and stepped to the window to peer outside. The whole village was bathed in a soft orange glow, creating a cosy and peaceful atmosphere, and if it hadn't been as deserted as it was, people would certainly sit outside chitchatting, have a drink or enjoy the hot springs. The streets were empty, though, and the flags wavering softly in the wind underlined the current solitude of the village.

Zelda stepped away from the window and took off her nightwear, hoping that Link wouldn't burst in on her when she was naked. Once she had adjusted the pair of soft flaxen trousers and the chestnut brown linen shirt that someone had placed on a chair for her, and tamed her golden locks, she left the room and climbed down the stairs. The reception was empty, so she decided to look for Link in another place and left the building. The air outside was still warm and she closed her eyes for a moment while taking a deep breath through her nostrils. The air in Kakariko smelled so much different than in Castle Town, or the woods. It was dry and dusty, and even though it had an earthy smell, it could not be compared to the fresh soil in the woods. She opened her eyes again and saw a familiar figure walk out of the building they had arrived in last night. Link lifted his head when he saw her, and waved at her.

"Good morning princess," he said in a cheerful tone, and grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I suppose you slept well?"

"Good evening, Link. I did sleep well indeed," she answered, "any news?"

"Ashei is gone; she already left before I woke up. If you're hungry, you can have some stew and bread at Renado's place. He's not the best cook, but it fills your stomach."

"Have you talked to the shaman about the Sheikah yet?"

"Not yet, I figured it'd be better to wait for you," he admitted.

"Well, we should raise the subject as soon as possible," she suggested, and followed Link back inside.

"The Sheikah?" Renado lifted an eyebrow, "why do you want to know about the Sheikah?"

"They might have been involved in the latest riots," Zelda answered after swallowing the spoonful of stew she had just put into her mouth.

"I haven't seen a Sheikah for many years. What makes you think they could be involved? They have nearly disappeared from these lands."

"There has been some discrepancy between the Sheikah and the king, as far as I have been informed. They bear a grudge against the king, which is why I think it is possible that they abducted him."

Zelda's voice remained tough, but Link could see that she was struggling inside to sound professional and not let her emotions seep through. He kept quiet though, and let her do the talking.

Renado shook his head slightly. "I don't think that the Sheikah abducted the king. If they did, they would not have burned a whole city."

"Maybe. Still, we cannot completely dismiss the idea."

Renado shrugged and leaned back in his chair, observing the princess while she ate.

"Ashei told me that you used to work for the royal family. Is that true?"

The young woman nodded. "My father was one of the king's most trusted counsellors. I had to flee from the castle when they attacked. My father didn't survive the attack."

Her eyes suddenly became blank and she stared into an unknown distance.

Renado cleared his throat quietly and leaned forward in his chair again.

"I am sorry to hear that," he said sympathetically.

"Actually," Link tossed in, "we were told that some Sheikah still reside in Kakariko."

The shaman turned his head to the Hylian and shook his head again, this time more energetically.

"I have been living in this village for thirty years and never have I seen a Sheikah, not even for visits!"

"What about Old Kakariko?" Zelda interposed.

"The long forgotten village? If you believe the legends of Hyrule, it can still be found somewhere in Eldin, but no one knows if it really exists."

"I hoped you could tell me more about this," the princess said in a low voice, and lowered her head.

The shaman got up from his chair and walked over to the right side of the room where he kept a shelf with books. After scanning the back of the books with his eyes and stroking along with two fingers, he pulled one after the other out, and returned to his guests with a bunch of books under his arm, which he placed on the table.

"I have a few old records of Hyrule stored in here, maybe they can help you more than I can."

He flipped the top book open and started skimming chapter after chapter, handing over another book to Zelda, and one to Link without even looking up. The Hylian however got up from his chair, murmured something that sounded like "I will get some fresh air," and left the room.

The temperatures outside had decreased while they were discussing things with Renado, and the air was rather chilly by now. The sun slowly disappeared behind the mountains, and with it the warmth it radiated. Link tightened the cotton cape around his body and walked past the empty houses in Kakariko. Even though he was not completely illiterate, his reading skills were rather moderate, and if he could avoid feeling embarrassed by it, he would. Ilia had always been serious about teaching Link how to read, but the young man would give up too easily, as he much preferred putting his effort into training his fighting skills, rather than sitting down and trying to read one of the girl's novels. He knew how to read the letters, but it took him way too long, and patience had never been his strength.

Somewhere close behind him, he heard the cawing of a crow, and it startled him for a moment, his hand immediately reaching out for his sword, which he had not even strapped on. _I am a fool to walk around unarmed_, he thought, _if we are attacked, I can't defend Zelda, the villagers or even myself._ He decided that he should at least carry a knife around with himself, so he turned around and walked back to the inn.

The same empty reception and hallway awaited him when he stepped inside and he sighed audibly. This village was so deserted, when it should be full of life. He thought of Ordon and its people, the tiny but cosy houses, the rich green pastures, the goats and the chicken, Jaggle's dog and Sera's cat, the kids playing outside, Ilia, his best friend since childhood, and his horse which he had to leave behind in an unsafe place, and he couldn't help but feel depressed. Even though his journey had only begun, he already missed his home and his friends. When he entered the room he shared with the princess, he found his clothes washed and neatly folded on a chair, and his weapons still waiting for him, propped against the wall. He gently caressed the sheath of his loyal sword, then sat down on the bed and waited for Zelda's return.

By the time the princess came back and opened the door to their room, she found it unlit, and the hero asleep on his bed, fully dressed and with a knife in his hand. She carefully closed the door and stood in the middle of the room, looking at him, unsure of what to do next. Should she wake him to tell him what information she had gathered, or should she give him the rest he needed? She set the book, she was carrying under her arm, aside and sat down on her own bed. The moonlight shone through the window and lit her hero's face, making it easy for her to study it fully. His face looked so peaceful, except for the slight furrow of his eyebrows and the occasional twitch of the corner of his mouth. A strand of his honey blonde hair fell across his cheek as he turned his head to the side, and framed his handsome features.

_I have to wake him up,_ she thought, and slowly walked up to him, kneeling beside his bed. Her heart started beating faster, as if she had suddenly realised that she was travelling and sharing her room with one of Hyrule's most handsome men, and her hand was shaking a little when she reached out to touch his shoulder.

His hand suddenly shoot up and grabbed her wrist before she could even move any further and a pair of deep blue eyes stared at her face, aware of the short distance that separated them. Zelda felt her breath get stuck in her throat and her eyes widened.

"Oh, it's you," he mumbled sleepily, and released her wrist.

She stumbled backwards and landed on her butt, her heart still thumping heavily in her chest.

"Trying to sneak up on me in the darkness, eh?" he asked and winked at her.

Her cheeks felt hot and had turned pink, and she was grateful for the darkness.

"I was trying to wake you up, because I have valuable information for you!" she exclaimed and hastily got up from the floor.

He chuckled and sat up as well, stretching his limbs and yawning widely.

"Alright, alright, I am awake and ready for whatever you want from me."

While he was searching for a candle and a matchstick, the flustered princess tried to hide her blush, and as the lanterns lightened the room, she lowered her head and browsed through the book she had brought. She couldn't believe how bold he was. Had he forgotten that he was talking to a princess?

The bed sunk in a little when he took place next to her, and she felt his body warmth through her clothing.

She cleared her throat before shoving the opened page on his lap. It showed a map of ancient Hyrule, and, unfortunately, a lot of text. Link sighed inwardly and waited for her to speak.

"This is the only valuable record of Old Kakariko that we found," she started, "it says that it was built and inhabited by the Sheikah, before the Great Impa opened it up to the common people."

"The Great Impa?"

"The records say that Impa played a major role in Hyrule's history. Back in the Era of the Goddess Hylia, she was a loyal guardian and servant to Her Grace, and protected the lands from the evil demon Demise. She was sent through the Gate of Time to remind her future incarnations of their former life. In the Era of the Great Hero of Time, she was born and raised in the village that was built by her race, namely Kakariko, and was chosen as the princess' attendant. It is said that the Sheikah were extremely loyal and dedicated to the royal family. Furthermore, Impa proved to be the Sage of Shadows."

"Is there a picture of her?"

Zelda rolled his eyes. "No, Link, this is not a storybook. Anyway, the village used to be located at the foothills of Death Mountain, but not far from Zora river either."

She unfolded another map and placed it on top of the book.

"If you look at a map from these days, you can easily notice that Hyrule has changed a lot. But, if we compare, I think that the old village must be located in Eldin's province, somewhere between Kakariko and Zora's domain."

"So that means we have to travel north," he murmured, "and find a village that is completely hidden. Sounds like fun."

Zelda ignored the sarcastic undertone in his voice, and continued.

"Exactly. We have to keep our eyes open for everything that might reveal its location. Any signs, secret entries or traces."

"Signs?" Link chuckled. "Like 'Welcome to Old Kakariko, travellers'?"

The princess was slowly losing her head with the hero, but she tried to remain calm.

"No, signs written in a language you will probably not be able to read. If the Sheikah built it, they might also have used their own language for anything written."

"Sounds logical," he admitted and leaned backwards against the wall.

"We should take a rest now, and depart in the early morning. Who knows how long it will take us to find it."

"I wish I had Epona with me," he muttered, "I don't feel very comfortable with walking in the open field for many hours straight. As far as I know, the Eldin province doesn't provide much shelter."

She nodded. "Yes, I know, but we can't go back to Castle Town. It's way too dangerous."

Link sat back up again and slapped his palms against his thighs. "Well then, we should get ready for bed."

It was past midnight when Link woke from a strange dream, in which he was swimming in a stream of liquid golden light that made him drift towards a waterfall. As he turned his head to the side, he saw familiar people standing on the banks, waving at him, calling his name, reaching out their hands, but no matter how hard he tried to reach the borders, there was a force that pulled him closer towards the waterfall, and a strange voice calling his name. _Link, come to me._

The Hylian opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. _Only a dream,_ he thought and sighed, then turned to the side to go back to sleep, but something outside the window caught his attention before he had the chance to close his eyes again. A soft golden glow, much like the stream in his dream cast a spot of light onto the floor and his bed. Growling, he removed the blankets and stepped to the window. He couldn't really see what caused the light, but it seemed unnatural, unlike the glow of fire. He carefully opened the window and poked out his head, but the source of the light was out of his sight.

_Link, come to me._

He startled. It was the voice from his dream, but this time he heard it loud and clear, though it wasn't a real sound. He had heard it in his head, not with his ears.

_Come to my spring, _the voice called again.

Without making a sound, the Hylian grabbed his cape and put on his boots. His glance fell on his sword and he gave it a second thought, before he decided to take it with him. He strapped it to his back, and put the cape over it, securing it around his neck, then left the room, glancing one last time at the sleeping princess.

The voice led him towards the main gate of the village, and the closer he got to the spring, the stronger the golden glow became, until he was fully bathed in it.

_Step into the water, brave one._

Link did as he was told, and even though the water reached up to the middle of his shank, it did not made him wet, but simply dripped off his trousers.

The calm water now started to splutter and caused tiny golden waves to appear, and disappear again, and from it's middle arose a creature that seemed to be made of the same pure golden light. Dazzled, Link covered his eyes with the back of his hand and waited until the light had dimmed down to a more comfortable brightness.

The creature that floated now in front of his eyes was breathtakingly beautiful, yet the strangest thing he had ever seen. Swirls of pulsating light adorned two huge wings that kept its body floating on top of the water, and sharp claws retained an orb with the same pulsating energy. Its head strongly reminded him of an owl, though it had a mouth underneath its beak-shaped nose –at least that's what Link thought it was-, and some sort of beard.

_My name is Eldin. I am the light spirit that guards the village of Kakariko. We don't have much time, so please listen to me, Link. You are looking for the Sheikah, and have planned to travel to Old Kakariko, is that true?_

Link nodded.

_You won't find the one you seek in the forgotten village, but nevertheless I strongly recommend that you start looking for it. There is one Sheikah who still resides in the old village and she knows where you can find him. But you must be careful. The entry to Old Kakariko lies in a dangerous area, and is not easy to be found. I have marked its location on your map, so you won't lose too much time. _

Link's face lightened up. "Wow, that's great! Thank you!"

_Only travel during the day. I can feel a dark power rise from beyond the borders of Hyrule, and it becomes stronger day by day. They are sending out more forces. Riders and seekers. They are looking for the princess and you. Keep your identity secret._

"Is there anyone we can trust?" Link hesitantly asked.

_Your secret will be safe with the Sheikah. When time comes, you will know who you can trust. Link, before you go, there is one last thing I want to give you. Please take this amulet._

Link held out his hand, and the light spirit dropped the small item carefully to his palm. Not knowing what to do with it, the blonde gave the light spirit a questioning look.

_In times of darkness, it will light your way. Link, it's time to bid you farewell. _

Link watched how the creature disappeared in a ball of light, and how the water turned back to its normal state and colour. Now that the light was gone, darkness enshrouded him and he felt the water soak his trousers and fill up his boots.

_Oh great, _he thought and hurried to get back on dry land. One last time, he walked back to the inn to get some rest before they would leave this village.


	8. The Hidden Village

_**A/N: As promised, there will be more action in the following chapter. It's good to see the story move on, without getting stuck on too many lengthy dialogues. A quick note about Zelda's mare's name. I originally intended to give her an Arabic name, but then I found a nice site with Icelandic horse names and their meanings, and I decided to name her Hríma instead, which can be translated as "covered in rime". **_

**「****08****」****The Hidden Village **

Dense, grey fog wafted in the valley of Death Mountain in the early morning hours, and even though the sun had started to rise behind the huge red rocks, its rays did not manage to cut through the thick substance. The princess tightened the woollen cape around her neck and hid her long hair underneath the warm cloth, then readjusted the strap of their supply bag.

"Take this loaf of bread too," Renado called, running towards them before they would be gone, and handed it over to Zelda.

He looked at both of them, then smiled.

"Take good care of her," he said with a glance and a playful wink to the hero, but his face became serious again.

"I wish you good luck on your journey. If you ever happen to find the old village, be sure to drop by again and let me know."

Link nodded. "I promise."

"Llael."

Zelda lifted her head and looked at the shaman.

"I want you to have this," he said, and took her hand, her open palm bound upward, and placed a small item in her hand.

"It is a protective charm," he explained, "it once belonged to my wife. She used to wear it around her neck."

"What happened to your wife?" the princess whispered, guessing the answer already.

"She died when she gave birth to Luda." His eyes became almost blank, as if he was wallowing in memories, but he rubbed them with his left hand and took a deep breath.

"I am sorry," Zelda answered, in the same soft and quiet voice, then put the charm that was hanging on a silver chain around her neck. "I will always wear it," she promised.

The Hylians were about to say their goodbyes and walk off, when the sound of clopping was to be heard at the other end of the village. Link nodded at Zelda and pulled her backwards in the safe spot between two houses, staring into the direction where he heard the sound, even though the fog did not allow him to recognise anything but dark shadows and deformed shapes. He quietly drew his sword and waited until the shadows grew bigger and he heard the snorting of a horse. The shaman was still standing the in the middle of the main alley, his hands pressed to his hips.

"Who is there?" he asked in a strong voice that ran afoul of his appearance.

A minute of silence passed, until the head of a horse appeared in front of the man, followed by the massive shape of a carriage, and the face of a sturdy, brisk woman with red hair.

"Hello Renado," she chirped in an alluring voice, and jumped off the carriage.

Link let out a sigh of relief when he recognised the woman from the bar in southern Castle Town, and he emerged from the spot between the houses into the open alley.

"Oh!" Telma exclaimed when she saw the hero and the princess, "I was worried you two had left before I would arrive. How are you my lovelies?"

Zelda gave her a warm smile. "We are fine and that is all thanks to you."

"Did you think I would let these bastards have you? They burst into my bar with their hideous mutts, though I have a "no dogs allowed" sign hanging on the walls outside, right under their noses! They scared the shit out of my poor Louise."

A low meow resounded from underneath her cape, and Telma removed the cloth. Right under her impressive cleavage was the head of a white Persian cat, and it opened its mouth to meow again. Telma lifted Lousie up, gave her a kiss on the fluffy head, and put her back under her arm to keep her safe and warm.

"I am really happy to see you two," she repeated and put her hand on Zelda's shoulder, "but I think you are keeping a secret."

Zelda gave her a small, unsure smile and tried to think about what to answer, but something had caught Link's attention and distracted him from their speech.

"Epona!" he exclaimed when he walked around the carriage and recognised his horse, that was connected to the back of the carriage with a rope. Epona whinnied enthusiastically upon seeing her master, and Link hurried to free her from the rope. Telma had saddled and bridled the hero's loyal steed, and Link wondered how she managed to tame her, since she usually did not let anyone come close to her, let alone Link and Ilia, but Link figured that she was a smart animal and knew when it was time to behave.

Telma, however, had not only brought the chestnut coloured mare. Next to Epona was standing a white horse, tied to the same carriage with another rope, rubbing its head against its flank.

"Oh yes, this." Telma laughed when Link appeared from behind the carriage with two horses. "I told you not to worry about your steed, didn't I?" She snickered.

"I figured you would need a little speed help to whatever place you go," she said.

"I think this used to be Princess Zelda's horse," she added thoughtfully, after giving a quick glance to the blonde girl.

_She knows,_ Link thought. The affection Zelda showed for the horse as she patted its nose was a little too obvious, and Telma was a sharp-witted woman. Whatever it was that she was thinking at that moment, she kept it to herself.

"Thank you so much," he said honestly, "I am more than happy to have her back. And you are happy to see me too, right?" he added, looking at Epona.

"But I think we have to go now. We can't afford to lose more time."

Telma nodded. "I understand. That's the spirit of youth. Always on the run, huh?" She laughed and nudged Renado's shoulder, winking at him.

"You take care of your girl, young lad. She is important, though I am sure you know that already." She winked again.

Both Hylians strapped their bags and belongings to the saddles before mounting their steeds, said their goodbyes and waved at the shaman and the barmaid, then started their journey towards the northern gate of Kakariko village. Although Link barely knew the brisk bartender, he was deeply thankful to her for bringing him back his beloved horse, and he was more than happy, that they did not have to travel by foot. Apart from the fact that travelling on horse was a lot faster, the animal gave him a feeling of security, too. With Epona, he felt invincible. He glanced at his companion from the side. Although she kept her eyes glued to the path and the rock formation in front of them, she seemed lost in thoughts, and he wondered if sitting on her own horse made her feel the same way, too.

They reached the northern gate in a mere fifteen minutes and rode out into the open field, leaving the deserted village behind. The fog was still hanging over the land like a dense grey cloud, but the sun was relentlessly making its way up towards the sky, and its warming rays soon started to break through the fog, dissolving it. The white horse trotted peacefully behind Epona, while they made their way along the extension of Death Mountain and the multiple canyons that framed the plains of the Eldin province. By the time the sun had reached its highest position in the sky, the mist had disappeared completely, and enabled the travellers to overview the vast plain. Though the area didn't provide much shelter, they mainly rode along the canyons, avoiding the open field as best as they could, only taking breaks in the shadow of the red rock formations.

Link had lost any real sense of time, but when nightfall came, it felt like they had been riding through the same desolate area for two days straight, and he was delighted to get out of the saddle and flop down on the ground, stretching his limbs, yawning and simply closing his eyes for a moment, feeling every muscle in his body.

Zelda sat down next to him after taking care of her horse, and drew up her knees. They had barely spoken a few words throughout the day, not wanting to get distracted too much, and it had built up a distance between them that wasn't wearing off easily.

"We better not light a fire," Link finally murmured after a while.

"One of us should stay awake and keep watch," the princess suggested, but she sounded tired, and ended her sentence with a yawn.

"You should rest, I will keep watch," the hero offered, though he wanted nothing more than sleep.

She nodded. "We will take turns. Wake me up when half of the night is over and I will keep watch until the morning."

Link stood up again, released Epona from the saddle and removed his bag. He took out a few pieces of dried meat, half a loaf of bread and two carrots, shared his ration with Zelda, and chewed absentmindedly on his food. He hoped that they would pass away the night without incidents.

The princess did not talk much either. She stared at the main tower of the castle that, although high and impressive, looked like a toothpick from this distance, and sighed. She thought about her home, that she was forced to leave, about her father, who had been abducted, and about the dark forces that the light spirit in Ordon's spring had mentioned. Who were they and what was their goal? Did they plan to enslave Hyrule's population and take over the land to rule it? Would history repeat itself and Hyrule be precipitated into ruin once again? She did not dare to think about what could happen if they did not manage to find the Sheikah and save her father and, perhaps, her beloved land.

"What are you thinking about?"

Link's question yanked her out of her thoughts, and she turned his head to look at him.

"I was thinking about the future," she said quietly, "and I am worried about my father."

"I am sure he is alive," he tried to reassure her.

"Yes. I can feel that he is still alive, but I am worried how much longer they will let him live, if we don't find the Sheikah. Or them."

"We will find the Sheikah, Zelda. And free the king."

"I am afraid that history will repeat itself once again. We might be the incarnations of the past heroes, but I don't think I am strong enough to be queen and guide my people. I don't have the wisdom."

Her brows furrowed and she bit her lower lip.

"Don't be so harsh on yourself," he softly said and put his hand on her forearm, "try to get some rest now, you need energy for tomorrow."

She nodded and pulled the woollen cape tighter around her body. The night air was chilly, and they did not have a fire to warm themselves, so she tried to press her knees as close to her chest in order to gain the maximum of warmth from her own body.

Link kept watch for the first couple of hours after Zelda had fallen asleep, but he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. The only thing that prevented him from sleeping was the cold that came creeping under his clothes, and the cawing of hungry crows and vultures. Every once in a while, he heard his companion moan or whimper softly, and saw her coil herself up. He reluctantly removed his own cape and gently covered her shivering body with it, but already regretted his decision a few minutes later.

Zelda's sobs suddenly yanked him out of his light slumber. He had not even noticed that he had drifted off into sleep, but now he was fully awake again. The princess was still lying on the cold ground, her body shaking with every sob and every sound that escaped her lips. At first, Link wasn't sure if she was awake or sleeping, but soon figured, that she was having a bad dream. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but hesitated, not knowing whether he should wake her up or let her sleep. In the end, he decided to release her from her nightmare and gently shook her shoulder, thus bringing her back to reality.

Her eyes mirrored her confusion at the sudden change of events, and traces of tears on her face slightly shimmered in the cold moonlight.

"You were having a nightmare," he said softly.

"Link," she whispered, "I feel so cold."

"I don't have anything else to offer," he replied with a light shrug, and felt sorry for not being able to help, but the princess suddenly moved closer, and pressed her shaking body against him in desperate need of warmth and comfort.

It wasn't much but it felt good, and so he gently wrapped his arms around her, and held her close to his body until she had fallen asleep once again. With this new source of warmth, it was harder to stay awake, but the Hylian did not have the heart to wake the sleeping princess once again, thus eventually giving in to sleep, too.

The second day of their journey did not differ much from the first. It seemed like, no matter how many hours they rode, the landscape was not changing, and Link had grown tired of the same red rocks, dusty paths and green plains. He unfolded the map with the light spirit's marks on it once again and traced along their route with his index finger.

_If we're lucky, we can make it to the hidden village by nightfall, but it seems more likeable that we will have to spend another night out in the open,_ he thought and moaned inwardly. Even if they made it to the area marked on his map, they still had to find the village, and looking for it in the middle of the night would be even more complicated as it already was.

In the late afternoon, they finally left the plain behind and reached a less vast, but more mountainous area. Whereas the sun had been warming their bodies during the whole day, the air was considerably chillier in this new region, as the rock formations seemed to swallow every sunny ray, and cast long shadows.

Link scanned the new area with his eyes. On the one hand, it reassured him that the mountains in this part of the Eldin province offered various elevations, platforms and niches, but on the other hand, they bid perfect shelter for any enemies as well. They had to be more cautious than ever.

He glanced at his map again.

"According to the map, we should reach the hidden village pretty soon, maybe in one or two hours, but the sun is about to set and I think we should better find a place to rest, and look for it in the morning."

"The sun will set in about one hour. Maybe we can make it before nightfall. I'd rather sleep in a house than here," Zelda said and shivered slightly. This area was everything but welcoming and she wasn't eager to spend the night out in the open again.

"Our horses are tired, and so are we," he interjected, even though the thought of a warm bed was very alluring, but they couldn't afford to run around in the middle of the night and look for something _hidden_, without having enough strength to defend themselves, in case they ran straight into their enemies.

"We should try."

"Zelda, I really think we should stop here and rest."

"Link, please!" She sounded very tired and desperate. "I really don't feel at ease in this region. I think we should give it a try at least. If we don't find it, we can still find a place to rest there."

He sighed, but eventually gave in. After all she was the princess of Hyrule, and he had consented to aid her.

Epona snorted, irritated by the fact that her master was pushing her to go faster even though she was exhausted.

"I am sorry," he murmured and caressed her long neck, "but if we manage to find the village, you can rest in safety."

However, luck was not on their side this time. As they rode along the same cold stone walls, and turned off from the main road, they ran straight into the arms of a mob of Bulblins, that were sitting around camp-fires. Link was the first one to react, despite the fact that the scene almost seemed unreal. He drew his sword and took the reins in his right hand, urging Zelda to stay behind him. Every sign of fatigue disappeared in a matter of seconds, and his senses were on full alert. The chitchat of the Bulblins died down as soon as they noticed the intruders, but the awkward silence only lasted for a minute, until they leapt to their feet and started shouting all over the place. Epona reared up when the first Bulblin approached her and kicked him hard, sending him to the ground. It was all it needed to start the fight. Some of the archers grabbed their bows and started firing arrows at the Hylians, others swung their clubs decorated with sharp metal spikes. Link lifted his shield to protect himself from the flying arrows, but held his horse back. If he moved forward, he would enable their enemies to easily target the white horse and the princess, so he stayed back and fought off the Bulblins that approached him directly. An arrow hit an archer that was about to fire a burning arrow at Link, and Zelda triumphed, but her attack wasn't left unanswered. Link's eyes scanned the camp. There were only about ten Bulblins, and three of them had already bit the ground. _Nothing to worry about_, he would have told himself, if there hadn't been the warning voice in his head, and the bad feeling in his stomach. Something told him, that they were only the advance party, and the voice in his head proved to be right. More and more Bulblins found their death at the hands of both Hylians, but it did not scare them off. On the contrary, they became bolder, tried to jump onto Epona and Zelda's white horse, and tugged at Link's boots and legs. He managed to kick one of the Bulblins in the stomach, but accidentally dug his heel into Epona's side, which caused her to rear up and almost throw her rider off her back.

One of the archer's arrow flew past Zelda's ear and scraped her skin lightly, but it did not hit its target. The answering one buried itself in the archer's forehead, though, and knocked him off his feet. Zelda was just about to prevail over their victory, when one of the last remaining Bulblins grabbed a horn and blew it with the last strength he possessed. For a minute, an uncomfortable silence settled on the battlefield. Zelda gave Link a frightened and questioning look, and the latter grabbed his sword tighter, collecting Epona's reins with his free hand. The last two remaining Bulblins did not try to attack, but they glared mischievously at them and cackled. Epona pranced nervously and Zelda's horse threw its head backwards. All of a sudden, heavy clopping resounded in the canyon, drawing closer with a frightening speed, and a mere seconds later, a stampede of angry Bullbos dashed towards them. Zelda shrieked at the sight of the massive boars with red eyes and impressive fangs. Every Bullbo was ridden by two Bulblins; a rider and an archer, and they were fast and skilled. Link urged Epona forward. The Bullbos might be fearless and sturdy, but Epona was smart and agile. Link led her directly towards one of the boars, ducking down when an arrow came flying in his direction, and swung her around hard before they would collide, smashed down his blade between the riders, and knocked them off their mount. The archer was crushed under Epona's hooves as she dashed forward again. Link glanced back at Zelda. She led her horse behind Epona, avoiding the contact with the wild boars, and took the opportunity to shoot arrows at the Bulblin riders. One of her arrows hit a Bullbo instead, but even though the arrow head buried itself in its flesh, it didn't seem to feel any pain at all. It simply continued running after the horses like crazy.

"Aim at their eyes!" Link shouted, but his voice drowned in the chaos of the battlefield. Epona dodged another Bullbo, but tripped and lost her balance for a moment. Her foreleg gave way, and Link, having concentrated on slashing another Bulblin, was thrown off her back, landed hard on the ground, and lost his shield. He moaned painfully, but quickly rolled away when a spiked club came crashing down on him. The Bulblin aimed at him again, and this time hit him hard in the chest. The Hylian stumbled backwards, coughing. For a moment, all he could see were dark spots dancing in front of his eyes, and he desperately tried to get air into his aching lungs. The chain-mail protected him from major injures, but the force of the attack had left him breathless for a moment. He tried to reach his shield, but there was an angry Bulblin standing between him and his protective armour , and he could not get to Epona either. He had to fight without his shield, dodging the attacks of the heavy club as best as he could, and slain his enemy when he caught it off-guard.

Abruptly, the Bulblins and Bullbos froze in their movements and once more, an unexpected silence settled. Link turned around to find the cause of this sudden interruption. If the minions stopped fighting even though they were on the winning side, it usually meant that there was more trouble coming up. Another horn was blown, then, after a short moment of tension, a giant armoured Bullbo made its way through the canyon. It was much bigger than the ordinary Bullbos, with thick grey hair that shimmered blue in the moonlight, and two huge fangs on each side. Its head was completely protected by a thick metal armour, with two giant horns sticking out of it, giving it a thoroughly frightening appearance. On its back sat another Bulblin, but he was taller and sturdier than his minions, and wore a helmet with the same oversized horns, and in his hand he held a giant axe. He stopped his mount in the middle of the scene and looked around, his eyes focused at the young woman with the long blond hair, sitting horrified on her white horse.

He laughed out and showed his sharp, yellow teeth. "Well, well, whad'we got here. Whadda coincidence!"

Link's eyes widened. He never thought that Bulblins were able to speak Hylian, even though the accent was unmistakably strong and alien.

"I heard cha manage'd to escape in Castl'town," he continued and kept his eyes glued to Zelda.

"Ya idiots! Ya'r not meant to shoot da girl! We need'ha alive! Kill da boy."

"You are not going to kill anyone of us," Zelda said in a determined tone, "I don't know what is so special about a simple maid. I am no use to you," she added.

The Bulblin laughed again.

"Ya think ya can take me for'n idiot? I've my orders to gather sweet inn'cent girls with long blonde 'air. 'nough talkin."

With a sign of his hand, he ordered his minions to continue where they had stopped before, and kicked his heels into his Bullbo's flanks, leading it into the princess' direction. The white horse reared up in panic as the giant boar approached her with a speed one would not expect from such a massive animal.

"Llael!" Link shouted and ran towards them.

Zelda's mare now fully panicked and buckled to get her rider off her back, then dashed off into the opposite direction, away from the battlefield and the approaching assaulter. The princess no longer had control over her horse, and tried to jump off, but her foot got stuck in the stirrup and she hung in the air like a rag doll before she hit the ground with a painful moan. The boar was fast, but Link managed to reach his friend first, drawing his sword to protect her. With a battle cry, the Bulblin launched his axe at Link and it collided with the blade, but the collision force swept the Hylian off his feet and he landed on his back, but managed to roll away from the second attack. He regained his footing and swung the sword, but the Bulblin parried the blow off, and brought his boar to a halt.

"Get out of'ma way," he grumbled. His mocking tone was gone, and he swung his axe anew, bellowing orders to his minions in their own language, who finally snapped out of their frozen state and started attacking the Hylian and his chestnut horse again. Epona reared up, kicked and bit every Bulblin that came too close, but she was injured and her strength was fading gradually. An arrow hit Link's thigh and he cried out in pain and anger, but he had no time to concentrate on the smaller Bulblins. He had to protect Zelda with his life, and could not afford to lose her in this battle. If they abducted her, Hyrule might be lost.

"No," he growled angrily and threw himself at the Bulblin king again. His blade collided with the creature's kneecap but hit it in a wrong angle. It might leave a nice bruise, but did not manage to cut him seriously. Link stumbled forward, dodged an attack from a smaller Bulblin and was about to swing around when pain struck his body like a lightning bolt. He dropped down to his knees, blood running from his shoulder. Whereas the axe had missed him before, it now hit its target, leaving a deep wound on the hero's shoulder. Link coughed and spat blood, his vision blurring. He barely heard the princess shout his name and run towards him, then his vision blurred within a dazzling light.

The Bulblin king threw his hands in the air with a sudden outcry of pain when the strong light hit his eyes. He had tried to grab the running girl but the sharp blade of his axe had only managed to chop off a thick strand of golden hair, when a sudden force field of light blinded him. The Bullbos roared in pain and started moving backwards, away from the light field and away from the Hylian girl that produced it. The Triforce symbol on her hand glowed in the same dazzling light and for a brief moment, the Bulblins' eyes reflected fear. The boars roared one more time, then dashed off in the shelter of the dark, away from the light that hurt their eyes and minds.

When the light died down, the canyon was empty apart from the dead bodies that were strewn around the red ground, and the chestnut mare, that trotted tremblingly into her master's direction. Zelda stared at her hand in shock when she realised, that it was her who had produced this field of light, but she quickly snapped out of it again.

"Link!" She grabbed him by his unwounded shoulder and turned him around to see his face. He was breathing, but was struggling to remain conscious.

"Link, can you hear me?" Tears filled her eyes. "Please, stay with me. You must stay with me, do you hear me? LINK!"

He moaned softly but kept his eyes closed, his breath flat and weak.

"Epona, come here," she pleaded the horse, "I know you are hurt but, you must carry your master."

The mare threw her head back, but she understood the gravity of the situation and lowered her body to her knees. Zelda grabbed the hero under his arms and lifted him up in the air, gently carrying him to his horse with slow steps. She hoisted him up on Epona's back, his upper body leant against her neck and held him in place until Epona had fully gotten back to her feet.

"Hríma!" While they walked along the red rocks, looking for any sign of the hidden village, the princess desperately called for her horse, again and again, but the white mare was gone.

"Shit!" she cursed, tears still blurring her eyesight, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. She lifted her head to the sky.

"Goddesses! Help us! Please, help us."

"I might not be a Goddess, but perhaps I can help you nevertheless," a thin voice suddenly resonated in the dark.

Zelda spun around and searched for the origin of the voice.

"I am down here," it said again, and Zelda lowered her eyes. Not far from her stood a creature, half her size and observed them with curiosity.

"Please," the princess pleaded, "my friend is hurt and needs help."

The creature nodded. "I can see that. Follow me, my child."

It turned around and walked off into the darkness and headed straight into the wall, but instead of bumping against it, it seemed to just walk through. Zelda's eyes widened, but she didn't have time to wonder and simply followed with Epona on her heels. And then she went through the wall and into the shelter of a long forgotten village.


	9. Digging In The Past

**「****09****」****Digging In The Past**

Stew rose from an open pot, the smell of chicken broth filled the air in the small house, and a fire crackled in the heath which served to keep the room warm, and could be used as a stove, too. Link slowly opened his tired eyes, still unaware of his current location and situation, then closed them again. He moaned softly and tried to roll on his right side, but quickly stopped midway, as pain flared up in his shoulder. His eyes opened again and stayed open, a loud groan escaping his lips this time.

„Seems like he is awake," an unknown voice said in the back of the room.

Someone approached his bed and bent over him, a familiar face appearing in front of his eyes.

„Zelda," he muttered, „what happened?"

„You were injured, and lost a lot of blood. But we are safe now. Link, we are in Old Kakariko!"

He tried to sit up, but the pain spread into his arm and hand as he tried to steady himself on the bed, and Zelda had to help him into a sitting position.

The house he found himself in was painfully small, and consisted only of one single room. The opposite wall had a small kitchen corner, with a hearth, currently used as a stove, a small dining table with two chairs, a cupboard and a small shelf with all kinds of jars. The other side of the room was decorated with a bed, a closet and a night stand, and in a niche he recognised a wash basin behind a curtain, but there was not more to be found.

The small person who was sitting behind the table finally got up from their chair, approached the stove and poured some of the broth from the pot into a bowl, then walked over to the bed and put the bowl on the night stand.

„Link, this is Impaz," Zelda said, „she found us and agreed to accommodate us."

Link thanked the woman called Impaz and reached out for the bowl, while eyeing her curiously. She was tiny, about half his size, and old. Her face was carved with deep wrinkles on her forehead, under her eyes and on her cheeks, and the corners of her thin mouth pointed slightly downwards. Her grey hair was tied in two buns at the side of her head and an earring hung from her right earlobe. She was wearing a long green skirt with red embroidery, a flaxen top with a high collar, a blue belt and open slippers. She was an ordinary old woman, but her most outstanding attribute was definitely her crimson eyes. Her ears were pointed too, but not quite as long as the ears of a Hylian.

Impaz returned his stare with a smile.  
„Eat, my child, you have to regain your strength. I will go and fetch some water from the well."

She tucked a bucket under her arm and left the house.

„Who is she?" he asked after he finished eating his broth.

Zelda smiled softly. „She is the last of her kind who still resides in this deserted village. She is a Sheikah, Link."

„A Sheikah?" He raised his eyebrows. „Really?"

„Of course. I am sure you have noticed her red eyes, and her pointed ears. There is no race in Hyrule with red eyes other than the Sheikah."

„Zelda, what happened last night?"

The princess lowered her eyes before she spoke.

„After the Bulblin king wounded you, he tried to grab and drag me on his boar, but when he touched me, I...well I don't really know what happened," she admitted, „the Triforce on my hand started to glow and then there was this field of light and they fled. It all happened so fast. When the light faded, we were alone with Epona. She carried you while I was trying to find help and that's when Impaz appeared. She brought us here."

„What about Epona? Is she okay?"

Zelda nodded. „Her front leg was injured a little, but Impaz tended to her wounds. She should be okay."

„Thank the Three," Link sighed. „I am glad that you aren't hurt," he said quietly, and she could see the worry in his eyes.

„Don't worry about me, Link, I am fine."

He smiled at her, but his brows furrowed when he saw her hair, and he reached out to touch the golden locks that lacked length on one side.

„What happened to your hair?"

„Oh. This." She shook her head. „I had a bad hairdresser this time I guess," she joked, but Link's face remained stern.

The door was opened again, and the small Sheikah woman entered the piece with a bucked filled with water, which she placed next to the wash basin, then walked over to her shelf and started rummaging about in her jars and bowls.

When she was done, she returned to the bed with two different bowls, a towel and bandages.

„I need to look after your wounds and change the bandages," she explained, and with one glance at Zelda, she continued, „would you mind helping me again my child?"

Link soon found himself sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but his underpants, under the eyes of two women who were tending to his injuries on his shoulder and thigh, feeling a little uncomfortable. The muddy paste that Impaz applied to his wounds had a cooling effect and smelled sweet, in contrast to any other herb pastes he knew of.

"Can you stand?" asked the princess after she had finished bandaging her hero, and helped him out of bed.

"I'm fine," he said, a little embarrassed by the fact that a girl was helping him to stand. The wound on his shoulder stung, but the paste numbed the pain surprisingly well.

"I just need some fresh air."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked, offering her company to him, but he shook his head. "I just want to check on Epona."

For some reason, he wanted to be alone for a moment. He put on his boots and left the house.

Zelda sighed and stared at the closed door behind which the young man had just disappeared. Impaz cleared her throat to call the princess' attention to her, and after she noticed that it had worked, she smiled warmly.

"He will be alright," she reassured Zelda, "now, child, tell me, what brings you here?"

"This will be a long story," the princess answered, and sat down on the chair that Impaz pulled out from under the table for her.

"I might not have much," the old woman said, "but I have time. Much time."

Link stood at the end of an alley that was framed with houses, built closely next to each other, on both sides and led to a path that was cut off by a pile of rocks and wooden boards on the right, and ended with a board that throned over what Link assumed to be the entry to the village, and presumably served as a welcome sign, though the letters were barely visible anymore. If Link had thought that the new Kakariko was deserted, then the word definitely acquired a whole new definition upon seeing the state Old Kakariko was in. The houses on the left and right of the alley were run-down barracks, with broken doors and shattered windows. The leftovers of a watchtower stuck out of the ground next to Impaz' house, leading to a sort of backyard with a broken fence. Link peered over the fence into the yard with the dusty red earth, and wondered if Impaz, or any other resident used to grow vegetables or at least flowers in it. He turned around and walked along the track, past the houses, poking his head through a broken window every once in a while. Most of the houses were empty, only a building that looked roughly like an inn still offered some brittle furniture, like a round table, and two beds.

_All these buildings must have been abandoned and left to rot for a long time, _he thought as he stepped out of the ramshackle inn and on a side path behind the building, _how can someone still live in this desolate place?_

He walked up a ramp that could have been a staircase long ago, and found the well that Impaz had been talking about before. Its diameter measured about two meters and was big enough for an adult to actually fall down, if they leaned over too much. He put his hands on the rim and peered inside, past the bucket that hung from a rope on a wooden construction, built to lift it up and down. Bars of steel were embedded in the stone of the well, suggesting that it was possible to climb down, if there was no water.

Behind the well, Link recognised the leftovers of a windmill. Only one of the sails hung down the stone tower, while the other two were scattered about the ground, and the last one was completely missing. Many of the boards of the vanes were either broken or distorted, and the cloth hung down in rags. The sight of this abandoned village filled him with a sentiment of sadness, much like a memory of older days – days he had not really lived, yet his soul seemed to remember them. He turned around and continued looking for Epona, deciding he would return to Zelda and the Sheikah woman after he made sure that his beloved steed was fine.

Impaz returned to the table with two mugs of hot herb tea and put one in front of Zelda, who had just finished telling her story to the old woman. Though she had been careful to hide her true identity in front of everyone except Link, she went with her gut and decided that she could trust Impaz.

"I see," the red-eyed Sheikah said, "the one you seek was a great hero in the time of Ganondorf's reign. He aided in freeing Hyrule from the evil king of thieves."

"Can you tell me more about him?" Zelda asked, curiosity written in her face.

"Many stories have been passed down through different generations, but only two Sheikah were able to acquire renown in the course of history: the Great Impa, and a warrior called Sheik. The Sheikah had always been loyal to the royal family, but the bonds that Impa and Sheik shared with the princess, were beyond ordinary loyalty. Impa, being the princess' nursemaid, must have been like a mother for her, and Sheik, well, he would lay down his life for her. For your ancestor."

She paused her speech when Link barged in, but the princess motioned him to be quiet and sit down beside them, to listen to Impaz' story.

"Sheik was a sublime warrior with great wisdom and strength. He was light and agile, trained to kill and protect the princess from an early age, but he was also the Great Hero of Time's guide and teacher, providing him advice, information and magical songs. The Sheikah had always been a race with great magical powers, but there is not much of this magic left anymore."

She looked sad, regret visible in her crimson eyes.

"The light spirit Ordona told me that me and Link are the descendants of the Great Hero and the princess from that time, thus having inherited their powers, even though I am still kinda doubtful about this, at least from my side. Do you think it's possible that this Sheik's soul was reborn in our days, too?"

"I wish I could give you an answer to your question, my child," the Sheikah said, "but our race is almost extinct. Most of the Sheikah left Hyrule long ago."

"Oh." Zelda's face looked disappointed.

"Most of the residents in this village were my age, but they too, left this place about nineteen years ago."

Impaz leaned back in her chair and took a sip from her tea, before putting the mug back down on the table.

"Though there was one young woman among us," she remembered, "around your age, maybe a few years older. She was pregnant when she left Old Kakariko."

A spark of hope returned to Zelda's eyes.

"If she was pregnant nineteen years ago, it means that this child must be around our age now, and could _possibly _be the one we are looking for."

Link frowned. "That's quite a stretch. This child could be anyone."

"Yes, anyone, so he might as well be this Sheik."

It was quite obvious that she was taking every possibility, as small as it may be, into consideration, which was – in the face of the latest events – actually understandable, but Link did not want her to put all her hope and expectations into one tiny chance.

"Even if he was, where shall we look for him? We don't have the time to run through Hyrule asking people if they have seen a Sheikah warrior, who might not even be a warrior anymore. He could be _anything _and everywhere or nowhere."

Zelda sighed. She knew that Link was right, but they could not just sit around doing nothing while her father was captured, and creatures like Bulblins were hunting her. They needed to find this Sheikah, at any cost.

"Ehrr," Impaz interrupted, "I am not sure if this is any helpful at all, but the woman told me she would leave for the sea on the borders of Hyrule. Her name was Fanadi."

"There is a sea in Hyrule?! I did not know," Zelda exclaimed, her face lightening up once more.

"I am not sure," Impaz admitted, "Fanadi had always been rather...special."

"What do you mean?" Link asked, not really able to figure out how to interpret the word 'special'.

"She believed in fortune-telling, and told everyone that she could see the future. Though no one really believed her. Her predictions were always a little off, or too confusing to get the gist of it. Once she foretold that a lightning bolt would hit her neighbour within a few days, and the poor man didn't dare to leave his house for a week." She giggled like a young girl. "Of course, nothing like that ever happened."

Both Hylians grinned.

"I don't know if the sea she always spoke of really exists, and if she ever made it to that place, but I guess this is the only hint I could give you. Her house is located at the left side of the building that used to be an inn, in case you want to check if there is still something in this ruin that might help you gather information."

Zelda beamed. Learning that Sheik didn't reside in Old Kakariko was bad news, but they had gained a new chance, and, no matter how small it was, they would grasp it.

In the early afternoon of the following day, Zelda and Link left the shelter of Impaz' small but cosy home to start digging in the past. They reached the house that once belonged to Fanadi and cautiously walked in, afraid that broken pieces of wood or brick could fall on their heads while they were looking for any cues. Link, standing in the middle of what once seemed to be the living room, clasped his hands enthusiastically.

"Well then, let the fun begin."

Zelda rolled her eyes at the hero. "Make sure your brain doesn't get more damage," she said, but Link was already out of the room and started rummaging through a chest of drawers next door. Zelda sighed. She carefully opened the doors of an old cupboard and jumped aside, shrieking at the sight of numerous spider webs that were still occupied by its creators, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. But Link had heard her outcry and poked his head through the doorframe. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she stuttered, and quickly closed the doors again, "just a bunch of spiders."

Link smirked, amusement in his eyes. "Well, that was to be expected. Shall I give you a hand?"

Zelda was about to say no, but gave it a second thought. There was no way she would put her hand in this cupboard, and even though she hated to appear weak, especially while being with men, she agreed to let him do the dirty work.

Link joined her, opened the cupboard again and removed the webs, not caring about the spiders that fled into every direction. Once they were gone, Zelda dared to put her hand inside and started looking for something that could give them any hints.

It took them not longer than an hour to rummage through the whole house, and when they met again in the living room, they placed everything they had gathered on the table. Link looked at the bunch of papers and the instrument that they had found in one of the commodes and in a box hidden under a loose board on the floor. It was a lyre, with a golden body shaped like a crescent moon, ending in an outward curve at both sides, that looked like sharp, bent horns. The delicate strings were still intact, but had yellowed over time. Zelda took it in her hands and gently caressed the strings, gaining a bell-like sound from the instrument. She looked at it in awe, then carefully put it back on the cloth in which it had been wrapped. Link grabbed a bundle of papers and looked through them. There were some bills and invoices from a shop called "Bonooru's Brilliant Bazar" amongst the papers, which Link sorted out, and a few self-drawn maps with a crazy amount of scribblings. "What the hell is this," he mumbled.

"Ah-chooooo."

He lifted his head and looked at Zelda who was trying to repress another sneeze, a wide grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Quite dusty here, huh?"

"Ah-choooooo!"

He laughed. "Okay, let's just grab what we found and go back to Impaz, maybe she can help us decode this mess," he suggested, grabbed the lyre and the old maps, and shoved her out of the house.

Both Hylians and the Sheikah woman huddled together over the maps that lay spread out on the kitchen table, trying to make any sense out of the mess of scribblings and arrows drawn all over the place. Link munched on a piece of meat that Impaz had prepared for dinner while Zelda deciphered the messy handwriting and made notes on a blank sheet of paper. He wondered where Impaz got her supplies from, given the fact that barely anyone knew about this village, but decided he'd rather not know _what _exactly he was eating, since the only animals he had seen were stray cats and rats, as well as bugs and spiders. He stared at the dark meat that still had a tint of green. _Or Bulblins,_ he thought and put back the fork, his appetite having gone all of a sudden.

He glanced over at Zelda. Beads of sweat had gathered on her forehead as she was deciphering and writing down notes with a determined look on her face.

He sighed soundlessly and massaged his still bandaged shoulder. The pain was almost gone, and the wound was healing incredibly fast. The herbs that Impaz used were extremely effective, and he decided to ask her about them later.

"The arrows are a mess," Zelda complained, "but most of them point to a ..uhm.." -she glanced back at her notes- "tunnel in the upper part of Zora's river. According to these scribblings, the tunnel leads to the sea." She stopped and stared into space while thinking. "Wait, as far as I know, that isn't correct. The tunnel is part of the water system and leads to the northern part of Hyrule fields!"

Link bent down and followed the invisible path she drew with her finger.

"Looks like she drew a branch of the tunnel that goes to the right," he pointed out, "maybe this tunnel is divided into several parts?"

"Well," the princess said and breathed out audibly, "there is only one way to find out."

She looked at Impaz who was busy putting away the dirty dishes, and added in a low voice "we have been here for two days already. I think it's about time that we leave. How is your shoulder?"

Link gave her a smile. "Don't worry about me, it's almost as new! But you are right, we should leave tomorrow. We got everything we need now."

Impaz was already asleep in her bed, when the hero and the princess lied down on the blankets in front of the hearth. Link had insisted to renounce the bed and give it back to her, moving to the floor instead. He crawled under the blankets and stared at the ceiling, then turned around to lie on his side, head propped up on his elbow, looking at Zelda, who was loosening her braided hair. It fell around her right shoulder onto her chest but the chopped off strands only barely reached her left shoulder. She sighed.

"I have to do something about this tomorrow," she said, and lied down, pulling the covers up to her chest. Link's gaze was still on her as she lifted her head to look at him, and their eyes locked. In the fading light of the dying fire, his blue eyes looked almost black, and the usual mocking glimmer was gone, replaced by a serious, almost worried look, which sent a nervous spark down her stomach. She had met Link as an optimistic, cheerful young man who liked to goof around, which made him look attractive, but there was also this serious side of him, that only broke through occasionally, and made him appear mysterious and intriguingly interesting, of which she was _very _aware at that moment. He reached out to touch her hair, his fingers accidentally brushing against the skin of her neck; a touch that made her heart beat faster.

"Don't worry about the Sheikah," he whispered, "we will find him. I promise."

He pulled his hand away and finally put his head on the pillow, closed his eyes, murmured a soft "Good Night" and fell asleep within a few minutes, leaving the princess to stare into the darkness of the night and wonder if she was slowly falling for the man next to her.

The day was at dawn, when Link woke up next to the hearth with a new fire burning inside. The place next to him was empty, and he sat up, catching a glimpse of Zelda who was standing in front of the mirror that hung on top of the wash basin, one of Link's knives in her right hand, dangerously close to her neck. He kicked off the bedsheets, got up from the floor and walked over to her.

"Zelda?" he asked tentatively, "what are you doing?"

She turned around, startled at the sudden sound of his voice. "Oh, you're awake. Well, what does it look like?"

"It looks like you are trying to cut your throat," he stated dryly, though he knew this couldn't be her goal.

"I am trying to cut my _hair, _not my throat," she answered, "but this mirror is so small, I can barely see what I am doing."

"No!" he exclaimed, "don't cut it." He sounded regretful.

She looked at him, then lowered her eyes. "I have to. The Bulblins have seen me, and they saw the power of the Triforce. They will easily recognise me, or send others to look for a girl with long, blonde hair. I have to cut it for my own safety. Besides," she added, "this looks silly."

Link bit his lower lip. "You are right. I am sorry. It's just..."

She looked back at him and smiled. "I know, but it needs to be done. Will you help me?"

He nodded and took the knife from her. "How short do you want me to cut it?"

Link couldn't take his eyes off the princess. She looked _so _different.

"Is it that bad?" she asked worriedly, observing her new look in the mirror.

"No, it's not bad, it's just...unfamiliar."

Her long hair, that used to fall softly around her shoulders and onto her chest now barely reached the middle of her nape, and a fringe covered her forehead. Her once golden locks now had a dirty blonde colour, with a slight reddish tint, after Impaz had used the red earth to crush it into a fine powder, which she mixed with different oils to gain a smooth paste that she smeared on the princess' hair.

The outcome didn't fail to fulfil its purpose; she looked nothing like before.

"I will have to get used to this," Link quipped, receiving a playful punch to his arm from the princess.

They were ready to leave the village; the maps, the lyre and some provisions safely tucked away in Epona's saddlebags, their weapons strapped around their bodies -Impaz had eventually managed to retrieve the hero's shield that he had dropped during the fight with King Bulblin- and with a bunch of small bottles filled with a muddy brown liquid, that apparently contained the healing powers of the most effective herbs, in their pockets.

Link helped Zelda onto the horse and mounted behind her.

"Goodbye and good luck," Impaz said, and Link didn't miss the sad look in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Impaz, and thank you for everything," he answered.

"Impaz, can I ask you one last question?"

The Sheikah looked at the princess and nodded. "Of course, whatever you wish to know."

"Why are you staying in this desolate village all on your own? Why don't you settle down somewhere else?"

"Because I live here under Royal Decree," she replied, and Zelda felt a sudden pang of guilt as she lowered her head and left the village, and its only resident, behind.

Link didn't utter a single comment about what was bothering the princess right now, as he guessed that she was not aware of all the decisions her father had made, and so they rode in silence towards the Lanayru province. They had been on the road for an hour, when Epona suddenly started to whinny and to throw her head back.

"Oi, what's wrong Epona?" Link asked, his attention fully drawn to their surroundings, and Zelda shifted nervously on the horse's back. Their last fight was still painted in vivid colours on her memory, and she wasn't eager to repeat it anytime soon, but her worry soon was replaced by relief and joy when she saw a white patch moving closer with full speed.

"Hríma!" she exclaimed, and dismounted as soon as Link brought Epona to a halt.

The white mare slowed down and bumped her nose against her owner's chest. Zelda was relieved to see that her horse wasn't injured, but it looked somewhat frightened and stressed out. She caressed the soft nose and massaged the spot between the nostrils to calm her down.

"I am happy to see you," she whispered into Hríma's long ear.

Link smiled. He was able to relate to the deep affection that the princess had for her horse, as his bonds with Epona were beyond strong. She was not only his steed, she was a loyal friend, and he worried about her as much as about any human.

As soon as the princess was seated on her own horse, they continued their journey to the upper part of Zora river.

Once they left the canyon, the landscape changed drastically. Whereas the mountain ranges had lined the path on both sides before, rich green fields now replaced the dry, dusty red earth, and even the sun was finally able to spread its warming rays of light out across the plain. They followed the riverbed northbound, and reached the upper part of Zora's river in the late afternoon. The place was quiet despite the fact that there was a constant flowing of water, that made its way down from the Zora domain and coalesced in this basin. Link was the first to spot the tunnel that was marked on their map, and Zelda was the first one to remark that they would get their feet wet.

"We have to leave the horses here. The path that leads through the tunnel is too narrow for them, and I don't want to risk Epona's safety," he said with a glance at the tunnel entry, and dismounted his mare.

"There is a hut, maybe we should ask them if they don't mind having our horses eat their luscious grass." She raised an eyebrow.

He agreed and offered to go, but Zelda thrust the reins into Link's hand and made her way over the small wooden bridge that connected both banks. She stopped at the other end tentatively knocked on the door and waited, but nothing happened. She knocked once more, this time a little firmer, and called out for the owner, but the door remained closed.

"I guess there is no one at home," she shrugged.

"Well, let's just leave them here then," Link answered, "I think they are safe here."

He led both horses over the bridge and into an area that offered fresh grass and a branch of the river that would ensure them water to satisfy their thirst while being safer than the big basin –he didn't like the idea of putting Epona into the danger of falling into the water and drowning– removed the tack and their other belongings, strapped everything safely around his back and hip, and patted Epona's neck affectionately.

"Take care my friend."

With one last glance at their peacefully grazing horses, the hero and the princess disappeared into the depths of the dark tunnel, unaware of what would await them at the other end.

_**A/N: Although the title of the last chapter was "the hidden village", Old Kakariko only makes its appearance in chapter 9. Although there is no real proof in the game that the hidden village has any connection to Kakariko from OOT, I personally think that it serves well as an image of a rotten, long forgotten OOT Kakariko. The well and the windmill play such a big role in OOT that I didn't want to leave them out. **_

_**While I was writing about Impaz, I was thinking "how can she survive in such a desolate place without any chance to buy or grow food?" and the only answer I could come up with was the stray cats - and the Bulblins. ~laughs~ **_

_**Does anyone remember Fanadi? She seems like a crazy woman. I wanted to include as many Sheikah (or Sheikah offspring) from the game as possible , even though I cannot imagine her as Sheik's mother. Lol**_

_**Talking about Sheik: he will FINALLY appear in the next chapter! :3**_

_**Everyone, thank you for reading, and if you like my story so far, I'd be happy to read some reviews :3 Thank you so much.**_


	10. Strangers In A Strange Land

**「****10****」 ****Strangers In A Strange Land**

"This feels familiar," Zelda muttered, as they walked on the wet, sometimes slippery paved edges lined along the walls of the tunnel, holding a torch that they had picked up at the entry of said tunnel to light their way. Link had assumed they would put out the fire of the second torch, in case the other would burn down before they reached the other end. This time, it was the hero who was leading them through, the map clutched between his fingers, carefully making one step after the other. The river rushed past them in an endless flow, making little waves from time to time when it pushed against the stone edges. Link felt his feet become wet more than once, numbing his toes, as the air -and the water- in this cavity was humid and cold.

They had been walking for an hour straight, when Link suddenly stopped, and the princess bumped right into him, yanked out of her own thoughts.

"What is wrong?" she said, and rubbed her nose that had met with Link's muscular upper arm just a second ago.

"According to the map, this is where the tunnel branches off," he answered and held the torch closer to the map so that the princess would see what he meant.

"I don't see anything." She sounded slightly discouraged. If the map proved to be wrong, and Fanadi had managed to lead them astray, then their only hope was gone, and they had to return through this goddess-forsaken tunnel.

Link put his hand against the stone wall and carefully walked forwards, feeling every unevenness to find any hints, and when he did, he turned around with a grin. "I think I found it."

The new branch was a lot narrower, and whereas they had been able to walk next to each other before, the princess now had to follow after Link. They had switched torches, as the fire had died down due to all the splashes of water that had gotten it wet, and Link luckily reacted before their light was lost, and lit the other torch before the fire had gone out completely.

The coldness crawled underneath their soggy clothes, but Zelda barely felt it anymore. She stayed closely behind Link, watched her footsteps and simply kept going. From time to time she held on to the wall to her side, when the path was slick with puddles of water, and she could feel that, unlike the main tunnel, the walls here were not as even and contained niches, or even other small branches.

Once again, Link came abruptly to a stop, and this time, Zelda had definitely not seen it coming at all. Her body yanked backwards as she tried to regain her balance, but her foot slid on the slippery stone, and she let out a stifled cry when she fell. But Link had good reflexes and stopped her fall midway, pulling her up again.

He quickly let go off her again, and put out the fire of his torch. "Someone is coming our way," he whispered and looked around for anything to hide. Zelda could hear the approaching footsteps now, too, and she pointed at a niche that she had discovered only a minute ago. It wasn't big but it would provide as much shelter as they needed, if no one looked for it, and Link was pretty sure that their enemies had not made it to this tunnel yet.

She squeezed herself in the small alcove with her back against the wall, closely followed by Link, who had a hard time doing his best not to fully press his body against the princess while trying to fit in the little space they had. But he stood close -very close- and Zelda felt his breath ghost over her face as he whispered an apology to her. She felt her heartbeat race, partly because she was afraid to be caught, and partly because she could feel the warmth of his body against hers, could take in his smell with every breath. _A __dangerous mixture of anxiety and excitement, _she thought as she felt the urge to wrap her arms around his waist and keep him close to her, but her thoughts became, much to her dismay and relief at the same time, distracted by the orange gleam that grew bigger on the ceiling and by the sound of two female voices discussing something in a language she didn't understand. She peeked past Link, anxious and curious to see what they looked like, and confused about the fact that whoever strode through this tunnel, was definitely not a resident of Hyrule.

They both held their breaths as the women walked by, and for a moment, Zelda was sure that they would be discovered, but the strangers were deep down in conversation and didn't seem to take notice of them at all. After a couple of minutes, the chattering slowly ebbed away and once the sound died down completely, they let out the breath they had been holding, and Link pulled himself away. With the danger gone, Link's warmth disappeared as well, and Zelda couldn't help but feel regretful. Link slowly poked his head out of the niche, and after making sure that they were alone again, he stepped out and sighed.

"Now, this is going to be fun," he lamented, and stared into the darkness that enshrouded them like a safe, yet dangerous cocoon. With their torches gone, they had nothing to light their way, and with the light gone, it would be even harder to keep their balance. Plus, this would slow them down immensely, and neither Link, nor Zelda had been able to keep count of the hours they had spent after entering the tunnel.

The princess moaned loudly, obviously not very pleased with the idea of walking on the slippery, narrow edge without a light, but there was nothing they could do about it. They had to move on, or would be stuck in there forever.

It was Zelda who noticed the soft golden glow coming from the inside of Link's cape pocket, and when she addressed him about it, the answer dawned on him, and he took the amulet he had received from the light spirit out of his pocket.

"You are full of surprises," Zelda stated, "where did you get that from?"

"Eldin gave this to me," he said and smiled. _In times of darkness, it will light your way._

The princess gave him a weird look. "Eldin?"

"The light spirit from Kakariko."

"Oh, well I guess I missed out on _that_." She sounded slightly reproachful. She didn't like the fact that the hero was keeping things, that obviously concerned both, secret from her, but now wasn't the time to dwell on reproaches. She would get back to it later though.

By the time they finally reached the end of the tunnel, the sun was about to set, and when they stepped out of it, Zelda felt her jaw drop. The landscape that stretched out before her eyes was a scene she had never witnessed before, with waters that looked like a huge blue blanket and didn't have a shore on the other side, unknown tree species, and white sand that felt warm under her frozen feet.

"This is crazy," Link murmured, completely taken by surprise. Until now he never believed that there could actually be anything beyond the borders of Hyrule, and now he was standing in a place that looked like a whole new world.

"We made it," she whispered, then repeated with a louder voice, "we made it!"

A smile played around her lips, turning into a wide, happy grin, as she took off her soggy boots and warmed her cold feet on the warm sand. "It's beautiful."

And beautiful it was. Compared to the seemingly endless masses of clear blue waters in front of their eyes, Lake Hylia was nothing but a puddle. A warm breeze brushed a few strands of hair out of Zelda's face as she stood barefooted on the white sand, the salty air filling her lungs with a feeling of happiness and freedom. It felt good on her tired and cold body, the exertions of their trip through the tunnel long forgotten.

"So...this is no longer Hyrule, right?" Link asked and looked around.

"No, I don't think so. I wonder if there is more beyond the borders of these waters. Mountains, plains, villages, maybe even cities?"

"Looks pretty deserted to me."

"These women that we saw in the tunnel, I wonder what business they have in Hyrule. But if they came from this place, there must be something like a village somewhere around here."

"Either way, we need a place to stay for the night, maybe we can find a cave."

Zelda nodded. Even if this beach had a calming effect on her, it didn't mean it was safe. Link pointed at a formation of rocks not far from where they were standing. "Maybe we can find shelter there," he suggested and they both headed towards what seemed to be a part of a cliff. A passage in the rock lead them to another section of the beach, and as soon as they walked through, a surprised "oh" escaped the princess' lips. On their left side, the cliff expanded all along the beach, parallel to the shore, and on the sea side, several massive pointed rock formations threateningly shot out of the water like the towers of a black castle. They offered an impressive sight.

"Zelda, look, there is a hut."

She tore her eyes away from the black towers and followed Link's extended finger. In the middle of the beach, embedded in a ledge of the high cliff walls, stood a lonely lodge in the shade of two huge palm trees.

"We should try," she said and answered Link's unspoken question. The hut looked desolate from the outside, and she hoped it would be the same from the inside.

The door uttered a screeching sound as Link carefully pushed it open and peered inside. It was dark apart from the orange beam of sunlight that fell through the door. The hero opened the door wider to let more light in and stepped inside.

"I guess we are lucky," he said while looking around. The hut was sparsely furnished, but contained a bed, a cupboard and a fire place along with an empty fish tank and a shelf where several fishing utensils were neatly stored.

Zelda flopped down on the bed with a sigh and stretched her arms out. It was only when she lied down on a bed that she realised just how tired her body was and how hungry she suddenly felt. Her stomach agreed with a loud growl.

Link grinned and put down the bags he had strapped around his back, as well as the heavy armour. His shoulders hurt from carrying the weight of the shield and the sword and he massaged them.

"Link," the princess moaned, "can you give me our provision bag? I am starving."

"I think we should look for food around here, and keep the provisions. We'll never know when we might need them more."

Zelda groaned but understood Link's logic. They had water and plants here and should be able to find something edible, instead of reducing their provisions; food that could prove very valuable in times of need.

"I will try to catch some fish," he said, removed his boots and took a dagger out of his equipment, "maybe you can try to find some fruits?"

She sighed silently, reluctantly got up from the bed again, accepted the knife that Link handed her over, and followed him outside.

By now, the sun had almost completely disappeared behind the blue horizon, and they knew they had to hurry up before it would get too dark. Zelda headed towards a row of palm trees and several bushes while Link rolled up his pants, and stepped into the shallow water, looking for fish. From time to time, a lonely fish would find its way to the shore where Link was standing, but he soon realised that he would have to go deeper to actually find something that would fill their stomachs. He walked further into the sea, until the water reached up to his stomach, his eyes fixated on the seabed and the various species that splashed about in the water. He waited for a few minutes and kept his body still, until he saw movement beside his legs, then slowly raised his arm with the knife, and plunged it down in the water. But the knife missed its target, and the fish hurried to get away. Link moaned. This would take some time. He hoped that Zelda was more successful.

But his persistence proved to be valuable. As he dug the dagger into the water again, he felt it cut through flesh and quickly pulled it out. A fish, large enough to satisfy their hunger, thrashed around wildly, but there was no chance it could escape. Link grinned and decided he would end his fishing session right here and now. As he was about to trudge back to the shore, something caught his eye. In the shallow water, a mere metres away from him, a body was floating lifelessly, and though he swore he had seen a fin, the body was too big for a normal fish. He threw his dagger with the fish to the shore and into the sand, and cautiously drew closer to the body, assuming that, if it was floating, it was probably dead, and would not cause him any harm. He walked around the creature, trying to get a better look at it and froze when a weak voice called out to him.

"Please...help me..." The creature ponderously lifted its head out of the water and looked at the Hylian with weary almond eyes.

Link recognised how heavily injured he was, and he didn't waste more time. With care, he dragged him out of the water and to the shore, calling for Zelda as he put him down into the sand.

The princess dropped the coconut she was holding in her hand and came running towards them, when she saw that Link was bent over a motionless body. She knelt down in the sand next to Link, her face pale.

"A Zora," she murmured, "can you hear me?" She touched his forehead, and pulled back with a start. "He is burning!"

Link had never seen a Zora before, though he had heard of them as being a mysterious hybrid race, and now that he had one lying in front of his eyes, he couldn't take them off of him. Most of his body was humanoid, yet he had webbed feet and hands, and fins that grew out of his underarms and ankles. His head, though, could barely be called human at all; it ended in a long fishtail on the one, and in a long pointed nose on the other end. His almond eyes were pitch-black, but had lost their brightness and looked dull and full of pain.

The Zora moaned once more. His body was covered in scratches and bruises, which didn't look too serious, but when he turned around to lie on his back, the Hylians could see that he was badly injured, for a deep cut reached from his chest down to his hip and stained the sand with his crimson blood.

"He won't make it," Zelda whispered and bit her lower lip.

"Please...listen..to me..." the Zora said with a cracking voice, "My name is Mikau. I...am...I...failed to protect Prince Ralis. They...captured him."

"Who did?" Zelda gently caressed his arm as he spoke.

"The pirates. Red-haired women. Please...help him...please. You must save him."

"Pirates?" Link stared at him in confusion.

"Thieves." He tried to get into a sitting position, but Zelda gently pushed him back.

"Don't move. Link, we have to help him. Go and fetch the herb paste that Impaz gave you. And bring one of the blankets from the hut!"

"Don't...look after me...Prince Ralis needs help," Mikau cut in, but Zelda ignored him, trying to wash the sand out of the wound instead, before Link came back with the jar and an old, but clean blanket.

Link felt helpless as he watched her tend the injured Zora, but assisted her when she wrapped shreds of the blanket around the wound, and tied them with small knots.

"We have to bring him to the hut. Link, can you carry him inside?"

Both Hylians stared into the crackling fire as they sat next to the bed in which Mikau was sleeping, lost in their own thoughts, and worried about the injured Zora.

"Do you think he will survive?" Link broke the silence.

"I'm not sure. I hope that Impaz' medicine can help to minimize the infection. It did a good job on your wound, but you weren't as badly injured. I...I really don't know."

Link noticed that her hands were slightly shaking.

"Do you know who Prince Ralis is?"

She nodded. "He is the crown prince of the Zora tribe that resides in the Zora domain, north of the upper part of the river, where we entered the tunnel. He is still so young, I really wonder why these thieves captured him! Link, we must help him."

"Zelda, I understand your concern but what about the Sheikah? We must find him too, and we don't even know where to start looking."

"But! We must do something. We can't abandon him to his fate. He is important."

Link noticed the wet sheen in her eyes as she turned her face to look at him. "Please."

There was not much more he could say to turn her plea down. They would have to bring the Zora back to Hyrule before venturing into finding the Sheikah.

Link awoke after a short sleep to a loud bang and his eyes snapped open, just in time to see five figures enter their hut. He quickly reached out for his sword and made a roll sidewards to dodge an attack that came quicker than he had expected in his state of sleepy confusion. He swiftly got on his feet and steadied his footing, sword pointed at the attacker, but before he could fully realise what was going on, something hard hit him on the back of his head, and he fell limply back to the ground.

The next thing Link could remember was waking up on a cold, stone floor, enshrouded by darkness and the sound of dripping water, and for a short moment, he believed that he was back in the tunnel. But his first impression soon proved to be wrong. Even though the air in this place was stale, it didn't have the strong odour of stagnant water. The hammering pain in his head increased as he tried to move around and he pressed his hand against his temple, groaning disapprovingly. One by one, the fractions of his memory merged into a picture as they were put back together like a puzzle. The beach, the wounded Zora, the red-haired intruders and...

"Zelda!" he exclaimed and spun around, hands on the floor to feel his way forward as his eyes were useless in the obscurity around him. His fingertips brushed against the soft tissue of a cape and they groped their way to land on a warm body underneath them.

"Zelda," he said again, his voice merely a whisper this time. He shook her lightly.

"Wake up."

The body shifted under his touch, and he heard her groan as she regained her consciousness and became aware of the throbbing pain beneath her skull. She sat up carefully and stared into the darkness.

"Link? What happened? Where are we?" Her voice sounded anxious.

"I don't know," he admitted, "the last thing I remember was a group of red-haired women walking in on us. They must have knocked us down and brought us to this place."

"The Zora! Where is he?"

Link shrugged though he knew that she could not see it, got up from his crouching position, and walked through the small room, gingerly feeling his way forward with hands and feet.

"We are alone," he stated as he reached a gate with iron bars, "and presumably locked up in a cell."

The atmosphere in the small cell grew colder as they sat in silence and did the only thing they could: wait. Link's attempts to find anything that could help them open the gate were futile and so he sat back down with his back against the stone wall and stared into darkness. Neither the princess, nor the hero uttered a word and the tranquillity surrounding them, only occasionally disturbed by the dripping of water and some noises far away, felt heavy on their hearts. It was Zelda who broke the silence first, after what seemed an endless hour, and as she spoke, Link could hear the sadness in her voice, as she gave way to despair. Link listened carefully and suddenly felt terribly small and helpless, not knowing what to say, as his words of comfort left his tongue but seemed to bounce off her form, and so he decided to shut up and let his body do what his words could not achieve. Zelda leaned in to the touch when she felt his arm around her shoulder, and buried her face in the cloth of his tunic, overwhelmed by her emotions, and started to cry. Two strong arms now wrapped themselves around her and kept her warm, until the sobbing ended.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a while, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed by the fact that he was holding her so close to his body. She didn't answer, but lifted her head to look at his face. In the gloominess of the room it was hard to recognise many details, but every now and then, a small spark was emitted from their eyes as they gazed at each other for a long moment. Zelda reached out a hand to touch the hero, and her fingers pushed softly against his cheek. Link opened his mouth to say something -anything- but before he had the chance to do so, the princess closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his.

Even though he had half expected this to happen sooner or later, he froze a little at the touch. The kiss was gentle and sweet, and felt good, yet at the same time he couldn't help but think that it somehow felt wrong. Shoving the thoughts aside, he pulled her closer to his body and properly responded to the kiss, running his hand through her short hair. A sudden noise forced them to break away from each other and stare into the direction where it came from. A few seconds later, the screeching of a heavy door was to be heard and the flickering of a torch lit up the other end of the corridor. Link tensed up as he watched the light of the torch move closer, and soon the silhouettes of two figures appeared in the corridor. They stopped in front of their cell, peering inside and finally revealing their faces. They looked familiar; it was them who had attacked the fisherman's hut in the middle of the night.

"They are awake," the left one stated, more to herself than to anyone else, and Link noticed the strong accent as she spoke Hylian.

"What do you want from us?" he growled and reached out for his sword, only to be reminded that they had taken it from him.

The woman who had spoken before, looked back at him.

"Easy, boy," she said, "our leader wants to see you. Follow me."

Her companion took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. It swung open with a screeching sound, but neither Link, nor the princess moved an inch, an stared suspiciously at them.

"Get out!" the one with the key said, and threateningly pointed a sharp glaive at them. Zelda was the first to leave the cell, followed by Link, and the female guards led them through the corridor, out of the dark dungeon and through several new hallways, lit by torches hanging on the stone walls. Zelda glanced back at Link, but was pushed forward by the strong hand of the pirate walking behind them. After a short while, they entered a large, but sparsely furnished room, and the woman that came in last motioned them to kneel on the ground, enforcing her order with the help of her glaive.

"Wait here," she grumbled, and exited the room through a door at the other end of the piece.

Link decided it'd be best to remain quiet and wait for whatever was about to come, and for a better opportunity to either flee or fight. The room they sat in was made of the same cold, grey stone with only a few purple draperies hanging from the ceiling. On their left, a basin with clear water decorated the wall along with a roughly timbered cupboard. On the right stood a wooden table with chairs that looked like stubs of logged trees and a cabin with a small window hovering on top. On the far end of the room, a low shelf with all kinds of colourful bottles and two painted wooden plates was screwed to the wall, and a red cloth, bearing the symbol of the pirates -a horned skull with two scimitars- hung over a carmine red armchair. As he looked up to the window he thought he had seen a patch of white and blue, but it was gone before he could take a closer look.

Before long, the door was opened again, and the same guard entered the piece, followed by a tall woman who sat down in the armchair, crossing her legs. She had the same fiery hair as her companions, and the same tanned skin, but unlike the other two, she was wearing loose red trousers, and a bustier, both adorned with a golden hem and a jewel. Her hair was put back in a high ponytail, and only her red bangs framed her face in a way that made it look softer than it was. Her golden eyes stared sternly at them as they were kneeling at her feet, then a smile tugged on her lips and she threw her head back, laughing.

"Welcome, my dear guests," she said in a low and rough voice, "I hope you had a pleasant stay." She grinned maliciously and caressed the shaft of the glaive that was propped up against the wall beside her.

"I was wondering what business you could possibly have in Termina?"

She glanced at Zelda, then looked at Link and locked her golden eyes with his.

"We are mere travellers," Zelda said, "and our business is our own."

"Tell me _traveller,_ why is it that you carry such dangerous weapons?" She got up, circled around the hero and the princess, and stopped in front of the latter, bending down to look her straight into the eyes. Although golden, the pirate's eyes were cold and hostile and Zelda understood just how brutal their tribe really was.

"_Hylian_," she spat, "treacherous blackguards. You can call yourself lucky that there is someone else who wants to see you. Otherwise, I would have killed you on the spot." She stepped away and sat back down on her chair, nodding at her guards.

"He is waiting outside."

Though he didn't know what was awaiting them, and though he felt terribly unprotected without his sword and shield, Link was a little relieved when they stepped out of the dark fortress, and into the sunlight. He followed the red-haired guard down the stairs and past a wooden watchtower and other guards walking around the place. At the other end, they walked up another staircase that led them to an observation deck, that offered a nice view over the vast blue sea and the beach. Someone was standing at the end of the platform, gazing out at the sea, but as soon as the small group stopped, they turned around to face both Hylians.

"At last, we meet," the young man said and looked at the hero and the princess by turns. He was tall and skinny, though the tight blue suit he was wearing revealed his muscles underneath, and his skin was tanned, much like the pirates, contrasting with his golden bangs, that covered one eye. The other one was visible and Zelda drew a sharp breath when she realised that it was, unlike every other common eye colour in Hyrule, red.

"You are a Sheikah!" she exclaimed.

He lowered his head a little as he smiled ever so slightly. "That I am indeed, princess."

Link tensed up. How on earth did he know that Zelda was a princess? Even if he had heard stories about her, he shouldn't have been able to recognise her in the garb she was wearing, with the short dark hair. And yet it seemed as though he was absolutely sure of what he was saying.

"My name is Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah."

"Did you brought us here?" Link asked.

Sheik cocked an eyebrow. "No, that was Aveil's order, _Hero of Time_. She is the leader of the pirates," he added, having guessed that this would have been Link's next question.

"What brings you to Termina?"

"We were looking for you," Zelda said, "we need your help."

Sheik sighed as he sat down on the rock and gazed at the orange sun slowly disappearing behind the horizon, casting a soft glow on the surface of the still ocean, recapitulating the princess' words. "A new evil from the west, huh," he said out loud although he was alone, "so history will eventually repeat itself."

It surprised him that Zelda's soul did not seem to remember the events of a time, when the thief from the desert was trying to plunge Hyrule into ruin, and that the only knowledge she possessed of the past derived from books, for he, Sheik, remembered the pain of those days as if he had experienced it only a short while ago. And it filled him with bitterness that his soul was not permitted to get the rest it deserved, bound to be reborn and tortured for eternity, while she had been allowed to forget. With the hero, that was a whole different matter. Sheik's brows twitched when he recalled Link's face in his mind. All these years, he had been dreaming about those days when he had been the Hero of Time's guide, and had woken with a feeling of emptiness every single time. Admittedly, he never believed he would actually see the man who was haunting his dreams ever again, but fate had a funny way to get back at him. However, no matter how much his heart desired to be with the hero again, he did not consider the task of saving Hyrule once again as being his own. The memories of royal betrayal were too vivid, the markings of Zelda's presence in his head still carved into his mind. All these times he had tried to cut it out of his mind, but failed. He couldn't forgive Zelda, even if the woman he had just met was not the same Zelda who had used him long ago.

Nevertheless, why would he help Hyrule now? His tribe was, once again, outcast and on the verge of extinction. If the country was not ready to accept his people as rightful citizens, he did not feel the need to come to its aid. The Sheikah might have sworn loyalty to the king of Hyrule once, but there was no way he would pledge allegiance to the royal family again. He had left Hyrule for good and all. Termina was his new home, and the pirates his new tribe.

When the sun had set, and the sky turned from orange to midnight blue, the Sheikah warrior rose from his seat, and walked back to the warmth of the fortress.

_**A/N: I finally arrived at the part where Sheik comes in -even though his appearance was short- but I promise, he will play a big role from now on! **_

_**As announced in the short summary, characters from older and newer games will be included in this story, and even though it takes part in Hyrule of Twilight Princess, Termina plays a small role, too. I never liked Majora's Mask as much as Ocarina of Time, or Twilight Princess, but Mikau was one of my favourite characters! More about him will follow in the next chapter as well. (He is not dead!)**_

_**At this part, even though there was a kissing scene between Link and Zelda, I'd like to say that this is not the pairing I had in mind ;) **_

_**Thank you for reading! Please review!**_


	11. Resuming Ancient Titles

**「****11****」 ****Resuming Ancient Titles**

When Sheik entered Aveil's chamber, he caught a group of Gerudo women rummaging through the hero's and the princess' belongings, fighting over the items that the bags contained. He sighed. He had grown up with most of them, yet they were still so childish as to pull on each other's hair and clothes only to be the first to snaffle stolen goods.

"Wait," he said in the Gerudo tongue when he saw something glimmer golden in the light of the torches, and moved closer. His hand reached out for the golden item, but one of the women slapped it away.

"Hey! First come, first served!" she barked and glared at him.

"Behave yourself, Hayud!" Aveil reminded, sitting in her armchair with her legs crossed.

Sheik took the golden item carefully in his hands and looked at in awe.

"_Áhaldóma,_" he whispered, "this is my lyre." _They must have been in Old Kakariko, _he thought in astonishment and caressed the delicate strings.

"_Gwathrelladór,"_ said Aveil, addressing the Sheikah in his own language, "tell me, what did you decide?"

Sheik straightened up and looked back at her. "They came here to seek my aid, but I cannot offer them my service. Give them back their equipment and let them go to fulfil their mission."

Aveil cocked an eyebrow. "What about the fishman?"

He shrugged. "That is your decision to make. I do not mingle with the Zora."

"Well then, release the Hylians and let them go back to where they came from," she ordered and stood up, ignoring the protest of the other Gerudo, and headed for the door.

Link stared out at the sea, frustrated by how easily the Sheikah had turned them down by refusing to help them save their kingdom. He couldn't believe that this boy should be the reincarnation of the great Sheikah warrior from their past, yet he had noticed that Sheik knew more than he admitted. The way he had looked at him with his piercing red eyes had sent shivers down Link's spine, yet his expression had not been a hostile one.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" he asked without turning his eyes away from the window.

"I don't know," admitted the princess, defeat in her voice as she stared at her hands, "I guess we can't count on him."

"We can't give up so easily, Zelda. I will try to talk to him again!"

"Link...I don't think he will listen to you. Nor to me. We are wasting our time. We should concentrate on how to get out of here and get back to Hyrule as soon as possible. We can't avoid to lose more time."

"What about the Zora boy? Do you think he is somewhere in this fortress?"

"Possible," she said and narrowed her eyes, "but it was foolish of me to believe that we could rescue him. We can't even rescue ourselves," she added in a whispering tone.

"I don't like hearing you talk like this," he murmured, more to himself than to her, "don't lose hope, Zelda."

Just as he got up and moved towards her, the sound of a key being turned in the keyhole was to be heard and a moment later, the door to their room was opened. Two Gerudo guards stood in the door frame, arms crossed.

"You may go," said the one standing on the left, and threw their bags in front of their feet. Without another word, they turned around and left.

Zelda gave Link a confused look. "What is this all about," she wondered and bent down to pick up their stuff.

"Our weapons are still gone," Link said in a disappointed tone, "I won't go anywhere unarmed. And I will talk to the Sheikah. Wait for me here."

And with that said, he headed out of the door.

Sheik was surprised to see the handsome Hylian walk up the stairs to the observation deck, yet he knew how stubborn Link could be - if this Link was the same than the Hero of Time, and Sheik was sure that he was.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Since you came all the way up here, I ought to spare you a minute, though I will not change my mind about the subject raised yesterday."

"Why are you letting us go?" Link asked instead, standing next to the Sheikah.

"I don't see the point in keeping you here. Just because I am not willing to sacrifice myself for Hyrule, it doesn't mean that I will deprive you of the chance to save your country."

"But you didn't always live here, did you?"

Sheik gave him a surprised look. "I don't exactly live here by choice. Just like any of us."

"What do you mean?" Link asked with curiosity.

"We are outcasts. The Gerudo once lived in Hyrule, just like we Sheikah, but we were expelled from the country, forced to build up a new existence in this land."

Link sensed the bitterness and hate in Sheik's voice, and he slowly began to understand, why he did not want to come to their aid.

"I am sorry, hero, but you can see that I am in no position to save your country."

Link nodded slowly. He had come here determined to change the Sheikah's mind, but after talking to him he thought it'd be unfair to impose his opinion on him.

"We still have not recovered our weapons, although our other possessions have been returned to us. I'd much prefer to travel with a sword strapped to my back, rather than unarmed," he murmured, feeling a little embarrassed for no real reason.

Sheik sighed. "Pirates," he grumbled as he led Link away from the platform and back into the fortress.

As soon as they entered, a few guards ran past them in a hurry, shouting something to each other in a language Link did not understand, and he looked questioningly at the Sheikah, who reacted in a matter of seconds.

"Our fortress is under attack," he cried and quickly shoved Link into a smaller hallway.

"Your weapons are in the room at the end of the corridor! Retrieve them and leave this place!"

He left Link and ran into the opposite direction.

The Hylian stared at the mess of running guards for a moment, before he snapped out of his rigour and ran towards the door at the end of the corridor. When he opened it, he was glad to find out that Sheik had told the truth, and he quickly grabbed his sword and shield, the bow and the quiver, and returned to the main hallway.

_I have to get Zelda,_ he thought and hurried up the stairs, but his way was blocked by four pirates who forced him to turn around and run into the opposite direction. His protest was drowned out by the sound of their agitated screams, and he had no choice but to move along with the Gerudo women.

Link soon realised that, even if he had wanted to make his way past the fleeing Gerudo, he would've never found the way back to the chamber where he had left Zelda in this labyrinth of corridors and gateways. They soon arrived in an area he had not seen yet outside the fortress. A huge basin in the middle of the are, lined by stone walls, caught his attention, as it was filled with small canoes and Gerudo warriors and guards who were embarking and leading their canoes through a secret canal in order to get away. At the far end of the fortress, he could see a fire spreading out and flames licking at the roofs of a few wooden huts.

"Link!"

He spun around just in time to see Zelda being pushed into a canoe and let out a sigh of relief, even though at the same time, he was fully aware that the Gerudo were their enemies, not their allies. He tried to reach her, but the boat was too far away, and he ran back down the stairway. It was Sheik who grabbed his elbow seemingly out of nowhere and dragged him along to another boat that wasn't occupied yet.

"Get inside," he ordered, and followed after him. Before long, they were gliding through the dark tunnel that would lead them out of the main part of the fortress.

Sheik looked back at the burning fortress with a mixture of pain, defeat and hate in his eyes, as he sat on deck of the pirate ship that was now gliding softly over the surface of the calm sea. How could he have missed the red ship sneaking in on them? He had been foolishly careless, and he entirely put the blame on the young Hylian, who was leaning against the railing, with the princess at his side. He had infringed his duty and put the Gerudo in danger by neglecting his position at the observation deck, because he had let the feelings of compassion for the hero take a hold of him. Now his home was burning and they were fleeing like a handful of scared bugs. He clenched his fist and mentally slapped himself.

"_Gwathrelladór,"_ Aveil softly called and sat down beside him, "I know you are blaming yourself, but it is not your fault. We have all been careless as we felt too safe behind the thick walls of our fortress." Her words were gentle, yet they failed to make the Sheikah feel better.

"Don't make this face. You know we can handle ourselves well."

"Why is it that we are driven out of all the places we inhabit? We should have stayed and fought instead of running away like cowards!"

"And get half of us killed? I'd rather sail on this ship with our whole crew, than bury the corpses of our friends. Sheik, I know how you feel but your anger won't change anything. They might occupy the fortress, but they won't find much. We have brought most our dearest treasures on the ship. And once they are gone, we can always go back."

Sheik knew that Aveil was right, but he couldn't help but feel irate.

The glowing of the red flames slowly disappeared in the distance as the ship diverged from the fortress.

They spent five days on Aveil's pirate ship, during which the hostile atmosphere between the Gerudo and the Hylians slowly dissipated, and Zelda found out that the Zora prince was among the passengers, thus spending most of the time sitting with him, telling him stories or trying to comfort him.

The rest of the time, she was either talking to different Gerudo members, or training herself in basic sword combat with Link or Aveil.

One bright morning, while most of the crew was still sleeping, Link stole himself out of the cabin he shared with Zelda, Prince Ralis and four Gerudo, and joined the Sheikah on deck who was absentmindedly strumming the strings of his lyre. Link stopped a few metres behind him and listened to the melody that was floating around his ears, carried by the wind, and it brought a smile to his face. Sheik's long thin fingers played with the chords as if they had done nothing else throughout his whole life, but the music came to an abrupt stop when Sheik noticed that he was no longer alone.

"That was beautiful," Link said as he stepped closer, "you didn't have to stop."

Sheik put the instrument away with a shy smile tugging at his lips.

"You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep," he said and leaned over the railing, breathing in the fresh and salty sea breeze. "I see you found the lyre." He smiled.

"You were in Old Kakariko," Sheik stated, "why?"

"We have been looking for you for some time, and our feet led us to this village. Actually," he started, "it was Impaz who showed us the way inside, after we were attacked by a group of Bulblins."

"So the old woman is still alive," Sheik murmured, "and still chained to this rotten place."

"She said she had nowhere else to go," Link simply said. "She told us about Fanadi."

"Fanadi? This crazy woman."

"Is she...I mean, is she your mother?"

Sheik sighed. "She is."

"Where is she now? I didn't see another Sheikah on board."

"She moved to Clock Town years ago. Always said that the pirate business was not her cup of tea."

"Clock Town? In Termina?"

Sheik nodded. "Yes, Clock Town is the capital of Termina. It is quite a lively place, but too many people who put their nose in other people's business."

"Can I ask you something, Sheik?" said Link after a moment of silence.

The young man turned his head to the side to look at the Hylian.

"How did you know who we were when you first saw us?"

"Your garb is pretty striking. Not everyone in Hyrule is allowed to wear the legendary tunic. Besides, you look just like the Hero of Time. And even Princess Zelda can't hide her glorious self behind this shaggy hair and the hunting clothes."

"You sound as if you had known the hero and the princess from the legend yourself," Link commented thoughtfully.

There was a short break before Sheik spoke again. "I did."

"What?" Link looked at him in disbelief.

"I thought you knew that our souls have been reborn..."

"Yes, but..."

"I remember the events of older days, when I was guiding the Hero of Time," Sheik said, "I have always remembered them, no matter how often my soul was reborn in another body."

"But how is that possible? Why does neither Zelda, nor I remember anything from the past?"

"I do not know, hero."

Link tried to imagine how the Sheikah must feel remembering every single event that took place hundreds of years ago, as if they were vivid memories from his recent life, but he couldn't.

"How was he?" he finally asked, wondering if Sheik had ever liked his ancestor.

"He was brave and selfless, but he was a child caught in an adult's body, for his mind had slept in the sacred realm for seven long years. It was the princess' plan to make a hero out of a ten year old. He never got the chance to grow up naturally, and she inflicted great pain on his mind. He was a tragic hero."

A long silence settled between them as they both stared at the blue waves, lost in their own thoughts. Sheik bit his lower lip as memories of older days flashed before his eyes and his heart contracted with the weight of pain and guilt. This Link might not be the legendary Hero of Time, but Sheik knew that his soul was living on inside him, even if he could not remember his former life. This Link was just as determined to save his country and its citizen from its downfall, no matter what it would take, and Sheik secretly admired his strength. _Look at what has become of the once proud Sheikah warrior, _he said to himself, and felt a pang of guilt and regret in his chest. He was hurt and deceived, yes, but wasn't he actually just running away? He had called Termina his new home, but he had never really felt at home outside Hyrule, for he knew that his soul was still, and would always be bound to that place. The fortress was lost, and where else would he go? He knew he could neither live in Clock Town, nor in the mountains with the Gorons of Termina, wasting his life with useless duties. It was on the fourth day at sea that Sheik finally made up his mind and decided to return to Hyrule.

At dawn of the sixth day, the pirate crew left their ship together with the Sheikah, both Hylians, and the young Zora, and they headed towards the secret passage to Hyrule. After Sheik had declared that he would follow Link and Zelda, Aveil decided to go with them, and soon a small part of the crew agreed to join them, while the rest chose to stay in Termina and take care of the ship. Link could barely hide his joy, and even the long and cold walk through the tunnel seemed half as bad as he remembered. In the late afternoon, the mixed group set foot in Hyrule again. Ralis, who had decided to swim, rather than walk through the tunnel, bathed in the river until the first ones stepped out of the tunnel.

"Brrr," said Zelda, tightening the cape around her body, "was it this cold when we left a week ago?"

Link shook his head as he walked up to the horses that had been waiting patiently for their masters. He didn't remember it being this chilly. Something must've had happened while they were away in Termina. Epona was delighted to see her master and she threw back her head, whinnying out of joy, then nudged his chest with her soft nose. Link smiled and patted the warm neck of his mare, before drawing his attention back to the pirates.

Sheik's eyes widened as he saw the chestnut coloured mare. "Is this Epona?" he asked and gingerly reached out a hand to touch her.

Link gave him a somewhat bewildered look, but then he grinned. "Of course. Don't tell me the Hero of Time had a horse called Epona as well!"

"I don't want to interrupt you," a voice behind them suddenly mentioned, "but I have to swim back to our domain. I can't get rid of the feeling that something odd has happened."

Zelda nodded, wearing the same uneasy expression as the young Zora prince on her face. "Link, I feel that some evil magic was at work at this place. We should go with him."

Zelda's dark premonition proved to be right. As soon as they followed the path leading to Zora's domain, the air was considerably cooling down with every step they took, and when they entered the new area, Link felt his jaw drop at the sight before his eyes. The whole territory was covered in white snow and translucent ice, and from the rocks the frozen waterfalls looked like hardened draperies. Ralis cried out in surprise and shock as he first stared at the waterfalls and then let his gaze wander down to his feet. "No!" he screamed as he dropped down on his knees and put his palms flat against the ice. Underneath the frozen surface were Zora soldiers, caught in the masses of thick, impenetrable ice, horror written on their faces. Zelda gaped in shock at the cruel sight, and even the pirates stood there with eyes and mouths wide open. Ralis hammered with his fists against the ice, but his weak hands could do nothing to break the spell that had been put upon his race and land. He got back up and started running over the frozen pool, looking for more Zora's, calling his mother's and manservant's name. "Ralis, wait!" Zelda called after him, as he tried to climb the frozen waterfall with tears in his eyes, but Sheik gently grabbed his elbow and held him down.

"There is nothing you can do," he said, "unless we find the source of this ice, we will not be able to melt it."

Zelda quickly joined the Sheikah's side and grabbed the young prince's arm, pulling him against her body, as his tears started to run down his cheeks.

"My mother is gone..." he sobbed, and buried his face in the cloth of the princess' cape.

"There are traces of men and Bulblin in the snow," Link suddenly said, "and footprints of dogs. Or rather skeletal canines," he added, shuddering at the memory of the Stalhound that had attacked him in Castle Town.

"The seekers," Zelda murmured, her face stern and eyes narrowed to a slit.

"We should get away from this place," Sheik suggested after taking a look at the footprints, "the tracks are quite recent and lead up northwards, whereas I do not see any traces that mark their way back."

Link agreed, not eager to run into their enemies. "Prince Ralis, I am sorry, but we must leave immediately. This place is not safe."

Ralis lifted his head, tears still glistening on his pale, greyish skin, but he straightened up, wiped them away and nodded. "We must head to the holy temple at the bottom of Lake Hylia. If there are any survivors, they will have assembled there."

The gloomy atmosphere that was weighing heavily on their hearts was fading, now that they had left behind the frozen domain, but the path down to Lake Hylia was long, steep and uneven, and it cost them much effort and energy to walk in the darkness of the night. Ralis and Zelda were leading the way, with Sheik following closely on their heels, while the Gerudo and Link, who was holding Epona's and Hríma's reins, came in last. They were following the course of the river, that, due to the frozen state of Zora's domain, had turned into a thin rivulet, and made it impossible for the young Zora prince to swim the way down, so he had to walk on the rocky ground. It took them almost three days, with short breaks and hasty meals to follow the narrow edges lined along the massive rocks, during which neither of them had the wish to speak a lot, and when they finally arrived at the lake, the moon was already shining high in the cloudless sky, and everyone's feet were aching. The impact of the disruption of the water inflow from Zora's domain had not done too much damage yet, though the water level in the lake had already started to sink.

"I will swim to the temple to see if anyone is alive," Ralis said, but before he could jump into the water, a streamlined silhouette quickly approached the shore, and the head of a Zora appeared on the surface.

"Mikau!" both Ralis and Zelda cried out, as they recognised the male Zora, who now climbed out of the water.

"Prince Ralis. Thank the Goddesses! You are safe!"

"Mikau!" The young prince threw himself into the arms of the other Zora and pressed his face against his bare chest, tears streaming down his face out of relief and joy to see him alive. However, upon seeing the pirates standing just behind his prince, Mikau's smile faded and his face turned into a stern mask, and he glared at them with hatred in his eyes. Sheik signalled them to retreat and they walked off into the shelter of a row of trees, but the remaining three slowly backed off as well, giving both Zoras the space and intimacy they required.

They set up their camp on the grassy shore of the lake, taking out the bedrolls they had brought from Termina, and Aveil started a cosy fire to warm their chilly bodies and cook some of the food from their provision bags. Before long they were sitting around the fire, eating and slowly warming up again. Link sat down next to Zelda and his eyes followed her gaze.

"I am glad that Mikau found his way back to Hyrule," she said and sighed softly, "even though I wonder how he succeeded in escaping the pirates."

"And we managed to find the prince as well," Link added, grinning. "We really deserve to be called heroes."

Zelda laughed but her face became quickly serious again. She was observing both Zoras from afar, as they sat closely next to each other, talking about things that didn't directly concern the Hylians.

"They look comfortable being with each other again," she said and glanced at Link who had his eyes glued to the Zoras. She was longing to feel the hero's touch ever since they had kissed in the dungeon of the pirate fortress, but he hadn't shown any signs of affection other than pure friendship and loyalty to her lately.

"Hey," he interrupted her thoughts, "are they kissing?"

Zelda glanced back at the pair and felt a tint of a blush on her cheeks, feeling a little jealous all the same. Mikau had wrapped his arms around the slender body and kissed his prince gently, pulling him closer to his body.

"I will go to sleep," Zelda announced and got up from the ground. Link watched as she walked back to the fireplace and crawled into her bedroll. Stealing one last glance at the Zora pair, he stood up as well, trudged back to their camp and laid down in his sleeping bag. Before long, the mixed group from Termina had found some rest under the clear starred sky over Lake Hylia.

_**A/N: A few notes for this chapter:**_

_**1. The words Sheik and Aveil speak in the beginning of the chapter are spoken in the Sheikah tongue (well of course, only made-up words) so I might as well tell you what they mean. First we have Áhaldóma. That's what Sheik calls his lyre, and it means something like "voice of the instrument". It is a made-up word inspired by the Icelandic word "áhald" (instrument) and the elvish word "óma" (voice). Second, there is Gwathrelladór, which Aveil sometimes uses to refer to Sheik. It means "shadow warrior" and was inspired by both the elvish word for shadow and the latin word for warrior, put together and modified until I thought it sounded nice enough. XD**_

_**2. In case you wondered who attacked the fortress: simply other pirates from Termina, probably having been enemies for some time.**_

_**3. I made Prince Ralis older than in the game (about 15yo), and yes, his relationship with his manservant Mikau isn't quite platonic.**_

_**Thank you for reading! And don't forget to review please :) (yes, I still haven't given up hope xDD)**_


	12. The Blade of Evil's Bane

**「****12****」 ****The Blade of Evil's Bane**

The first rays of sun kissed Sheik's face as he stood on the shore of the lake and peered at the glistening surface of the calm, clear water, the high cliffs that encircled the area like a thick, impenetrable frame, and the huge, age-old tree that had grown into the rock. In the distance, he could see the shape of a bridge and a colourful hut. The lake had changed dramatically during all those long years, but Sheik was impressed that the old, lonely tree had endured. He walked around the shore and approached the wooden bridge construction, and his feet took him to the stairs made of stone that was leading out of the water up to the platform he was standing on. Two pillars lined the stairs on both sides. They were made of the same, dark stone with swirls of lighter grey adorning the slick material, and the head of a snake was carved into each. It was only when Sheik turned to watch them closely, that he stepped onto the stairs and discovered that there was a portal embedded in the old trunk, framed by a stone arch with five snake heads sticking out of it. At the entrance, a small time-withered sign said _Spring of the Light Spirit Lanayru._

Half an hour later, the hero, the princess and the Sheikah warrior stood on a ledge over a basin inside the trunk of the old tree, peering into the pool of clear azure water.

"Do you think there are evil snakes in the water?" Link asked with a hint of unease in his voice as he took a step back, but Zelda shook her head.

"Don't be silly, Link. This is the spring of a light spirit, a place where no evil would dare to dwell."

"But I saw something move in the water!" he exclaimed, eyes still glued to the pool.

"Link, stop it, there..."

She was cut off abruptly when the water suddenly started to foam, creating small waves and bubbles that appeared on the surface. Something was stirring the calm waters from deep underneath and Link unsheathed his sword. Sheik had taken out a dagger and even Zelda took a step back, a hand resting on her bow. Then with a loud splash, a huge body emerged from under the surface, spilling water to every side as it shook its massive, serpentine head. Link instantly put the sword back. The spirit's body was bathed in a soft golden light, and in its mouth, between sharp fangs, it held a glowing orb.

_Princess. Hero. Sheikah warrior. Hear my words. My name is Lanayru, I am the light spirit of this province. I am relieved to see that the heroes of the past have assembled anew, for great disturbances have recurred recently. Bulblins have been seen riding through the plains and kidnapping young girls, villages have been attacked, and farms burned. Strange men in black capes are roaming the lands with evil beasts, looking for something. Or someone. _It now directly looked at Zelda, before it continued to speak.

_The Zora domain is completely frozen, the riverbed soon dried out. The people of Hyrule don't feel safe anymore. There is great evil at work, evil from another realm. I can feel a dark power rising from the west, from beyond the borders of the Great Desert. _

"Do you know what exists beyond the borders of the desert?" Zelda asked, wondering if there was yet another country like Termina.

_There is a secret realm that you cannot simply enter unless you seek the Mirror of Twilight._

"Mirror of Twilight?" Link gasped, "Never heard of such thing."

_Young hero, there are many things in Hyrule you do not know yet, but listen to my words now. The Mirror of Twilight is a portal between two worlds. It links Hyrule with the Twilight Realm where a race called the Twili resides. It is a cursed mirror, which served as a gateway to a place that is damned to experience endless twilight, never to see the sun, and never to see the moon. It is hidden atop of the Arbiter's Ground, a prison right in the middle of the desert. In times long past, it held the worst criminals of Hyrule, and was said to be the safest prison, from which no one would ever be able to escape. The convicts were either sentenced to death, or sent to the shadow realm, never to return to Hyrule again. Centuries ago, the desert was home to the female tribe of the Gerudo, and they built a strong fortress, worshipped the Goddess of the Sand, and created a great temple. The prison now stands where once the Gerudo pilgrimaged to their temple. The Gerudo, though tough and proud, were chased from the lands, their fortress destroyed, their homes abandoned. _

"They were forced to leave Hyrule and build a new existence in a strange land," Sheik said, anger suddenly bubbling up inside him, "chased away like the Sheikah."

_And yet they found the strength to come back. I can feel your bitterness, Sheikah warrior, but you see, the Gerudo were not always at peace with the Hylians. However, this is a matter that shall not be discussed now, for time is short. I fear that the restless souls in the Twilight Realm are trying to break free. Something is going on in the depths of the Arbiter's Ground. We have to be prepared for the worst._

"What are we supposed to do?" Link asked, "venture into the desert?"

_If my premonitions prove to be right, then this is the way you must go. Yet, I feel that the mirror has still not been used, and it must be avoided at all cost. If war is dawning upon us, Hyrule needs an army. _

There was a short break, and the light spirit could see the worry written on their faces. It turned to Link and continued.

_Descendant of the legendary Hero of Time, there is something you must retrieve. An ancient relict, hidden inside a long forgotten temple, in the depths of Faron woods: the Blade of Evil's Bane. It is a sacred sword which those with evil in their hearts may never be able to touch. In a time long ago, it was the Hero of Time who wielded it, and only he had the power to pull it out of its pedestal. Young hero, travel to Faron woods and reclaim the holy blade. _

"I think it'd be best if I go alone," Link said as they gathered their belongings, "it is no use to lose more time than necessary."

Sheik agreed, though he would rather travel with Link than with Zelda, but he decided to put the negative feelings he held for the princess aside.

"We need to assemble an army," Zelda said, "I suggest we travel to Castle Town. Telma's bar is well known to all kinds of people, and swordsmen, and soldiers are seen there often, too."

"Please be careful on your way," Link answered worriedly.

"Don't worry, hero," Sheik assured him, "all of us are trained in sword combat. We shall meet in Castle Town as soon as you have retrieved the ancient relict."

Link nodded, feeling reassured. "Now," he said, arms crossed, looking around the place, "how exactly do we get out of here again without walking back along the riverbed?"

There was an awkward silence as they stared dumbfounded at each other. The cliffs surrounding the lake were steep, and no path was visible.

Aveil nodded into the direction of the colourful hut. "We shall ask the way."

As they walked up the lodge on the wobbly planks floating on the water surface, they were greeted by a short, chubby man, and Aveil had a hard time holding back laughter when she was able to take a closer look. He looked depressed, yet he was dressed up like a clown, with a pink shirt that was held together in a knot over his chest, showing his round, hairy belly, a pair of light blue trousers with pink broken hearts stitched to the knees, orange and green sandals, and a colourful hat, which hung down slackly from his head. The flashy make up stood in contrast to the dull look on his face, and made him look ridiculous, yet somewhat pitiful at the same time.

"Excuse me sir," Zelda began, "may I ask you a question?"

"Aye, pretty lady," he answered, "what gives me the pleasure?"

"We are looking for a path that leads us up to the plains of Hyrule," she said, giving him a polite smile.

"Ya're all visitors, ay? Where'd ya come from an'way?"

"We were travelling along the river," she answered.

"Don't ya feel like play'n? Me 'n' my buddy are operating Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication. Fairly popular among tourists."

"I am really sorry, but we are on our journey, and time is short on our hands."

"Aye, aye, old Fyer can see that, heh. Business 's not runnin' well lately. Well, lemme tell ya someth'n, young lads. Ya wish to get back to the plains, ya take the passage through the cavern. Not the best way to travel, I'm afraid, but the only one, aye."

With his short sturdy finger he pointed at a grass-covered hill. "Ya take that way."

The companions soon had to learn that Fyer was right. The cavern might have been the only path leading up to the plains, but it was dark and narrow, and the horses were anxious. They could only walk in a line, one after the other, and both Hylians had a hard time calming Epona and Hríma down. Every now and then, they disturbed a bat that was sleeping and hanging upside down from the ceiling, or a rat that quickly disappeared somewhere in the depths of the cavern, but apart from that, they were alone. Aveil was leading the group, and Sheik came in last, right behind Link and Epona. Zelda shared her horse's feelings and she walked close to it, its presence behind her somewhat reassuring, though she knew that if they ran into their enemies in this narrow cavern, there was no way they could flee.

Two hours later, they finally reached the top and Zelda let out a sigh of relief. They had made it without an incident. Epona snorted and threw back her head as her hooves eventually touched grass instead of hard rocks again, and she nudged her master's back with her nose. Link laughed and patted her neck affectionately.

"You're happy to be out of that cave too, hm."

"Castle Town is not far from here," Zelda said, "actually it's just around the corner!"

"I will accompany you to town then," Link offered.

They reached the western gate, as Zelda had correctly pointed out, after only a short walk.

"Link," she said with a worried look on her face, "we will be waiting for you at Telma's bar, if nothing comes in between. If we are gone when you come back, look for a note. Please take care of yourself." She hugged him tightly for a brief moment, then turned away with a blush on her cheeks.

"Don't worry about me," he said and mounted his horse, "I will be back sooner than you think." He glanced at Sheik who was still standing at the entrance with his arms crossed, his face unreadable. Then he spurred Epona, and they galloped out of sight.

He rode fast, only halted briefly to let Epona drink in a stream, and urged her forward. He avoided to take the main road, even though it would have brought him faster to Faron woods, but he felt that the narrow paths were safer and he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself in case there were any Bulblins or men in black cloaks around. In the late afternoon, he rode into the woods and left the open fields behind, and he couldn't help but feel like getting home after a long day. Now that he was back in the woods, he was torn between riding straight to the temple and paying Ordon a visit.

"What do you think Epona?" he asked as they came to a fork. "Shall we go left and say hello to our old friends or shall we go right and look for the temple?"

Epona snorted and stood in front of the fork for a moment, then decided that spending the night in a cosy stable with a bale of hay sounded more appealing than waiting in a lonely place for her master, so she turned to the left.

Link laughed. "You got a point there, Epona. I long for a nice meal and a warm bed too!"

It was early night when the chestnut coloured mare and her rider entered the village, and they were greeted so warmly by all the inhabitants, that Link's heart felt heavy when he thought about leaving them again soon. Ilia pulled him into a crushing hug after scolding him for leaving without a word, and wouldn't let go off him until Uli insisted that he needed to sit down and have a bowl of warm soup, which he gladly accepted.

"It feels good to be back home," he said and sighed, "though I am afraid I have to leave again very soon."

"But you've just come back!" Colin protested.

"Link has an important duty now," Uli said and ruffled her son's hair, "but he will come back to Ordon, won't you, Link?"

Link smiled at her. "Actually," he began, "I came here because there is something I need to look for, though I have no idea where to start."

Rusl bent forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his knees.

"What is it that you seek?"

"Have you ever heard of an age-old temple here in Faron woods? It is said to be well hidden."

"The only temple I know of is the one at the clearing, but I am sure this is not what you mean."

Link shook his head, and Rusl got up from his chair. "I will ask Bo, he has quite a few records of Hyrule. Finish your meal and I will be right back."

With that said, he left the house and walked up to Bo's house. Uli brought another plate with goat meat and cheese, potatoes and vegetables, and Link stuffed his mouth with the delicious food, not regretting his decision to come here for a second.

Later that night, he sat in his own house together with Rusl and they flipped through the old books that Rusl had brought from the mayor's house.

"I am not sure," Rusl said, "but look at this drawing."

He shoved the book under Link's nose and tapped on a drawing of a cathedral, in which a pedestal with a sword sticking out of it was shown.

"The records talk of a temple that holds the Master Sword, the most powerful blade that was ever forged. Once the Hero of Time wielded it."

"That's the blade I need!" Link exclaimed, "so I guess that this is the temple Lanayru was talking about. But where on earth shall I find it?! I can't imagine a cathedral in Faron woods!"

"Indeed," said Rusl, "but the temple has probably fallen to ruins. In fact," he added, "there is one part of the forest I have never been to, for it looks inaccessible."

"Where is that?" Link asked curiously.

"I will take you there in the morning," Rusl replied, "now get some rest and enjoy sleeping in your own bed. Oh and Link?"

Link lifted his head and looked at him questioningly.

"Do me a favour and take a bath tonight."

He winked at him, then left the house with the pile of books under his arms.

"Here?!" Link cried incredulously, "how on earth am I supposed to get there?"

He was standing at the edge of the clearing with Rusl and Ilia, who had insisted on coming with them, and stared at a ledge in the distance. Rusl had been right; there was another part of the forest no one of them had ever even noticed before, but it seemed impossible to reach, for there was no path leading to it.

Rusl scratched his head and ran different possibilities through his mind, though none seemed appropriate.

"You could try to swing on those vines," he suggested, but Link protested.

"I'm neither Tarzan, nor a monkey!" he muttered.

"If both of you opened their eyes for one second, you would see that there _is _a path," Ilia interjected, and pointed to a narrow, yet visible path three meters below. "You only need to climb a little," she added a little sheepishly.

Link groaned but understood that she was right. Rusl handed him over a rope which he fastened around his waist, and tied the other end around Epona's saddle.

"When you are ready, we will let you down," Rusl said and watched as Link started to climb down carefully. Step by step he approached the narrow trail and soon stood safely on the dry ground. "I am there," he called and removed the rope from his waist.

"You better wait for me until I come back!"

As soon as Link stepped into the unknown part of the forest, he felt the magic of this place like a tingle in his limbs. It was old, much older than the rest of the forest, and nebulous, but Link instinctively chose the right way, as if he had walked it before, or as if something - or someone - was leading him through the forest.

Soon he arrived at a clearing and as he walked further, he felt his jaw drop. In front of him towered up the age-old ruins of a temple, or cathedral, as described in Bo's book, yet the time-withered stone looked impressive, and Link felt the magic that this place still held in his limbs and bones. He stepped through the open doorway, followed a short yet wide corridor and walked up a staircase, before entering a round chamber with broken pillars aligned all around. Through the damaged ceiling, a ray of light shone through and fell onto a stone pedestal in which a sword had been thrust in.

"The Master Sword," Link whispered reverently, and approached the pedestal. As he touched the handle of the sacred blade, he quickly pulled it back again, startled at the huge amount of magic that radiated from the weapon.

"Now, this is certainly more than a sword," he muttered, examining it closely while walking around it in circles. Now that he found what he was looking for, he somehow felt unsure of what to do. This was a legendary sword, but he was an ordinary farmer boy. Was he really supposed to pull it out of its pedestal?

"But then again, the light spirit itself said that I should retrieve it," he said out loud to reassure himself that what he was about to do, was the right thing.

Once again, he grabbed the handle of the sword, and with a deep breath, he began to draw it out. The tip of the sword suddenly started to glow and soon the whole blade was bathed in a dazzling light as it was removed from its stone. After centuries of waiting, the sacred sword finally had gained a new master. Link panted as he stood with the blade in his hand, and his heart was beating loudly in his chest. He felt a feeling of pride and strength flow through his body as he held the legendary blade, and his lips curved into a smile. He _was _the incarnation of the Hero of Time.

The new born hero was about to turn around and leave the ruins of the temple, when he suddenly realised that the place was changing. The grass under his feet was replaced with white and grey tiles, the broken pillars were now whole again, and colourful stained-glass windows refracted the light from the sun, drawing yellow, green and pink patterns on the bright floor.

"Welcome, hero," a voice said behind him. Link spun around, startled at the sudden disturbance, and pointed his sword at a female figure, dressed in a blue suit with golden adornments, an orange belt around her waist and a black cape that covered the lower part of her face. She was tall and lanky, with tanned skin and short blond hair, with only one single long strand that framed the right side of her face. On her forehead was painted an eye with a tear in red, and red were also her eyes.

"Who are you?" he gasped.

"My name is Impa," she said in the same calm tone, not the least impressed by the sharp sword pointed at her, "sage of the shadows."

"Impa? The Great Impa?" Link's eyes widened in shock.

The woman laughed softly. "_The Great Impa_ sounds so formal. I'd rather be called by my name without the great."

"Where are we? And how is it possible that you are here? I thought you died ages ago!" Link exclaimed.

"We are in the Temple of Time. In your world, the temple might have fallen to ruin, but this place holds a lot of magic, and by pulling out the Master Sword, you have opened the portal of time. What you see now is real, and yet it is not. But I did not come to talk to you about these matters. I am sure Lanayru has told you about the Twilight Realm and the Mirror of Twilight, or else you wouldn't be here, am I right?"

Link nodded, and Impa continued.

"How much do you know about the seven sages?"

"Not much," he admitted.

"In a time long past, when the evil thief from the desert tried to gain control over the Triforce, the holy artefact shattered into three pieces, and he was left with only one fragment, yet it provided him with great power. Only with the help of all seven sages and the Hero of Time could the evil man be defeated, and his soul was sealed away in the Twilight Realm. They buried his body in the spirit temple in the middle of the desert, and there it lay for centuries, but I fear that things are changing. I can feel his restless spirit roaming the Twilight Realm and I know he wants to break the seal that has been put on him. His name is Ganondorf, king of the Gerudo."

"The Gerudo?" Link gasped, "I thought they were all female!"

"Yes, and no. Every hundred years, a male Gerudo is born, and he is bound to be their king. But Ganondorf's lust for power was insatiable, and he wanted to reign over Hyrule. Link, I feel that the seal is weakening, and I fear that his resurrection is near. Only you can stop him, but you need the help of the Sheikah warrior and the seventh sage."

"You mean Sheik? And who is the seventh sage?"

"The seventh sage is the leader of all sages, and she is a woman with great wisdom and magical powers. The seventh sage is Zelda, princess of Hyrule."

Link was taken by complete surprise, and by now he was almost sure that he was still lying in his bed in Ordon and having the wildest dreams. He sighed loudly.

Impa laughed softly again, then walked over to a small niche in the left wall and motioned him to stand by her side. She reached into the niche and pulled out a wrapped bundle, then removed the wrappings and held it out to Link.

"I want you to take this with you. This is a sacred light amulet. Give it to Zelda, it will help her to awaken the powers that still slumber deep inside her. And this," she took out another bundle, this time bigger, and handed it over to him, "this is for the Sheikah warrior. He will understand. Now, follow me, hero, there is something I need to show you."

Link followed Impa through a door that bore the crest of the royal family and entered another round room, but it was smaller and less pompous. In the middle, elevated by a platform, stood a coffin. It was made out of flawless white marble, with golden carvings on each side, written in old Hylian that Link could not read.

"Is this a coffin?" he asked hesitantly, but when he looked back at Impa, she was gone.

"It is," a male voice answered instead, and Link spun around to gaze at himself.

"Don't be so surprised," his copy said, "I am you and yet I am not."

"Then, _who _are you exactly?" he asked confused.

"I am Link," the other Link said, "but not the Link of your time. I am the one they call the Hero of Time, and this is my coffin."

Link sucked in the air and let it out with a small whistle.

"Okay, okay, wait! You are me, yet you are not, and this is my, I mean your, or our? coffin?!"

The Hero of Time laughed softly and Link found it terribly disturbing to look at someone who had the same appearance as himself, and to hear his own voice coming out of the mouth of someone else.

"I am your ancestor, and because you have opened the portal of time, I was able to talk to you. Link, Impa is right, I can feel that Ganondorf is about to break free from his seal. The Master Sword that you are holding is the only weapon that can defeat him. When I pulled it out for the first time, I was nothing but a child, and I did not know what consequences my actions would have. By taking it out of its pedestal, I opened the portal to the sacred realm, and enabled Ganondorf to sneak inside and take the artefact of the Goddesses with force. After I defeated him, his soul was banished to the Twilight Realm, but it is restless and seeks revenge, and his hate towards the royal family and those who stood in his way, is growing stronger day by day.

The reason why I sought to talk to you is to show you how to handle this powerful blade, and to tell you about my fight with the evil king, because I think it could be helpful to you. Are you willing to listen to my advice?"

Link looked at him in awe. Meeting the legendary Hero of Time was a great honour, regardless of the fact that he still could not get used to looking at him as if he were staring into a mirror.

They sat down on the marble platform and Link listened attentively to the hero's advice, hoping that when the day would come, he would remember it.

"Raise, Link," the hero said and pointed the tip of a sharp blade at him, "show me how you fight. If you accept it, I will gladly show you a few moves." He winked at him.

Soon the two blades crashed against each other and Link had a hard time to find his balance. The hero might have looked the same from the outside, but he was not. He was stronger, and fearless, and Link was almost scared by the determined look in his eyes as he continued to swing his sword. Only ten minutes after they had started their fight, Link was panting and wiping away the sweat from his forehead. The hero smiled, but didn't show any signs of fatigue.

"I can see that you have had training in sword fight, but you must train your skills hard, if you want to beat Ganondorf, even with the Master Sword. Come at me again!"

They were fighting for two hours, and when Link finally dropped his sword, he felt that the combat had drained all of his energy. The hero proved to be a great and patient trainer, but he did not treat him with kid gloves.

"You did well," he said after putting his own sword away, "but the time has come that I must go."

Link nodded and bowed to him.

"Thank you for everything," he said honestly, and turned to go back.

"Link? Wait, there is something I would like to give you."

The ancient hero approached his descendant.

"Hold out your palm," he said, and placed his right hand under Link's outstretched one, putting a small shiny item on the open palm with the other. Link was a little surprised to find out that it felt warm and very real.

"What is this?" he asked after examining the fiery orb enclosed by cool crystal.

"It is a magic spell," the hero answered, "Din's Fire. You can create a barrier of fire around you, that burns everything that comes too close. The more energy it consumes, the more damage it will inflict. The time will come that you might need it. It served me well."

Link smiled and carefully put the item in one of his pouches.

"Can I ask you one last question?" the hero asked after a short break, and Link thought that he had seen a hint of incertitude on his face.

"Did you meet Sheik yet?"

Link nodded. "It wasn't easy to convince him to help us," he answered.

"I thought so," the hero answered and smiled, but there was sadness in his eyes, and Link noticed that he was fighting with this emotions. It wasn't hard to read his expression.

He made two steps forward and pulled a very surprised Link against his body, wrapping his arms around him.

"Link, please take good care of him. I am counting on you," he said quietly.

Link closed his eyes for a brief moment and enjoyed the warmth, even though it felt strange to practically hug himself. The hero smelled like the forest on a warm summer day and Link wondered, if his own scent was the same.

"I promise," he whispered back and when he opened his eyes again, the warmth was gone and he was standing alone in the chamber.

Sighing, he stepped out of the cathedral and watched as it transformed back into the time-withered ruins, whose secrets were not about to be revealed again anytime soon.

_**A/N: Hah~ the light spirits! I really loved them in the game, so I really wanted to include them in my story. Ordona and Lanayru are my favourites. They glow in such a pretty light 3 Ehehe...**_

_**Did anyone else think that Lake Hylia was a really isolated place? I mean, come on, either you rush down that rapid river in a small canoe and almost get yourself killed, or you have to take a chicken and jump off a high platform to actually get to the lake. (It's funny nevertheless)**_

_**I have been looking forward to writing this chapter! TP Link meeting OOT Link was something I had in mind for some time, and whereas in the game Link meets the hero's shade, it is now OOT Link who slips into his role and teaches Link how to handle that sword ;) **_

_**Then there is Impa. Even though she is the Impa from OOT, I decided to give her the looks of SS Impa, just because I think she looks pretty cool in that game. O; **_

_**As always, thank you so much for reading, following, favouriting and commenting! Please please review! 3**_


	13. Assault on the Plain

**「****13****」 ****Assault on the Plain**

The lively bar was astir when Zelda, Sheik and the Gerudo entered, and people were either sitting or standing around tables and the counter, chatting agitatedly. Something had happened, Zelda could see it from the expression on their faces and the wild gesticulation of their hands. At the back of the room, Zelda recognised Ashei along with the young man with the glasses and an elderly man who were discussing something with low voices.

Telma was not standing behind the counter either, but was busy talking to a soldier of Hyrule, and when she noticed the new guests, she came walking towards them.

"It is you Llael!" she said, "I almost did not recognise you with that short dark hair. Who are they? And where is the handsome swordsman of yours?"

"He will come," she answered.

"Oh, I am glad that you made it back safely. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Zelda nodded. "What is going on? Why are they so agitated?"

"Come," she said and led them to a free table at the right side of the bar.

"Bad things are happening lately. This morning an anonymous package was sent to the Castle. Do you see the soldier behind me with the perturbed look on his face? He was the one who opened it, and the poor man is still in a state of shock."

"What was inside?" Sheik asked a little impatiently.

Telma looked back at him and seemed to be distracted for a moment.

"The head of the king," she whispered, "it was a warning. They set an example."

Sheik glanced at Zelda whose face had become white. Her fingers dug into the armrests of the chair and her breath was flat. Tears filled her blue eyes, and she got up, excused herself in a cracking voice, and ran out of the bar. Aveil stood up as well.

"I will look after her," she offered, and followed the princess out of the bar.

Zelda was in shock. She had started the quest in order to save her father, and now he was dead, and it was her fault. She leaned against the cold wall and sobbed heavily, tears streaming down her face. A warm hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Zelda," said Aveil quietly, but she did not know any words of comfort that could soothe the pain of losing someone dear. Instead she gently turned the princess around and pulled her against her body, arms wrapped around her tightly, stroking her short hair.

Zelda dug her fingers into the soft fabric of Aveil's cape and hid her face from anyone's view, and they stood like that for a long-lasting moment.

Inside the bar, Telma was concerned about the young woman, and flustered about the arrival of a Sheikah and a group of Gerudo; races that were supposed to be outcast. She leaned forward and looked directly in the crimson eyes of the Sheikah.

"I have had this suspicion for some time now," she whispered, "her name is not Llael, right? Her name is Zelda."

Sheik did not answer, his stern gaze remained unchanged, but Telma knew that she had hit the mark. "Don't worry," she said, "her secret is safe with me, but we must be cautious. The town is not quite secure yet. But let's not make haste, and wait for the young swordsman. There are issues I wish to discuss with all of you."

She smiled and left their table, only to come back with a hearty meal.

Link arrived in Castle Town in the late afternoon the next day and to his delight, he found them all sitting at a table in Telma's bar. With them sat Ashei, and her two male companions who never seemed to leave her side, and they all made serious faces. As for Sheik, this was nothing unusual, but the normally cheerful Telma and loud Aveil were strikingly quiet, and Zelda's eyes looked puffy and red, as though she had been crying all night long.

"What happened?" he said as he sat down, looking questioningly at Telma.

"Bad things are happening lately my dear," she answered, "young girls throughout Hyrule have been kidnapped, and the king has been murdered."

Link's gaze fell onto the listless princess, but quickly returned to Telma.

"She knows," Sheik said.

"I knew it from the first day we met," Telma admitted. "Link darling, me, Ashei, Shad and Auru are part of a secret organisation called _The Resistance. _Well, Renado is involved, too. We are covertly working to end this madness that has befallen Hyrule. Ashei is our fine swordsman... I mean woman. She possesses more strength and courage than all of Hyrule's soldiers together. Shad is the brain of our organisation, he is a scholar who provides information, or rather a walking reference book. Auru is our expert when it comes to everything related to the desert."

"They agreed to help us in our quest," Sheik said, "and we were waiting for your return. They have important information which they want to share with us."

Telma nodded. "Indeed. Shad darling, would you mind to explain?"

The young man called Shad adjusted his glasses, and cleared his throat before he started to speak.

It was already past midnight when Sheik, Zelda, Link and Aveil headed towards the inn of Castle Town. They had been discussing with the members of the Resistance all night long, gathered information about their plans, were told about the kidnapped girls, learned that the men in black capes had a base in the mountains and eventually planned a surprise attack. The Gerudo willingly chose to align themselves with the Resistance, but decided that they would travel to the desert first. Only Aveil stayed with the princess, justifying her choice with "because I don't want to leave her with a heartless Sheikah and a clumsy hero".

"Did you find the sacred artefact?" Sheik asked once they were alone in one of the rooms of the inn.

Link removed the sword from his back and carefully placed it on the floor. "This is it. The Master Sword," he said, "and I have something for you too."

He handed him over a bundle, and gave the light amulet to Zelda.

"What is this?" she asked, looking up and into his eyes for the first time after he had arrived back in town.

"It is a light amulet. Impa gave it to me. She said it would help you to awaken the magic inside you."

"Impa?"

He nodded, then started to tell them about everything that happened in the sacred grove, earning surprised, confused and doubting looks from each one.

"So," Sheik recapitulated, "basically what happened is that, once you pulled out the sword, you opened a time portal and met the Great Impa and the Hero of Time, am I right?"

Link nodded enthusiastically. "I know it sounds crazy but it really happened."

"Ganondorf..." Sheik murmured, "so that bastard still wants to conquer Hyrule."

"I am afraid things are worse than we assumed. We mustn't lose too much time."

Before long, Zelda and Aveil had left the boys to go sleep in their own room, and Sheik was left alone with Link, which made him feel a little nervous. Hearing that he had met the Hero of Time somehow filled him with a longing for him, and memories had started to pop up before his eyes. Memories of a time when he would cast surreptitious glances at him whenever the hero wasn't looking, or when they would get lost in the sound of their music as they were both playing their instruments. Though he had never been able to love the hero properly, those tender moments were enough for him. With their souls being reborn in another time, would he get a new chance?

"What's wrong?" Link said and jolted him out of his daydreaming.

"Nothing," Sheik muttered and felt a blush creep over his cheeks as he realised that he had been staring absentmindedly at Link all the time, and he lowered his head to hide the pink tint, and to avoid staring some more when Link started to undress.

"You know," he began, "now that I met Impa, I can understand why they called her the Great Impa. She has a very strong aura. Did you know her personally? I mean...the Sheik of old times."

"I did," he replied, "everyone knew her. She was Zelda's nursemaid."

"Anyway," Link continued, "the other Link asked about you."

Sheik lifted his head and looked at him with a surprised expression on his face.

"Oh. What did he say?"

"He told me to take care of you," Link answered and studied Sheik's reactions to his words. A struggle of emotions was visible ever so slightly on his face, just as Link had expected, but Sheik fought it off again quickly, leaving the hero more room for interpretation.

Sheik stared at the dark ceiling, listening to Link's regular breathing, and pulled the blankets up to his chin. With the hero sleeping, he finally was able to return to this thoughts, without having to be afraid to be caught, for he had noticed the curious look Link had given him when he had mentioned the Hero of Time. Did he suspect anything? It couldn't be. Sheik was sure that he had not let his emotions show through _that_ obviously. His fingers brushed against the soft fabric that he had removed from its wrappings and a soundless sigh escaped his lips as he felt the sharp metal lying still underneath. _My needles, _he thought as he put them back in with a smile. Impa had returned his old garb and weapons and they gave him a sense of security. If he was to aid Hyrule once again, he could as well do it in the traditional Sheikah warrior garb. He put the package away and closed his eyes, eventually drifting off into a light slumber.

Link awoke to the sound of Sheik rummaging through their belongings, and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that the Sheikah was already fully dressed and ready to leave. He groaned, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and reluctantly pushed away the blankets. "It's early," he moaned.

Sheik turned around and watched him with a stern eye.

"We did not come here to sleep all day," he said, crossing his arms.

Link fell silent as he stared at the Sheikah. He was no longer wearing the soft black pants and loose shirt, but a tight blue suit – similar to the one he had been wearing when they first met - that fit his body like a second skin and revealed yet more of his stature, bandages around his arms, torso and fingers, and a white cowl that hid the lower part of his face and ended in another piece of cloth that hung down to his abdomen, bearing a symbol that showed a red eye with a tear. He opened his mouth to say something but decided it would be better to leave it, got up from the bed and disappeared in the bathroom. Sheik sighed as he readjusted the needles under the bandages. Not only did his old garb give him the feeling of security, it also made him regain the pride of a Sheikah warrior and the cowl allowed him to hide his emotions, that Link had started to become able to read a little too much for his own liking.

Aveil and Zelda were already sitting at a table when Sheik entered the inn's dining room, and Link followed soon afterwards, his hair still messy from sleep. After a short but sumptuous breakfast, they left the inn and headed towards Telma's bar, where the members of the Resistance were already waiting. While Sheik and Zelda discussed the route of their travel with Ashei and Auru, Shad helped Telma to fill their bags with food and drinks, a few maps and knives, blankets and warm fur coats. Aveil and Link had gone to the stables to fetch and prepare their horses, and when all preparations were done, they gathered outside the eastern gate.

"I don't feel good travelling through the Eldin plains," Ashei murmured, "it takes longer and we are out in the open for some time."

Auru shared her feelings, but knew that they did not have a choice. Lately many black riders had been seen outside the western gate and in the portion of Lanayru plains that they would have to cross if they wanted to get to Zora's domain.

"We cannot take the risk of running straight into their arms," he said, "and the possibilities we have are not infinite."

"Most of us can defend themselves," Aveil said, and with a glance at the young scholar she added "and those who can't will have to ride in our middle."

"We should get going," pointed out Zelda, her face still shadowed by grief but with a new determination flashing in her eyes, and she mounted Hríma.

Ashei and Auru were riding at the front, leading the way, Zelda, Aveil and Shad rode in the middle, and Link and Sheik stayed at the back. Soon after they passed through the small section under a formation of rocks, they were out in the open field. In front of them the vast plain of Eldin stretched out before them with the red mountains in the background. In the far right, they could see the path to Kakariko, and in the far left, the plain led to the bridge of Eldin. Link had crossed these plains before, but the direction was a different one. While they had been riding in the cover of the mountain range before, there was nothing but grass and abysses on their way to the bridge now. Auru led them along the huge abyss, and they rode swiftly without much conversation, only taking short breaks from time to time during which they hastily consumed some of their provisions and watered their horses. The first day went by smoothly without any obstacles, and when nightfall came, they made camp in the shelter of a clump of trees, though they did not dare to light a fire. Shad did not complain, but his facial expression made it obvious just how unhappy he must have felt, and how much his butt and legs hurt. Ashei gave a little chuckle to that and teased him, but the scholar wrapped himself in a warm blanket, nibbled at a piece of dried meat and ignored her.

Sheik had offered to take care of the horses, and while the others sat down to have a sparse dinner, he enjoyed being alone for a moment. He caressed the warm neck of his black stallion and patted its flank gently. As he had spent most of his time in Termina, he was not really used to riding horses, but it seemed as if his soul remembered the moves and the balance and transmitted it to his body. The black stallion gave him a feeling of reassurance, and Sheik already felt a strong bond connecting him to the animal.

"Svartur," he whispered as he ran his fingers through the thick black mane. As he glanced back at the group, he saw that Zelda and Link had distanced themselves from the others, and stood out in the open, not far from the edge of the abyss. Whatever they had to discuss, it was a private matter, and even though Sheik knew that he should give them the privacy they needed, he couldn't take his eyes off them. They stared into the abyss for some time while talking, but Sheik was too far away to hear their voices. It was only when he saw Link wrap his arms around the princess, that he felt a pang of jealousy in his heart and turned away to walk back to the group.

The night had been cold without a fire to warm them, and when the first sun rays tickled the green earth, Sheik ended his watch and gathered their belongings, watered the horses and saddled each one of them. Before long, one after the other woke and sat down in a circle to have breakfast, and once they were done, they mounted their horses, and continued on their journey in the same order. As far as possible, they tried to stay close to trees, hedges or rock formations, and only rested in areas that provided a bit of shelter. The bridge of Eldin was drawing nearer by the end of the day, but Sheik calculated about a half day's ride until they would reach it, so they decided to make camp in a small pine grove. There was a cave which they used as a sleeping place, and which allowed them to light a fire. While Zelda and Shad prepared the bedrolls, Aveil sent Sheik and Link out in the grove to collect fire wood.

"You are so quiet lately," Link remarked as they strolled through the group of trees in search of any branches that would be dry enough to ignite, "did anything happen?"

"No," said Sheik, avoiding Link's gaze.

The Hylian raised one eyebrow but asked no further.

"I think this is enough," Sheik finally said and returned to the cave with Link on his heels.

"The bridge is pretty close now," Ashei said, sounding relieved, "we should reach it in no time. We seem pretty lucky."

"We're not there yet," Zelda warned, "but I do hope that we will reach it without any incidents."

"We have left the worst part behind," Auru commented, chewing on a raw carrot.

"The last section offers no shelter at all," Sheik interjected, "and we will be in the open. We must be warier than ever."

"Sheik is right," Link agreed, "I think we should change the order in which we ride, too. I suggest that I will ride at the front, Zelda and Shad will follow after me with Sheik and Aveil at their sides, and Auru and Ashei shall come in last. In any case we must protect the princess."

Zelda protested that she was able to take care of herself but he cut her off.

"They want you, and we cannot afford to take any unnecessary risks."

That night it was Link's turn to keep watch. He sat huddled by the fire with his blanket wrapped around his tunic and stared into the dancing flames, poking the burning wood with a branch from time to time to distract himself from the drowsiness that was slowly starting to get a hold of him. He yawned with his mouth wide open and leaned back against the wall, trying to get in a more comfortable position when a sudden noise caught his attention. At first it was barely audible and then stopped, and Link almost thought he had only imagined it, when he heard it again. Shuffling footsteps and a soft grunting in the distance made him tense up and reach out for his sword that he had propped up against the wall of the cave. He stepped out on the grass, distanced himself a little from the cave and listened again. The noises were still the same though they sounded closer. He hastily returned to the cave and put out the fire. He took a step back into the shelter of the darkness and bumped into something, spun around and cursed under his breath as he recognised the Sheikah standing in front of him.

"I heard footsteps and the grunting of an animal," he whispered, and Sheik nodded. He had heard it too. They stood still and listened, but even though they waited for fifteen minutes, they did not hear any noises other than the soft snoring of Auru, the heavy breathing of the sleeping companions, and the snorting of their own horses.

Link sat back down, but did not dare to light another fire, for he knew that the red glow could easily give them away. Sheik joined him, and together they sat in the silence of the night and stared into the darkness.

"Sheik," Link began, "can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What is the meaning of your clothing?"

"It is the traditional garb of a Sheikah warrior. In the era after the great civil war, my people used to wear it a lot," Sheik explained.

"What about the red eye?"

"It is the crest of the Sheikah. The weeping eye. The tear of betrayal."

Link looked at him though he could see nothing but the sharp glow in his eyes, reflected by the moonlight. He remembered Impaz talking about the betrayal of the Sheikah before.

"Did you wear this before? I mean when you were guiding the Hero of Time."

Sheik nodded. "It might look odd to you but it served me well."

Link tilted his head back and looked into the starry sky. "You liked him, didn't you?"

Sheik startled and felt a heat crawl up to his cheeks. He had not expected this Link to be that bold and cunning, but he seemed to be good at reading people's faces and reactions.

"I was merely his guide," he answered, avoiding to give a direct answer to Link's question.

"He seemed pretty concerned about you. I don't think he only considered you as a guide."

"Why do you have such a strong interest in these matters?"

Link shrugged and looked him directly in the eyes. "I was just wondering. After all I am his reincarnation."

Sheik did not like the turn this conversation had taken, and he fell silent, looking away into the distance, even though he could still feel Link's gaze linger on his face.

When the sun finally appeared on the thin line of the horizon, and chased away the gloominess of the night, Sheik rose from his position on the cold stone and woke the others. The sooner they got to the bridge of Eldin, the better.

They were now riding in the constellation Link had proposed the night before, with him leading the group. They soon left the grove behind and rode out in the open field again, the bridge, now visible in the distance, always kept in sight. The first three hours passed by and the bridge drew nearer, while hope spread amongst them, but it was shattered when they turned away from the abyss and led their horses on the main road. Epona reared up as an arrow flew straight in her direction, missing its target only by a hair. Link drew his sword and spun around. From the west, a horde of Bulblins approached them with high speed on their Bullbos, and more arrows came flying at them.

"Shad, Zelda," he shouted back at them, "ride to the bridge as quick as you can! We will try to fight them off!"

And with that said he spurred Epona into a fast gallop and led her straight towards the approaching enemies, followed by Sheik and Aveil. Link soon realised that this was the same group of Bulblins he had fought in the canyon with Zelda, and he charged at their king, whose Bullbo seemed to recognise Epona as well. His sword clashed with the big axe, and Link felt the sheer force of the sacred blade push his enemy back as no other weapon possibly could. Behind him, Sheik thrust his dagger into the face of a riding Bulblin, and kicked the archer with his foot, causing it to land on the grass. Svartur's hooves crushed the archer underneath them as he galloped forward. Aveil's sand-coloured horse reared up and kicked the two riders off their steed, and the Gerudo ducked down just in time to dodge an arrow. Another arrow whistled past Link's ear and was engulfed in the eye of a Bulblin that was trying to come at Link from the side, and when the Hylian glanced sidewards, he was not surprised – though not happy at all – to see Hríma in the middle of the battlefield, with her rider shooting arrows at the attacker. He turned Epona around hard, and galloped towards Zelda, shielding her from the approaching Bulblin king.

"What are you doing here!" he hissed, "ride to the bridge! Quick!"

"Don't try to give me orders," she shouted back, and readied her bow with yet another arrow. Link growled but he had no time to waste his energy. At least Shad had followed his order and was now waiting anxiously at the bridge, hiding beneath the huge arch.

More Bulblins fell and became either the victims of sharp blades and pointed arrows, or were crushed under the horses' hooves. Link urged Epona once more into a fast gallop and rode straight towards the Bulblin king, whose boar grunted loudly and charged at the approaching horse. The Bulblin's lips curved into a confident smile as he lifted his axe and let it crush down on Link, but the Hylian spun around his horse at the last moment, successfully dodged the attack, and thrust his sword in the gap between the Bullbo's neck and the Bulblin's body, causing the latter to miserably fall off his steed. Link took the opportunity, jumped off Epona's back and pinned the king to the hard ground, his sharp blade against his enemy's throat.

"Who do you serve?" he hissed and glared at him with hatred in his hard, blue eyes.

The Bulblin king laughed and showed his crooked teeth, but he did not answer.

"Speak!" Link ordered and pressed his sword firmer against the green skin.

"You c'n kill me," he sputtered, "but'cha won't kill the Great Ganondorf."

Link's eyes narrowed and he slit the Bulblin's throat, dirty greenish blood trickling from the open wound onto his blade. He stood up again and wiped his sword on the grass, turning away from the dying creature. The battle cries and sounds of clashing weapons had faded and Link stared at the battlefield. There was no Bulblin left that had not died at the hand of one of Link's companions, but most Bullbos had been spared and were now trotting off, seemingly unconcerned about the deaths of their riders.

Link mounted Epona again and joined the others at the bridge. None of them was seriously injured, though they all had received small scratches. They all dismounted as soon as they crossed the bridge and sat down on the cool rocks. Shad and Zelda worriedly checked on the fighters' wounds, but Link stopped her with a wave of his hand when she approached him.

"I am okay," he said, ignoring the concerned look that she gave him.

Sheik observed him from afar, his brows furrowed. He had seen him fight the Bulblin king and the expression on his face as he slit his throat. It were his eyes, cold and hard as metal as he killed without mercy, that made him frown. Was the power of the Master Sword already starting to affect him? He carefully readjusted the needles under his bandages after wiping them off, and returned his dagger to its sheath. It was only shortly after noon, but they were weary from the fight and needed a rest, and this place seemed safer than the narrow path through the canyon that was lying ahead.

Zelda was sitting with Aveil on the bridge, staring down into the dark void and at the dried out riverbed. The dark events that were shaking her kingdom were taking their toll on her, making her feel small and vulnerable. "I am scared of the future," she whispered and looked at the Gerudo.

"We all are," Aveil answered and returned her gaze.

"What if we do not manage to keep this dark lord sealed in the Twilight Realm? What if he breaks out?"

"Do not lose hope so easily, princess," Aveil said, "we must believe in our own strength."

"I am not sure if I am strong," the princess replied and lowered her eyes, but Aveil gently took her hand and lifted it to her lips, placing a soft kiss on it.

"We will fight for you, Zelda. The kings of Hyrule might have chased us from these lands, but I believe that the new queen will lead her people with wisdom, and treat them rightfully. Do not fear the future."

Zelda felt tears burn in her eyes. "Thank you Aveil," she whispered, and choked back her tears as she rested her head against the Gerudo's shoulder.

Link lifted his head as a bowl of soup was held right under his nose and met the red eyes of the Sheikah.

"You should eat something," Sheik said, and Link took the bowl from his hand.

"Thank you Sheik," he answered and sipped at the hot soup. His face had changed, the hard look now again replaced by a much softer, yet tired expression.

"You met them before, didn't you?" Sheik sat down next to the hero, who nodded.

"In the canyon of Eldin. They attacked Zelda and me when we were looking for the forgotten village."

"The Master Sword is a powerful weapon," Sheik remarked, "you should be careful."

Link gave him a questioning look but the Sheikah's face remained unreadable, and the Hylian could not quite grasp the meaning behind these words.

"We will continue in half an hour. It will take us a two or three days ride to reach the Zora domain, so we should try to get as far as we can before nightfall."

"What if we stop at the hidden village? From here it is not very far and we could visit Impaz. The village would bid us shelter for the night and all of us could get some sleep at last."

Sheik seemed to consider this option for a moment before he nodded. "I will talk to Ashei about this."

They set off two hours after noon, and rode through the canyon. Link was still leading the way, followed by Zelda, Sheik and Aveil. Shad, Ashei and Auru rode at the back. It was quiet in the canyons and apart from the resounding echo of their horses' hooves, and the metal sound of their weapons, nothing was to be heard. No birds, no snakes or other reptiles crossed their path as they continued their journey. The canyon felt dead. The atmosphere was taut, and no one dared to speak. They eventually reached the entry to the hidden village when twilight started to settle, and as they led their horses through the invisible path in the wall, the tension slowly started to wear off. For the coming night, they would be safe.

_**A/N: There will be much travelling coming up from now on...I really do not envy them! ;)**_

_**I was thinking about turning Link into a clever person rather than picture him as a naïve boy, and it seems like he – apart from Aveil – are the only ones who can actually read Sheik's face.**_

_**As for Sheik's horse's name, Svartur is an Icelandic word and simply means black. I somehow end up using Icelandic a lot while trying to find names or get inspired for the Sheikah tongue. It seems like a great language!**_

_**BTW! I received my copy of Hyrule Historia! It's great, I fell in love with it right away. I actually wanted to have the Japanese version, but unfortunately the shipping rates were too high, and I could not afford buying it. :/ **_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :)**_


	14. The Howling Call Of The Mountain

**「****14****」 ****The Howling Call Of The Mountain **

"Can't you just sit down for a second?!" Ashei moaned after a very excited Shad walked around the place for the tenth time.

"No, Ashei, this is AMAZING!" he exclaimed, "I never thought the hidden village really existed! It's marvellous!"

"It is nothing more than a pile of rubble," she answered and shook her head, annoyed by the scholar's enthusiasm.

"I have to make sketches and take notes before we leave again!" And with that said, he disappeared behind one of the run-down houses.

Auru grinned and placed a hand on Ashei's shoulder. "Be patient with him, he's a scholar after all. This must be most impressive to him. Though I have to admit that I am quite taken aback as well. This whole village, hidden from anyone else's sight, and in such a poor condition. We should rebuild it."

"We have other problems now, Auru. I am relieved that we found a place to stay for the night that is safe, but we can't rest here for long."

She crawled inside her bedroll, laid her head on a bag, and closed her eyes, murmuring "good night", and soon was fast asleep. Aveil and Zelda were already sleeping as well, and Link had secluded himself from the group, choosing to sleep alone. Sheik had disappeared with Impaz an hour ago, and both Sheikah were engaged in a conversation about old times. He did not return to his group before morning, but as soon as the sun made its way past the thin horizon line, he was back and preparing the horses for their departure.

After a hasty breakfast, they stored the rest of their belongings in the saddle bags and mounted their steeds. Ashei took over the lead once again, followed by Zelda, Aveil, Shad and Auru, and Link rode behind Sheik.

"_Gwathrelladór!"_

Sheik brought Svartur into a halt and waited for the old woman who was approaching him with small, yet swift steps.

"_Qvíma hradúre, aeor vánnye remén nu mesqv__ë__ra. Faera ra'vere te hamára t__a__ryakas. Lántumir__ë, vaikas!"_

Sheik lowered his head a little as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"_Vánnye endïsele, Impaz. Lántumirë,"_ he answered softly, then spun Svartur around and followed Epona out of Old Kakariko.

It took them three more days to reach the northern part of the Lanayru province. They travelled through the canyon of Eldin, only took short breaks when needed, and slept in the shelter of caves or rock overhangs, alternating with keeping watch at night. When they finally left the eerie canyon behind, everyone let out a sigh of relief at the sight of lush green grass, the light-flooded field and the clear water of a stream that reflected the orange sunlight.

Auru pointed at a dark passage in the rock. "This passage leads to the Zora domain, but I think we should make camp here for the night."

Zelda agreed, obviously relieved about having left the gloomy canyon behind.

"There is no point in reaching Zora's domain before morning. We are all tired and need a good rest. This area offers enough shelter."

They all welcomed the idea of spending the rest of the day and the night in the northern plain, and they dismounted their horses, freed them from their tack and let them trot off.

"I feel terribly dirty," Link muttered as he stretched his sore limbs, "and I must smell terrible." He laughed.

"You do," answered Sheik and hid the grin behind his face mask, though he did not feel any different about himself.

"Well, well, boys, why don't you take a bath?" Aveil suggested as she popped up behind them, "I am sure the girls would enjoy the sight."

Sheik rolled his eyes but Link snickered. "I actually think I will! Washing off the dirt and dust sounds wonderful!" And with that said, he started to remove his armour, his boots and his tunic, pulled the white undershirt over his head and let it fall to the ground, followed by the fawn-coloured trousers. Clad in only his underwear – this sight caused the Sheikah's face to turn red like a ripe tomato - he ran towards the stream and jumped into the cool water like a child, gaining surprised and dumbfounded looks by the others.

"Your face reminds me of the setting sun," Aveil commented on Sheik's blush, laughing, "I always thought you were better at concealing your emotions."

"I don't know what you are talking about," he answered coolly, and turned his face away from her, embarrassed by the fact that she had been able to see through him.

"You can't hide it from me, I have known you for too long. I know you have been thinking and dreaming about the Hero of Time a lot, all these years that we spent in Termina. He looks exactly like him, doesn't he? And you know that his soul has been reborn in this very body, don't you, Sheik."

"Stop it," he hissed and shot her a glare, "this Link is different. My feelings do not matter."

Aveil shook her head and sighed. "You are so stubborn." Then she left him and walked over towards Zelda.

Sheik felt a dull pain in his chest as he watched the hero out of the corner of his eye, and the longing inside him grew stronger. How much longer would he endure being around the hero without letting his feelings slip?

The rest of the day passed calmly. They had all followed Link's example and washed the dirt and sweat from the past days off in the stream, then sat down around a fire to dry their hair, allowing themselves to have a proper meal and enjoy the mild night out in the open. Together with Ashei and Zelda, Link and Sheik discussed the route in the mountains, and when most of them had gone to sleep, Sheik stole away and sat down on a rock to play his lyre. His fingers strummed the strings and played the melodies of long forgotten times, that his soul still remembered, and he got carried away by the sound of the music, not even noticing that Link had joined him to listen to his play.

"This melody feels familiar," he whispered when Sheik ended the song, "though I am sure I haven't heard it anywhere before."

"This is the serenade of water," replied Sheik, "a song about the flow of time."

"It is beautiful. Can you play it again?"

Sheik turned his head to fully look at him. Link's eyes were on him, watching him with an expression that he failed to fully read, though the glint in his orbs, dark with the tint of the night, revealed his anticipation. Yet there was something else in those eyes that made Sheik's heart clench. He faced away and smiled, and his bandaged fingers started to play the song anew, changing a few notes and adding new parts. His thoughts returned to old memories that were still attached to the song, yet he missed the matching sound of the ocarina, that had made this song feel complete.

"These songs used to contain so much magic, but now, even with Áhaldóma, I feel the loss of this magic."

"Is it all gone?" asked Link curiously.

"No, I think some tricks still work."

This had gotten Link's attention and he bent slightly forwards. "Like what?"

"There is a song which creates light, and another one that attracts the rain."

"You can make it rain? That's cool! Come on, let's hear it."

Sheik laughed softly. "You don't really want it to rain now, do you?"

"I want to know if you're not lying to me," Link answered and grinned, "besides, we won't melt."

"I can't promise it will work," said Sheik, but he closed his eyes and concentrated on the notes, playing the song from memory, and as soon as he ended, dark clouds covered the starry sky, and a low growling resounded in the distance. In a matter of seconds, heavy rain suddenly started to pour down on them and Link cried out in surprise and joy, jumping from the rock he had been sitting on. Laughing, the Sheikah and the hero ran back towards the small cave that served them as hideout. By the time they were back in a dry place, their clothes and hair were soaked, but Sheik could not care less. For this very moment, he felt careless and free, and he began to understand how people like Link managed to keep their head up in times of hardship and misery.

They left their camp in the early morning after an enjoyable breakfast, storing away the tack of their horses and the bags that they did not need in a safe place, where they assumed no one would find it. They decided that they would have to leave their horses behind, for the conditions in the mountains were too harsh for the animals, and even though Link knew that Epona could take care of herself, he was a little worried about leaving her behind.

"Take care my girl," he said and gently stroked her soft nose, then he patted her on the shoulder and hurried to join the others, who were already on their way to the passage to Zora's domain.

The passage was dark and straight, but fairly uneventful, though they were on alert in case someone else would cross their path. The air became progressively colder the closer they came to the domain, indicating them that the ice had still not melted, and when they finally stepped out into the light again, the same uncanny sight greeted them. Auru, Shad and Ashei's eyes widened considerably and Shad's jaw dropped as he stared at the curtains of ice that cascaded down to a thick sheet of ice that covered the whole area. The once green paths surrounding the pool of water were coated with rime, the grass underneath long withered.

"What happened here," murmured Auru in shock.

"This ice does not have a natural origin," answered Zelda, "there is some black magic at work." She shivered slightly, both from the cold and the magic that was lingering in this place.

Ashei approached the edge of the roofed passageway and pointed down with her finger. "The path to the mountains lies underneath us. We have to get down."

"And how do we get down?" asked Shad, "there is no damn way that leads down. Only up."

"Then we have to climb," she said and shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?!" he exclaimed, "I will slip and break my neck before it even starts."

"Oh don't be such a girl!"

"Would you two please stop fighting?" Zelda cut in, "there is no other way down, so we have to climb."

"Do we have ropes?" Shad tentatively asked.

"We have one but this will lead us nowhere," Ashei answered.

"I will go first," Sheik offered, knowing well that he was the most agile of them all.

He stepped forward and scanned the frozen waterfalls and slippery rocks before gingerly climbing down. He light-footedly jumped from one small ledge to the other, eventually reaching one of the paths that led downwards in a much safer fashion, then continued his way until he reached the frozen pool, without even slipping once.

"It is safe," he shouted from down there, then waited for the others to arrange. Ashei was the next one to make her way down, dragging Shad along, and they made it to the end of the path as well, though much less elegant than the Sheikah.

Next was Auru, followed by Aveil, and Link came in last while holding and steadying Zelda. Soon they were all standing next to Sheik, panting and with hammering hearts.

"There it is," Ashei said and pointed at a dark hole in the rock across the frozen pool. She put her foot on the sheet of ice to test if she could step on it without landing on her butt.

Link seemed excited. "This is going to be fun!" he burst out, grabbed Zelda's hand and jumped on the ice without warning, earning a surprised yelp from the princess. The slick surface of their boots' soles did not give them good footing, but allowed them to slide several metres. Zelda, afraid to ungracefully land on her butt or stomach, flailed about to regain her balance, but Link's grip on her hand was firm and he held her in a stable position. When they came to a halt, she slapped his shoulder with a laugh which jeopardised her balance once more, but he caught her in his strong arms and stopped her fall.

"It's good to see you laugh again," he whispered and looked into her eyes, both relief and concern marked on his face.

Aveil suddenly slid past them, followed by Ashei who gave out a battle cry. Soon, the rest followed on the ice, sliding and wobbling, and only Sheik managed to walk over the ice as if it were solid ground. When they reached the other end and finally stood in front of the mountain track, Ashei put down their bags and pulled out the warm fur coats that they had brought along.

"The climate in the mountains is very harsh, you will need this. And take this too."

She handed everyone – except Sheik - a shawl, and advised them to use them as a face cover.

"The shawls will protect your faces from the icy wind. And you will definitely need them up there. Let's hope we can make it to the mansion without having to experience a snowstorm."

Zelda was indeed thankful for the warm coat and the face cover when they arrived at the foot of the mountain. A vast lake with floating icebergs stretched out before her eyes, and at its end there was a steep slope leading up to the mountains.

"We have to take that way," Ashei shouted against the strong wind and pointed to the slope with her finger, "and cross the lake. Be careful not to fall into the water!"

Shad groaned as he figured that more sliding and slipping and dangerous paths were awaiting him and he deeply regretted joining the group on their adventure. _I wish I had stayed with Telma at the bar,_ he thought and hurried to follow Ashei over the lake.

The small group made it to the other end of the lake without any involuntary swimming escapades, and now followed Ashei through the snow up the steep slope, over winding paths and past dense clusters of pine trees. They only made short breaks, and though the cold wind chilled them to the bone, and the snow made it hard to walk on, they were cautious and kept on looking to the sides. Ashei had told them that snowstorms were not the only dangers in the mountains, for this region was home to hungry Snow-Wolfos, that always attacked in groups, which had put them on high alert.

When the sun was about to set behind the great white mountain tops, Ashei suggested that they should hurry up, for there was a cave that would lead them directly through the mountain to the top. According to her, the area would keep them safe from snowstorms and predators. "The cave is up there," she shouted against the increasingly strong wind, "hurry up, we must reach it before nightfall. It's not far anymore."

Ashei proved to be right. As soon as nightfall came, they had reached the cave she had been talking about, and to their amazement, it was locked by a door. Ashei turned the knob and pushed the door open, and one after the other, they entered the man-made underground passage. With the door now shut, darkness enveloped them, but it was warmer as the wind could not creep past the door and the cave was free from snow.

"I used to make camp here for the night, so I always keep some firewood stored in here," Ashei explained, and blinked when a soft light suddenly glowed in the darkness. Link held the light spirit's amulet in his hand and grinned sheepishly. "It was a gift."

Ashei walked over to an alcove and came back with some firewood that she laid on a dark spot on the ground. "Now...does anyone have fire?"

They looked at each other, and Link grinned anew, pulling the small item that Impa had given to him out of his pouch. The pulsating orb of fire in the middle of the crystal glimmered warmly, and Link knelt down next to the wood.

"I don't really know how this works so you better stay back," he said, but Sheik walked over to him, took the item out of his palm and placed it gently on the fireplace. The orb glowed brighter and eventually emitted sparks that ignited the dry wood. Soon, a fire was crackling and everyone sat around it in a circle, warming their bodies. Slowly the tension built off, and Zelda yawned widely, sharing the weariness of her comrades.

"We should sleep now," Sheik suggested, and they all agreed and climbed into their bedrolls, closed their eyes and swiftly fell asleep next to the warming fire.

As usual, Sheik was the first to wake. Even though the fire had died down and there was no daylight to be seen, he instinctively knew that it was early morning. Shivering, he climbed out of his bedroll and stored it away, then bent down to wake Link who had been sleeping next to him.

"We must get up," he said as he looked into the Hylian's drowsy face, "it's already morning."

"How do you know," grunted Link, "it might still be in the middle of the night! I feel like I have barely slept for an hour."

Sheik grinned under his cowl. "I just know."

Groaning, Link got up as well and they woke the others.

After a short breakfast, they continued their way up to the mountain peak, but instead of fighting their way through the thick blankets of snow, they now walked straight through the mountains, which allowed them to travel much faster, for there were no wind and no enemies. Ashei led the way as usual with a torch in her hand, followed by her friends who were engaged in chattering to keep away the dark feelings of oppression and anxiousness. Only Sheik remained silent as he walked at the very back, lost in his own thoughts. Link soon joined his side.

"Why are you so silent?"

"I am saving my energy," he replied as he dug his cold fingers deeper into the pockets of his coat.

"A little talking surely won't do any harm," insisted Link, but Sheik did not know what to talk about with the hero, even if he had wanted to start a conversation.

"Well...," he began, "maybe you can tell me about your home town?"

Link was a little surprised about the sudden interest, but was glad that Sheik was willing to hear about his past, and so he started talking about Ordon, his small but cosy house, the other villagers, the rivulet that flowed through a small canal between the houses and streamed into a pond, the lush pasture and the stable with the famous Ordon goats, that produced the even more famous milk and cheese. He told him about the children that would run through the village and the woods connecting to it, playing all day long, Jaggle's mill and his wife's skills to bake the best bread of Hyrule, Sera's cat that always stole the fish they got from their pond, and Mayor Bo's passion for sumo.

His eyes glowed warmly while he spoke of his beautiful home, and Sheik could not help but feel a spark of warmth in the pit of his stomach, as well as a longing to be in this place with the hero, instead of travelling through a clammy darkness.

"It sounds great," said Sheik softly.

"It is!" exclaimed Link, "one day I will take you with me and show it to you!"

Sheik did not reply but he smiled under his cowl, secretly looking forward to that day to come.

They spend one more night under the mountains, since Ashei suggested that it would be safer to travel outside during the day, and when they climbed up the ladder to another door in the morning, they were both relieved and anxious as they stepped out in the snow again. The passage had indeed led them up to the very top of the mountain and they stared in awe at the beauty of the white landscape stretching out before their eyes.

"This is really impressive," stated Aveil, who used to live in the desert and at the sea, and was not very familiar with high mountains, but everyone else was taken aback by the sheer beauty of this place as well.

"We have to take this path down to the mansion," said Ashei, pointing down a very dangerous-looking, steep slope with more winding paths, "but be careful. There are several glaciers hidden under the thick snow. Don't go astray and stay together."

The descent was harder than anyone had imagined. They had to keep their eyes glued to the path so as not to take a wrong step, yet the keen wind kept on bringing tears to their eyes that blurred their vision, and from time to time, a sharp howl was to be heard somewhere in the distance.

Sheik, walking behind Link at the back, turned his head towards the grey sky as he heard another howl which sounded much closer than the previous one, scanning the mountains, but there was nothing to be seen apart from masses of snow, and several pine trees. Being distracted, he did not notice that he was walking away from the path, until he felt the snow under his feet give in. He lost his footing and tried to jump away, but it was too late, and he fell miserably into an ice crevice, barely managing to hold on to the edge of the crevasse. He mentally scolded himself for being so careless and tried to lift himself up, but it was futile. He tried to call Link's name, but his voice was drowned in the strong wind, and the group was already out of sight. He screamed once more, this time harder, but only the howling of the Snow-Wolfos answered his call, causing a shiver to run down his spine. _Is this it?_ he thought as he felt his fingers go numb, _am I going to die in these goddess-forsaken mountains?_

He tried to lift himself up once more, but his numb fingers were slowly losing the grip on the glacier and he felt himself glide down a little further. And as he was hanging on the edge of the deep crevasse, he suddenly saw shadows approach him, and for a moment hope sparked up inside of him, only to be bitterly shattered at the sight of sharp fangs and red eyes of the white canines. One of the Wolfos leaped forwards and Sheik felt a shooting pain in his hand as the sharp claws of the animal dug into his skin, thus preventing him to fall down into the abyss. With his left hand, the Sheikah took out the dagger of its sheath and tried to stab the Wolfos' paw, but it glanced off and he lost it in the snow. He knew that his needles would not help him as he wasn't able to take them out with only one hand. There was not much that he could do in this miserable position. The wolf snapped at him while trying to somehow get him out of the abyss, but suddenly let go with a painful yelp, an arrow engulfed in his side, staining his flawless white fur with crimson blood. Sheik felt his body slide back down into the crevasse but a strong hand suddenly caught his fall and the worried face of a Hylian appeared before his eyes. He easily hoisted him back on safe ground and pulled him away from the crevasse.

The Wolfos had been distracted for a moment, but now they were circling around them anew, slavering with anticipation and hunger. Sheik found his dagger and quickly picked it up. His right hand bled and was pretty much useless, but he still had his left to fight. Link shot down another Wolfos with his bow, but there were still six of them, and they were swift and clever, always attacking by turns. Link unsheathed his sword and blocked every attack with his shield, but before he could land a blow, another wolf would attack from the side.

Sheik readied his needles, and when a wolfo leaped forward and jumped at him, he threw them at the beast. One needle pierced its eye and it backed down yelping. He took the chance and rushed forward, hurtling his dagger into its neck. It fell to the ground with a gurgling sound as blood splattered from its slashed throat. Link now changed his tactic. When the wolf came pouncing at him, he yanked his shield up and let it collide with the animal with force, causing it to dizzily tumble backwards, then spun around to knock down the beast that attacked his side with a swift movement of his sword.

"There are too many," he panted as he tried to defend himself against the outnumbering predators.

With his back turned towards Link's, Sheik fought against two Wolfos that had encircled him. His needles were now strewn across the blanket of snow or engulfed in the dead body of his former attacker, and he could not retrieve them or get a new set out of his pouch, so he only had the dagger left to defend himself. He successfully dodged the attack of the first wolf, but felt a sudden pang of pain in his left side as the second one dug its sharp fangs right into his flesh through the coat and suit he was wearing, causing him to drop his dagger and cry out in pain. Blood trickled down through his clothes into the snow and he grimaced painfully.

Link saw the wounded Sheikah out of the corner of his eye and rushed towards him, protecting his body from another attack with his shield. "Sheik!" he screamed, desperation slowly making its way up to him, "hang on!"

The Wolfos circled around them anew, saliva dripping from their fangs as they prepared for yet another attack. It was during that moment of helplessness that Link suddenly thought about the Hero of Time's words as he handed him over the magic spell. _Burns everything that comes too close, huh?_

He closed his fingers around the small item, then slammed his fist into the snow with an outcry and created a barrier around their bodies, with flames shooting out and licking at the fur of the white wolves, burning them with a sheer force and melting the snow underneath their feet. The piercing howls of the Wolfos still lingered in his ears when the fire died down, and revealed the burned bodies of the fallen beasts. Shakily, he got up and stared at the blood-stained sword in his hand.

Sheik was hurt but he could stand. He pressed his hand against the bleeding wound on his side and suppressed the urge to moan loudly, still panting from exhaustion.

"We have to get away from here," said Link with a worried look on his face, "the sky is clouding up and the Wolfos will smell our blood if we stay here for too long. Can you walk?"

"Yes, hero," replied Sheik, though he felt in no condition to move at all. Yet he knew that Link was right, and picking up his dagger and the needles, he started walking further down, and almost tripped as his knees gave in.

"Lean against me, I will walk us down," ordered the Hylian and gingerly put an arm around his waist, careful not to touch the wounded part.

They soon realised that they would not make it to the mansion before the sky would unload the amounts of snow it held, and Link started looking for some shelter. It was Sheik, though, who pointed to an opening in the rock, a few hundred metres ahead. With determined steps Link brought them both to the cave and gently helped the Sheikah to sit against the wall for support. "Wait here," he said, pulled out the light amulet and ventured deeper into the cave. Sheik moaned and closed his eyes. His wound was still bleeding and stinging, and he wondered if it had already started to become infected. _Great, _he thought, _now we are locked up in a cave in the mountains and I bleed like a slaughtered pig. Since when does my weakness bring me into such miserable situations? Since when am I such a failure? What does Link think about me now? I should be here to help him, not to be his burden. _

Link soon came back and knelt down beside him. "The cave is safe, but we should move further inside. If my senses do not betray me, then there will be a blizzard coming down any time soon."

Sheik nodded and with Link's help, he managed to walk into the deeper, well-sheltered part where he sat back down again. Link rummaged through their bags, pulled out a small bowl and scooped some snow, then returned to the injured Sheikah.

"I will clean your wound now. I brought some herbs from Impaz, and we have water, or rather we will have it after I melt that pile of snow."

He reached forward and removed Sheik's fur coat, then grabbed the fabric of the skin-tight suit, but Sheik's hand stopped him. "Link, wait," he stammered but Link shoved his hand away.

"We don't have time for this now, Sheik! You can't walk around with a bleeding and infected wound!"

Sheik opened his mouth to say something but closed it again after seeing the stern look in Link's blue eyes, and he allowed him to take care of it.

Link's hands worked fast and surprisingly skilled as he first removed the cowl, and finally stripped the suit down to pool around the Sheikah's waist, avoiding the contact to the open wound as much as possible.

"This looks pretty bad," he muttered as he saw the wound, "don't move."

With the help of Din's fire, he melted the snow in the bowl and gingerly washed the dirt out of the wound, gaining a sharp hiss from Sheik. He then added the herbs to the remaining water in the bowl and mashed them until he had a thick paste. At last he applied it to the wound, then used the bandages that Sheik wore around his torso to fixate it and stop the bleeding.

Sheik, being half-naked, froze, and goosebumps decorated his skin from his neck to his waist. At the same, he felt deeply embarrassed, yet the thought of spending the night with the hero in a deserted place had a somewhat exciting effect on him.

"Thank you," he croaked out and tried to sit up, but Link gently pushed him back down.

"You must rest. Take my tunic, I do not dare pull your tight suit up before the wound has completely stopped bleeding."

He removed his own fur coat, then pulled his green tunic over his head, and gave it to the Sheikah, who put it on. The cloth still held Link's warmth and as it touched his skin, he wished it was tighter. He put his own fur back on and wrapped it tightly around his shivering body while Link prepared their bedrolls, and looked for some food. They were slowly running out of provisions and they still had to walk back to Hyrule after they were done in the mansion. He handed Sheik a slice of bread and cheese, and took one for himself, then helped him to lie down in his bedroll to keep him warm.

Sheik fell silent as he chewed on the bread and fixed his gaze on the opposite wall, images of Link creating the powerful fire barrier to protect them both appearing before his inner eye. Outside, the wind was howling and every now and then, a freezing breeze managed to squeeze inside the cave. The blizzard was coming down on them, and Link was thankful for the shelter of the stone walls.

"How do you feel?" he suddenly asked into the silence.

"I am alright. The wound stings a little less and I think the herbs will avoid the worst infection." What he did not tell the Hylian was that he felt extremely cold, even with the fur coat and the bedroll around his body.

"You should try to get some sleep, your body needs to rest."

"You too, Link."

"Mhm," he murmured, then became silent again, lost in his own thoughts.

Sheik tried to crawl even deeper in his bedroll to gain the most of the possible warmth, but his body was still shivering and shaking uncontrollably, as it was spending too much energy in fighting off the infection. In this state, sleep seemed impossible to reach and he groaned out of frustration.

Link eventually climbed into his own roll and lay down next to the Sheikah, elbow propped up and head resting on his palm, while he watched his friend's face.

"Are you cold?" he whispered when he noticed his lips having turned into a pale blueish colour.

"It is nothing, hero. I am fine."

"No, you ain't," said Link with a determined sound in his voice, and he reached out to touch Sheik's forehead, which was unnaturally hot, causing him to flinch slightly. His hand then glided down between the fabric of the fur and the tunic to touch cold skin.

Sheik's heart skipped a beat when Link's warm hand brushed against his torso, and he bit down on his lip. He was making him nervous.

"Your forehead is burning, your lips look like you dipped them in icy water for too long, and your body is cold despite the warm coat. You are definitely not fine."

Sheik groaned in defeat. "What do you want me to do about it then?"

"Nothing. But I can do something."

"Like... what?" he stuttered slightly.

"I don't know. What about making you dance?" He rolled his eyes. "Keep you warm of course."

"But..."

"Sheik, dammit, stop acting like a girl! Are you afraid that I would jump at you?"

Sheik felt a heat creep up into this cheeks, and he noticed how stupid he was acting. His feelings were getting in his way too often lately.

"Of course not," he murmured, and let Link unbutton the side of their bedrolls, now using one as a cover for the ground and one as bedsheets.

"Come," he said and waited for Sheik to move to his side, then wrapped the cover around their bodies.

"I hope the others are fine," Sheik said after staring into darkness for a while, when his heartbeat had returned to a normal rhythm.

He heard Link shift to the side to look at him but avoided his gaze.

"I hope too, but I am sure that Ashei has brought them to a safe place. She seems to know these mountains like the back of her hand. Sheik, please try to get some sleep."

He reached out his hand and touched his waist, gliding down to the small of his back and gently pulled him closer until their bodies touched. Sheik closed his eyes when the hero's warmth enveloped him like a cocoon and leaned into the touch, shifting even closer until he could feel Link's breath ghost over his face. By now his heart was pounding in his chest again, but he didn't pull away. The Hylian's tempting smell, his warmth, and the feeling of his breath on Sheik's skin along with his feverish state clouded his mind, and he felt only longing. Longing to touch the man he had fallen in love with hundreds of years ago.

Link's body heat slowly warmed him up and he felt his eyelids become heavier with every breath he took of the Hylian's intoxicating smell, and he soon drifted off into a light, feverish slumber, hand clutching the fabric of Link's undershirt tight.

Link sighed as he watched the Sheikah fall asleep and gently brushed his fingertips against the now warm cheek. He shifted a little into a more comfortable position and carefully moved Sheik's head to lie on his chest while his fingers were entangled in the soft blonde locks. He closed his eyes, returned to his own thoughts and slowly fell asleep to the sound of the howling wind outside the cave.

_**A/N: Finally a little Shink fluff ehehe...one of the rare scenes I had planned from the very beginning**_

_**More Sheikah language in this chapter. They are made-up words, inspired by different languages. I thought about translating them in the text itself, but decided to leave it that way, and just elaborate on it in the end notes of the chapter.**_

_**Impaz' speech: "Qvíma hradúre, aeor vánnye remén nu mesqvëra. Faera ra'vere te hamára taryakas. Lántumirë, vaikas!" In the common tongue, it means: "Ride fast, and do not trust the moon. Bring peace to our land. Farewell, child!"**_

_**Sheik's reply: **"**Vánnye endïsele, Impaz. Lántumirë." means "Do not worry, Impaz. Farewell."**_

_**The song that Sheik plays is the serenade of water, and later on, due to Link's request, it is the song of storms that attracts the grey clouds and the rain.**_

_**I keep on doing "research" whenever I write the story by playing through the game to bring back an image of the locations or people to my mind, so I ran around Snowpeak trying to remember how everything looked – and got lost. XD Took me some time to actually find the underground passage. **_

_**I actually really like the Snow-Wolfos! They look like beautiful animals. Compared to them, the Wolfos from Ocarina of Time look like the goofy hyena from Lion King. **_

_**On another note: to avoid confusion, I changed the summary a little. Yes, this is a LinkxSheik story. ;) **_

_**As usual, thanks so much for the reviews and for taking the time to read! If you like my story, please please review, it means a lot to me and keeps me motivated to write further. =D**_


	15. Snowpeak Mansion

**「****15****」 ****Snowpeak Mansion**

The blizzard had erased every trace and every indication of a path, and the whole area was of a pure white without the stains of the blood that had been spilled the night before. The new snow made it harder to move forward, and cost them a lot of energy as they walked down the slope of the mountain without a guide, thus watching their steps with full attention and care. Sheik's wound was healing fast thanks to the herbs, and the fever was gone, but the heat in his cheeks did not seem to vanish so quickly. Again and again, his mind returned to the night he had spent in Link's arms and kept him flustered throughout the day, though he pulled himself together so as not to let it show. Soon they came to a bridge which led over a dark abyss and they walked on a straight path for a short while before continuing their descent. The monotone white eventually was replaced by the dark green of a pine grove, and when they entered it, Sheik was glad for the shelter the trees provided. Ever since the attack of the Wolfos, he was steadily turning his eyes to the left and right, and looked back ever so often, but none seemed to follow them, for no howling sounds were to be heard and no malicious red eyes to be seen.

Link did not waste any words on the events of the night, and while this brought a sense of relief to Sheik, he also was a little disappointed at the same time, for he found himself completely unable to read the hero's actions and body language, and this irritated him. The Link of older times had been like an open book in which Sheik could read as if his emotions were carved right into his skin. Most certainly because he was a child caught in an adult's body, and children did not have to hide their true feelings, for they were pure and honest. This Link, however, was still an unsolved riddle to him, and even though Sheik did no longer have to feel pricks of conscience whenever he dreamt of him, a part of him missed the unstained, innocent hero of older days.

"I can see the mansion," said Link, distracting Sheik's thought, and pointed at a building in the distance, "I wonder if the others have already arrived."

Sheik knew that Link was worried about the others, and most of all about the princess. What kind of relation they had, he did not exactly know.

"I don't think they will go inside without you," he pointed out, and Link nodded.

"Let's hurry, I wish to arrive before nightfall."

The rest of the day, they walked next to each other in silence, and when dusk was falling, they stood a hundred metres away from the staircase of the old building, staring at the orange glow behind the windows. At least, it was not empty.

"Link! Sheik!"

They both turned around and saw Zelda running towards them, relief written on her face.

"Thank the Goddesses, you're alive!"

Link grinned, and winked at Zelda. "I had to rescue the Sheikah from a deep abyss and a horde of hungry Wolfos, but we are still alive."

Sheik was about to protest, but closed his mouth again when Zelda hugged the hero tight.

"Come," she said, "we made camp for the night nearby. We must gather our strength and rest for the night."

They both followed the princess to a dense cluster of trees some hundred metres away from the mansion, where, in the shelter of the pines, they had lit a fire and prepared their bedrolls. Aveil waved at them when she took notice of the trio, and grinned as soon as Sheik sat down beside her.

"Where did you two go astray?" she asked with a bold grin.

"We were attacked by Wolfos," answered Sheik, ignoring the suggestive look that she gave him.

"Did you spend the night together?" she asked pryingly.

"Don't give me that look, Aveil."

"Judging by the look in your eyes _something_ happened, even if you do not want to tell me," she answered, still grinning. Sheik was thankful that she was talking to him in her own tongue, as he already felt embarrassed enough, but told her to drop the subject, noticing the curious look Link gave them. It was him who eventually told the others what happened to them on the peak of the mountains, while they had a meager meal.

It was still night when they hid away their bags, readjusted their weapons and set out for the stone walls of the mansion. It was an impressive building, towering on an island of snow and ice, as Shad correctly put it, with a stone bridge leading towards the villa. A large staircase enabled access to the front door, embedded in the thick stone walls between two pillars and well-sheltered under an archway. A round tower with arched windows protruded right in the middle of the building and scraped at the clouds, and smoke was rising from one of the four chimneys. Ashei nodded at them before turning the doorknob.

"I hope you still remember our plan! Shad, you and Auru come with me, Link goes with Zelda, and Sheik with Aveil. If the rumours prove to be true, then we shall find the missing girls, and if they are here, they are probably locked away in the tower. Now, let's have some private party!"

Without a sound, she turned the knob and pushed the door open and they all sneaked inside.

The main hall was, despite its current state, very luxurious, with red carpet covering the marble floor like a table runner, golden ornate torch holders on the wooden wall panellings and high doors decorated with golden leaves. Two staircases on the left and right side of the room led to a second floor and from the ceiling hung a multi-layered chandelier with crystals and candles. Muffled voices could be heard beneath a door on the left on the first level, but apart from that, it was completely quiet. Their arrival was still unnoticed.

"Zelda, Link, your task is to find the kidnapped girls. Take the door to your right, then leave it trough the other door at the end of the room. Follow the corridor, then at the end, turn left and take the door in the middle. It will lead you in the inner courtyard from which you can access the tower," whispered Ashei.

They nodded and did as they were told, quietly disappearing out of sight. Ashei, Shad and Auru walked up the stairs and left the main hall to venture into the rooms of the second floor, while Sheik and Aveil readied their weapons and stepped through the door ahead of them. The piece was furnished in the same fashion as the main hall; heavy bookshelves of mahogany lined the walls on both sides, a fire crackled in a stone hearth, and several armchairs and sofas clad in red velvet cushions filled the empty spot between door and fire place. Three figures were sitting on the sofa with their backs turned towards the door, snoring casually. Sheik lowered three needles from the bandages and held them between his fingers, aiming at the sensitive spot on their necks. With a swift move, he threw them and none missed its target. Aveil finished the men in black cloaks off while Sheik retrieved his needles, and they approached the door at the right side of the room, deciding it would be better to remain unnoticed rather than bursting in on their enemies' discussion and ringing the alarm. They worked their way through the ground level of the mansion, cutting throats and breaking bones in their foes' sleep, but their coming soon was no longer a surprise, and the drowsy mansion awoke. Bokoblins and Moblins came running down the stairs, or approached them from several corridors and engaged them in a face to face battle.

Zelda and Link had reached the inner courtyard after knocking two Moblins out in their sleep with sharp arrows, but while the inside of the mansion seemed to be sleeping, there were guards standing around the tower and others patrolling around the place. Link placed a hand on the bow that Zelda had readied and shook his head. If they killed some of the guards right away, their presence would not be left unnoticed for long, whereas, if they stayed in the shelter of the shadows, they could – thanks to the darkness - sneak up to the tower without being seen. Link pointed at a pile of wooden boxes, and when the patrolling guard walked past their hide-out, they quickly scurried towards the boxes and hid behind them until they were sure that no eyes had been laid upon them. Zelda's heart was hammering so loud in her chest, that she was afraid everyone could hear it and her eyes darted to the tower, whose windows revealed that the room inside was lit with torches or candles, and back to the Moblin guards, who looked bored and weary. Link took her hand and dragged her along, and they managed to make it to the staircase leading up to the tower without being seen. The last part seemed harder, since there was no shelter and no way they could hide, apart from relying on the cover of the darkness. And while Link was still contemplating on simply running up the stairs, a sudden stir arose amongst the guards and a group of men clad in black ran into the courtyard, barking orders.

Zelda and Link immediately understood that their cover had been blown and they left their hide-out and started running up the stairs. Link heard a few of them curse before they took up pursuit and followed on their heels. A thrown spear missed Zelda by a hair, and she ducked down when a pair of arrows whizzed past her ear.

"Run!" shouted Link and urged her forward, "shoot arrows from the top. I will fight them off here!" He stopped and spun around, the Master Sword firmly in his hand, waiting to still the blade's thirst for blood.

By now the mansion was fully astir, and more men, Moblins, Bokoblins and Bulblins crept out of every hole like worms on a rainy day. Ashei and Auru fought off their surprised, yet angry enemies, buying Shad time to reach the huge library in which he sought a place to hide. Sheik and Aveil soon joined their side, having finished off every fiend that had crossed their path. Sheik estimated the number at a mere fifty, though he was not sure if there were less or more. Either way, sneaking up on them and killing several in their sleep was the advantage of their moment of surprise, and spared them from over-exhausting, and thus putting themselves in an even greater danger.

"They are all running into the courtyard. They must have discovered that Link and Zelda are trying to get into the tower," said Sheik, "I am going."

He spun around and ran out of the room, down the stairs and through the corridor into the yard, where his premonition proved to be true. The wound on his side was terribly stinging, but he ignored the pain and rushed forward, throwing needles at two Boklobins that were standing in his way, then thrust his dagger into their spines, bones cracking. He turned his head towards the tower. Zelda was standing at the door, shooting arrows at guards from above and Link was blocking the staircase as best as he could, trying to stop the approaching horde.

"Link!" she shouted, "I've run out of arrows!"

Sheik waited no longer. With a graceful move, he jumped onto the low wall lining the yard and ran towards the stairs, ducking as he did to dodge approaching arrows. With another jump, he landed right beside Link and now fought at his side. The Moblins were, despite their massive stature, surprisingly fast, and swung their axes, and whenever they missed their target, smaller Bokoblins were ready to jab out with their short, but sharp swords. Sheik finished them off with a few needles, but let down his guard for a moment too long. A pain shot through his body as the axe grazed his already wounded side, and he tumbled backwards, trying to regain control over his breathing.

"Sheik!" shouted Zelda from above, and she dropped her bow and ran down the stairs towards him, disregarding Link's order to stay out of battle. An arrow whizzed past her and bored into the eye of the attacking Moblin. The creature gave out a painful cry and fell backwards down the stairs, and dropped his axe in his fall, which landed on its face and cut it in two. Ashei was still standing on the balcony of the library and shot yet another arrow. Aveil and Auru soon joined the battle in the courtyard, and many of the minions found their death at the hands of the Hyrulean warriors.

Suddenly the fighting noises died down and an eerie silence settled. Panting, they were staring at the corpses at their feet, and Zelda sighed loudly. "That was close," she panted and shivered.

"This is not the end," Sheik muttered, "we have slain many, but not enough. The Bokoblins and Moblins are simple-minded creatures, and they launch themselves into battle without a second thought, but men are cunning. They have withdrawn to prepare another blow."

"Then let them come," said Aveil, gripping the handle of her sword tighter.

"Sheik, you are bleeding," said Link, concern visible in his eyes as he noticed the dark stain on his clothes.

"I am fine," the Sheikah answered, "I can still fight."

Half an hour passed, in which they were waiting for something to happen, yet it remained quiet behind the stone walls. Ashei handed her quiver to Zelda since the latter had run out of arrows, and decided to fight with the sword, while Aveil wound more bandages around Sheik's torso to stop the bleeding. Link had tried to access the tower, but the door was locked, and the metal too heavy to push it open with force.

"I can't just sit around and wait," he complained, "what if they fled? We can't let them escape."

"They are still here," Sheik answered, "I can _feel _them."

"Why don't they just..." Link's speech was cut off when a blood-curdling howl resounded in the air.

"It's them," whispered Zelda, frightened, "the seekers."

A moment later, the doors to the yard were opened and seven sturdy creatures, followed by the remaining men, emerged from the mansion. Zelda's hands were shaking as she lifted her bow and readied an arrow, aiming at the approaching stalhounds. Link recognised the canine they had encountered one night in Castle Town as it was staring at them with its single, glowing eye, saliva dripping from its fangs. It wasn't a joyful memory and still sent chills down his spine. There was something distinctively frightening about them, which only their looks could not disclose, much like an evil aura that surrounded their scraggy bodies. With snarling sounds they moved closer and bared their teeth. Link gripped the handle of his sword tighter and licked his upper lip, waiting for an attack. Zelda's hands were still slightly shaking while she kept the bow pointed at the stalhounds, and suddenly released the arrow she had been holding. It whizzed past the canine and fell harmlessly to the floor. With a growl, it leapt forward and ran up the stairs, the other stalhounds at its heels.

The dog-like creatures seemed to be immune against swords for they did not flinch at all when the blades hit their bodies, and did not back away from the sharp weapons either. Link used his shield to push them back and to protect Zelda, but they came back at him in a matter of seconds.

"Aim for their eyes!" Ashei shouted, as she tried to stab the stalhound's eye with her sword, and Zelda readied another arrow, this time sending it straight into the eye of the beast that was attacking Link. It howled in pain and backed down. Sheik threw a pair of needles which hit their target, and they slowly managed to drive them back.

"Where are the men?" Sheik suddenly shouted, eyes scanning the courtyard, as he noticed that they were no longer standing there.

"Those bastards have retreated!" Aveil gnarled, "saving their asses."

"We can't let them escape!" shouted Link, but he knew that they were probably already on their way down the mountain.

Zelda did neither know how, nor why it was happening, but she suddenly felt a strong energy pulse through her veins, and she dropped her bow without even noticing that her grip had become loose. Her vision blurred, the noises died down and her surroundings melted into a pool of green, blue and red waves, turning into swirls that seemed to drag her under until the pulsating energy was the only thing left that she was aware of, consuming all her attention. She tried to stretch out her hand but her arms felt completely numb and useless. The swirls then stopped, lost their colours and faded into a world of black and grey, of hazy shapes and muted screams, and in the middle of it all there was a golden triangle, glowing in the mist, pulling her towards it with an incredible strength that she could not elude. The golden light now became bright and dazzling, and when she though she could no longer bear it, it disappeared under the skin on the back of her hand and the world turned back to normal. The sounds of clashing weapons, of battle cries and howls returned, the worried glances of Aveil and Link as they tried to shield her from an attacking beast appeared before her eyes. She cried out as the beast launched at her and lifted her hand to protect her face, the Triforce fragment now glowing brighter as ever before. The beast yelped as it was pushed back by the blinding energy and its body started to dissipate in the strong light, which now encircled the group of fighting warriors like a protecting barrier. In a matter of second, the stalhounds crumbled away like ashes in the desert, and when the light died down, there was nothing left of them.

Panting, they all stared at Zelda in sheer disbelief.

"What was _that_?" gasped out Aveil.

"I...I don't know," said Zelda, as she tried to stand up shakily, accepting Aveil's hand to help her stand.

"The power of the sage of light," murmured Sheik, "and the power of the Triforce. She is starting to remember her real abilities."

They now stood in the centre of the courtyard, amongst broken weapons and dead bodies, and the freezing morning wind was creeping under their coats, shirts and boots, reminding them that they were still in the mountains. "Take her inside," said Link to Aveil, "and keep her warm. We have to find a way to open the door to this tower."

Aveil smiled at the young red-haired girl as she was handing her a cup of steaming tea, and sat down next to her on the red couch. A fire was crackling in the hearth with new force, and they slowly started to warm up again. Shad was studying the bookshelves, while Link was piling up the dead bodies of Moblins, Bokoblins and men outside in the courtyard with the help of Ashei, Auru and Sheik, where they lit a fire to burn the corpses. Zelda tended to the three girls they had rescued from the tower, all of them having been kidnapped from several towns and villages. The red-haired farmer girl Malon was the oldest among them, around Zelda's age, Hena, the fisher girl was close to her twenties and the youngest one was called Agitha, a blonde girl around sixteen years old who was a resident of Castle Town. They had escaped with no more than a fright, as no one seemed to be injured apart from a few scratches here and there, but Zelda could not quite grip why they had kidnapped a girl from the race of men, if their motive was to find the princess of Hyrule, who was of pure Hylian blood.

Link, Auru and Sheik soon entered the room, with red hands and cheeks, looking exhausted from the fight and the effort to drag the corpses into the yard, and Ashei soon followed with several blankets that she found inside the mansion.

Link flopped down on an armchair and let out a deep sigh, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I can't go any further!" he moaned and fell asleep a few moments later. Zelda put a blanket over his body, while Aveil helped a very exhausted Sheik to the bathroom where she took care of his injuries.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard," she said as she gingerly cleaned the wound, "we are in this together. You don't need to play the part of your past self. Things have changed, Sheik. It is no longer your task to protect the hero."

"I know," he simply replied and let her do the work. As soon as she had finished cleaning and bandaging his wound, he got up and together they walked back to the living room.

The sun was just about to rise for a new day when Zelda woke again next to Aveil's warming body, who she had been sharing the couch and a blanket with. The fire had gone out in the hours they had slept, but the remaining ashes still held some warmth. She quietly removed the blanket and got up from the couch, then tiptoed out of the room so as not to wake anyone still sleeping, and walked into the adjacent kitchen, where she was surprised to see Link sitting at the table. He lifted his head when she entered, greeted her with a soft, yet tired smile and motioned her to sit beside him, offering her a cup of tea.

"How are you feeling?" he asked into the silence of the early morning.

"I am alright, I guess," she answered while looking at the steam that rose from the cup.

He studied her face as she was bent over her tea. Even though she might not have taken much physical harm, her mental condition seemed to be shaken, with grief, exhaustion and fright carved into the tiny wrinkles around her eyes, which made her look older than she was. He reached out his hand and gently touched her arm, causing her to look up into his face and meet his sapphire orbs.

"I wish this wasn't happening," she whispered, tears now filling her eyes, "I wish we did not have to kill. And I dragged you into this, too. I'm so sorry, Link."

She buried her face into the palms of her hands and started sobbing quietly, her shoulders shaking. Link got up from his chair and walked over to her, put a hand on her back and gently caressed her hair with the other. He knew that no words could soothe her pain, so he remained silent, but stayed with her until she had calmed down and wiped away her tears. She was his princess and it was his duty to serve her and his land, but she was also a friend that he cared about, and he knew that he would follow her to the end of Hyrule.

Two hours later, everyone in the mansion was awake. Ashei had revealed to them that the mansion belonged to her father, and that she had spent most years of her life in it, so she showed them where they could take a bath and get themselves cleaned up. In the meanwhile she descended into the secret cellar and came back with her hands full of dried meat, pickled vegetables and some potatoes, which she placed on the kitchen table.

"Those bastards have stained my house, but at least they did not have access to our provisions," she growled ill-humoured. Malon offered to cook a meal for them and Zelda decided to help, in order to distract herself a little, and while the girls were cooking, the others went outside to fetch their belongings which they had left in the shelter of the pine trees. Before long, they were sitting together in the spacious kitchen and absentmindedly chewed on the meal that Malon had cooked, satisfying their hunger and filling their stomachs. No one spoke, and the stiff atmosphere was weighing heavily down on them. They had carried out their plan and achieved victory, but at what price? They had slain a big number of living beings, and though those creatures were their enemies, it struck them heavier than they would have imagined. The physical pain afflicted to them was minor, but the damage to their mind was not.

"So..," began Shad, "what are we going to do next?"

"Go back to Hyrule, of course," answered Ashei, "after spending another night here. You all look as though you have been run over by a carriage."

"Well that is exactly how I feel," commented Aveil, stretching her arms over her head, and yawning with her mouth wide open. Her gaze settled on Sheik, who was standing in front of the window sill and stared outside with his arms crossed. She had always known him as a quiet person, but ever since they came here, he seemed to shut himself off from the others, always lost in his own thoughts. She didn't know what had happened between him and Link when they were cut off from the group, but she assumed that his behaviour had something to do with that night. Link's distant comportment towards Sheik affirmed her suspicion additionally, and this wasn't a good sign. If they were to save their land together, then Sheik needed to push his feelings aside, and learn to accept the fact that the hero of Hyrule and the Sheikah warrior were not meant to be anything but hero and guide. Not even if a hundred years lay in between. The Goddesses always had their own way of spinning the wheels of fortune.


	16. The Zora's Plea

**「****16****」 ****The Zora's Plea**

Twice they saw the sun rise up into the pale sky behind the slopes of the mountain, and twice they spent the night leaning close against each other in their bedrolls so as to keep away the bitter cold and the fear of the invisible danger in the darkness. At dusk of the third day, the mixed group eventually turned away from the icy cold mountains, and set foot in the domain of the Zoras again. Ashei was the first one to emerge from the passage, for she had been leading the group back down the mountain range, and was surprised to be greeted by Mikau, Ralis and two Zora soldiers. The expression on their faces was stern, the look in their eyes painfully dull.

"Hero," the young prince greeted Link, and bowed his head politely, "I have eagerly awaited your coming. I am truly troubled to meet you with an urgent plea, but we need your help. The lake is slowly drying out. There is a great evil which we failed to annihilate in our holy temple below Lake Hylia. We believe it is the source of the ice in our domain."

"Hang on a minute," cut Aveil in, "we have just come back from a risky journey in the harsh cold of these goddess-forsaken mountains, and are exhausted. This young lad there is not going to endanger his life any further today!"

Link raised his hand and silenced her.

"I understand your impatience, Prince Ralis, but Aveil is right. We need to rest, and bring these girls to safety first."

"Certainly," answered the prince, "forgive my eagerness. We have prepared the boat rental cabin for your stay, so if you'd like to follow me."

He turned around and led them down along the frozen domain until they reached the upper part of the river, which surprisingly still held a fair amount of water.

"We created a dam to avoid that the basin here dries out," Mikau explained to Link as the latter had voiced his surprise, "besides, we need to get you down fast, and walking along the dried out riverbed takes much too long."

"I hope you do not want us to swim all the way down," muttered Link as he noticed the smirk on the Zora's face.

Ralis unlocked the door of the lodge and let them walk in first. A bunch of camp beds had been set up for them and filled the whole cabin, leaving only little space to walk, but it was all that they could ask for. It was Mikau who walked the fisher girl Hena back to her home at the pond, located in the east of the upper river, after she had said goodbye and thanked her saviours, while the rest of the group gathered inside the cabin and rested their aching and cold bodies, and massaged their sore feet. Ralis opened the doors of a cupboard and took out a few plates with dried fish which he distributed among the exhausted warriors.

"It is not much, but it is all I could get. Please, eat and take a good rest. I will come back to see you in the morning."

With that said, he bowed politely again, then left the hut and closed the door behind him. Zelda rubbed and stretched her arms in an attempt to get back some warmth in her body, and glanced at Link, who was busy putting away his armour, meeting with Sheik's eyes who seemed to be absentmindedly looking in the same direction, though she felt that his gaze wasn't unintentional. Ever since Link and the Sheikah had been cut off from their group in the mountains, she had noticed the hint of a longing in his red eyes, and it filled her with incertitude. Sheik was devious, and it made him mysterious and even slightly dangerous. What personal goals he was pursuing, she did not know.

Ralis woke them in the late morning, and although it was long past dawn, the sun did not come out behind the thick, grey clouds that covered the whole sky of Hyrule, and the light rain changed into heavy showers every now and then. The other three Zoras were already waiting outside the hut, and when the whole group gathered outside, they greeted them with the same worn out expression on their faces.

"We have prepared boats for your journey down to the lake," explained Mikau and pointed to the three boats that were attached to the wooden pillars at the bottom of the hut. "Once you get inside, we will open the gate of the dam. The water will get you down in no time."

Shad nervously stared at the boats, and back at the Zoras again.

"You have to be kidding me," he muttered under his breath, worried that the boat could topple over and throw him into the water, as he had never learned to swim.

"You might become a little wet," said Mikau, "but we will ensure that you arrive safely. Please, get into the boats."

Before long, they had organised themselves and taken a seat in the wobbly canoes. Mikau and the two Zora soldiers unknotted the ropes that were holding the boats tied to the pillars and brought them in a line behind the gate of the dam, where Ralis was waiting.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and when they all -apart from Shad who held on to the side of the boat for dear life- nodded, he opened the gate. Zelda felt a strong jolt when the masses of water, that had been held back by the dam, rushed forward and down the dried out riverbed. In the boat behind her, she heard Shad cry out and Ashei's annoyed voice as she told him to let go of her. Link was sitting behind the princess and held her in place with one arm as they rode downriver, along rocks and dried earth. Water splashed inside the boat whenever a bigger wave clashed against them, and soon they were soaked. The Zoras led them down to the lake and tugged at the rope to avoid collisions with the huge formation of rocks that grew out of the ground and threatened to shatter their boats into pieces. The ride didn't last longer than twenty minutes and when they arrived at the lake, they were all soaked but thrilled, with adrenaline still rushing through their veins. Even the last one of their group was fully awake by now, and every remain of fatigue was gone.

"That was great!" shouted Aveil, "can we do it again?!"

Link laughed and wrung out his wet hair. He had enjoyed the fast ride as much as Aveil, and it had distracted them from the burden that had been put upon them, and untied the knot in their chests that they had been holding for so long. However, the severity of reality quickly brought them back down to earth, and they climbed out of the boats as soon as Mikau and the Zora soldiers led them to the shore.

Fyer greeted them with a short wave of his hand, while the other one remained in his pockets, as he walked towards them, the weird make-up still painted on his face. He still looked depressed, yet a bit more cheerful than the last time they saw him.

"Hey'all," he said, "the young Zora prince told me ya'd come, so good ol' Fyer prepared somethin' to eat for ya. Ya must be starvin', ay? Come come, follow me."

When they entered his house, the big table in the middle of the kitchen was already laid with plates, mugs, cutlery and a basket with freshly baked bread. A lanky man was standing behind the stove, and when they walked in, he turned around and threw his arms in the air.

"Good Goddess! My poor honeys, you look terrible! Miserable! Come in, come in and have a seat! You must be starving!"

Sheik eyed him curiously and hid his smirk behind his cowl. Whereas Fyer was small and chubby, his partner was tall and lean, yet dressed in the same colourful, strange clown fashion. His short green top revealed his belly and most part of his chest, with a pink rose attached to his left shoulder, and he wore flashy orange, wide pants with yellow dots and brown sandals. His full lips were painted in the same kind of red as his hair and beard, only a little lighter in colour, and heavy earrings made of polished haematite tugged at his earlobes. All in all, he was a comic figure as he stood behind the stove with a wooden spoon in his hand and stirred in a big pot.

They all took place around the table and Fyer helped his partner, who he called Falbi, to serve the hot stew, which managed to put a smile on their faces and fill their stomachs and hearts with satisfaction. After living on dried meat and hard bread for more than a week, the hot dish gave them the energy they needed to fully come back to life and fill up their reserves. When they were done eating, Falbi cleared up the table and put away the dishes, then filled a barrel with water and soap and started doing the washing up with the help of Malon and Agitha, while Link, Zelda, Ralis and Sheik discussed problematic matters.

"We managed to enter the temple, but the access to the main chamber was blocked," explained Ralis, "it took us more than a week to remove the giant crag, and when we finally succeeded, we discovered that the lowest level of the central area was flooded with water. Mikau went inside to find the source, but he was attacked by a huge creature and barely managed to escape."

"A huge creature? What was it?" Sheik asked.

"He couldn't clearly see what it was, but he said that it had pulsating tentacles," answered the prince.

"Tentacles?" Sheik's brows furrowed, a picture of numerous tentacles shooting out of a seemingly harmless pools in the depths of the lakebed temple forming before his inner eye.

Ralis nodded. "Whatever it is, I don't think the four of us Zoras are capable of destroying it. That's why I am turning to you for help." His big green eyes, filled with hope, returned to Link, who nodded.

"I won't leave you to your fate," he said and gave the prince a small encouraging smile. "Tomorrow at dawn I will go down to the temple."

Ralis sighed out of relief and his face relaxed visibly.

"I cannot thank you enough, Link. Me and my folk are deeply indebted to you."

Link raised his hand to cut him off. "I can't foretell the outcome of this battle, and I can't ensure you it will be a successful one, but I am willing to do anything it takes to release your tribe from the everlasting ice."

"Link," protested Zelda, "this is too dangerous for you alone! I will go with you."

"No." He shook his head. "This land needs a queen. You will travel to Castle Town with the others, and meet Telma. We need an emergency meeting."

"I will go with you," said Sheik, "I know what awaits you in the temple."

They all gave him surprised looks.

"I have seen the evil that caused the lake to dry out hundreds of years ago. I am sure this is an offspring. It had pulsating tentacles," he added, "quite repulsive if I may say so."

Link grinned, then nodded. "I would not have asked for your help, but I don't want to deny it either. Your knowledge will be of great help in this battle."

Zelda was about to protest again, but Link shook his head.

"No, I won't let you risk your life in this temple, Zelda. Besides, the girls need to return to their homes as soon as possible."

She sighed, but nodded. "Yes, you are right. Promise me you will be back," she whispered when she got up from the chair and left the house.

It was already late afternoon when the girls set out with Shad and Auru, and Zelda hugged her hero goodbye, hoping that she would see him again. Falbi and Fyer led them to the back of Fyer's house where a cabin was hanging down from a wire rope attached to a pillar in the middle of a small island on the one side, and to another pillar on a ledge at the far end of the lake, next to Falbi's residence.

"We haven't operated the ropeway for some time now, but ever since you came here the first time, we though that we should grant the people better access to the lake. You know, rumours of the lake drying out are spreading throughout the lands, and people are coming here more often lately. We usually charge a fee, but since you are the first customers after a long time, we will grant you a free ride. What do you say?" Falbi explained.

"It will save us a lot of running," stated Aveil, "we will gladly accept your offer."

Falbi nodded and opened the door of the cabin for them and they all squeezed inside. He closed and secured it again, then gave Fyer, who was sitting at the huge crank, a sign, and soon the cabin was lifted in the air, and swung forward at a leisurely pace. Link was standing with Sheik at the plank bridge and watched the cabin slowly disappear in the distance, then turned around and walked back into the house.

At dawn of the following day, Link and Sheik gathered outside the house and waited for Ralis and Mikau, who emerged from the water as soon as the first rays of sunlight touched the surface of the lake and made it glisten. Mikau was carrying a package under his arm which he handed over to Link, and Ralis held a small, greyish blue item, which looked like the scale of a fish, in his hand, which he gave to the Sheikah.

"This is the Zora armour," Ralis explained to Link, "and this is a scale of Lord Jabu-Jabu, the patron saint of the Zoras. The armour will help you move freely under water, and the scale will help you breathe. Put it over your nose and mouth and secure it with the strap at the back of your head. It should stay in place."

Sheik took the mask and held the cool item in the palm of his hand, surprised how light the scale felt, as if it had barely any weight. Mikau unfolded the armour and helped Link to put it on, while Sheik strapped the mask to his head.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and when both nodded, he jumped back into the water and dived under the surface. Soon the others followed, and he led them through the dark water, to the bottom of the lake where, embedded in the trunk of an old tree, was a stone construction with several pillars, marking the entry to the temple. Sheik was surprised to find out that the scale in front of his nose and mouth blocked out the water, and even though he didn't dare to breathe in the beginning, he soon realised that he could breathe normally, as the scale was filtering the oxygen from the water. The only thing his body had to struggle against was the pressure of the water that became stronger the deeper they dived but he managed to keep his body in balance, and followed the Zoras and Link through the small entrance into a tunnel. Once they were inside the temple, the pressure fully disappeared. They swam through the tunnel which first led them downwards, then again upwards until he could see the surface. One after the other, they emerged from the tunnel and climbed out of the water. Sheik was thankful to have solid ground under his feet again, and he removed the mask from his face, now breathing in the humid and stale air. Link removed the cloth in front of his nose and mouth as well, and readjusted his weapons, so as to prepare for battle.

"Follow me," Ralis said, and he guided them through a door into another room with platforms of different heights and small pools of water, and to a bridge that connected the entrance part of the temple with the central room, in which several staircases linked the different levels of the building to the big structure in the middle of the room. Link gasped at the sight of this extravagant infrastructure, but Ralis didn't give him enough time to scan the whole area in detail as he was urging them forward. They walked down the stairs that led them to the lowest level and reached a door that was locked with a heavy chain.

"The creature is in there," he said with a fearful whisper, and looked at Mikau who put the key into the hole of the padlock, turned it around and opened the door with a low clicking noise. "Mikau...please be careful."

Mikau pushed the door open and let the others inside, then turned around and gently cupped the young prince's chin. "Don't worry Ralis, I will be back. I won't leave you. Ever." He then hugged him tightly and kissed his lips before disappearing behind the door he had just opened.

They stood before a huge, dark pool, and even though Link bent over to peer inside, he could not see the bottom of the basin. Only a faint blue light appeared deep under the surface from time to time – the only indication that they were not alone. Link did not like the thought of having to fight under water, but he had no choice. He glanced over to Sheik who put the scale-mask back on, and gave him a sign that he was ready, readjusted his own mask and finally jumped into the water. The deeper they dived, the clearer the blue light became, and soon Link recognised the tentacles that Mikau had been talking about. They wavered in the water like the branches of a weeping willow in the wind, swinging back and forth and to the side, shimmering in the mysterious pale blue light. All of a sudden, the soft movements stopped and the tentacles stood still, erected and slightly shivering as if they had noticed the small change in the water caused by five intruders. Then they shot out into every direction and a round mouth with two rows of sharp fangs appeared in the hole at the bottom of the basin. Something round, like a yellow ball with a black dot, suddenly moved along one of the tentacles and disappeared beneath the mouth, only to reappear in another tentacle one again.

_Ugh, that is gross,_ thought Link was he discovered that the yellow ball was in fact the creature's eye, that was moving freely through its body, but he remembered Sheik's words as he had told him about the evil that the Hero of Time once defeated in the temple of the Zoras.

"_Go for the organic nucleus that is moving through the tentacles, it is the main part of its body, and the only vulnerable one,"_ he had told him when they were sitting around the table in Fyer's house and were having dinner.

_Well,_ Link thought, _this might not be a nucleus, but if Sheik is right, then I should go for its eye._

Unsheathing his sword under water proved to be more difficult than he had expected and he struggled to keep his balance, but he was a fast learner and soon managed to handle his weapons while swimming. He aimed at the eye and approached it with swift swimming movements, but when he reached the tentacle, the eye was already moving back through the funnel, and the blade of the Master Sword cut nothing but water. He cursed under his breath, but quickly followed the eye, trying to slash it from a different angle, but as soon as he was close enough, it disappeared once again. On the other side of the room, he saw the two Zora soldiers who tried to stab and cut the tentacles, but they were thrown back when the pulsating blue light hit them.

"Don't come too close to the tentacles! It is using electric shocks to defend itself!" shouted Mikau, his voice surprisingly clear and loud, even though they were deep under the water surface. Link backed down and put more distance between him and the wavering tentacle, afraid to be hit by it.

_If only I had brought my bow and quiver, _he thought bitterly as he realised that his sword was useless at this distance, and that he could not reach the eye like this. Sheik now approached him from the side, his needles readied between his fingers, waiting for his chance. If he wanted to hit his target, he had to come pretty close, or else the water resistance would block his attack like an invisible wall. When the eye moved through the tentacle at his side, and was at his height, he rushed forward and threw his needles with all his strength into the eye. The impact wasn't as strong as he had hoped, but the tentacles shuddered and moved into every direction, and if Mikau had not been close and pulled Sheik out of reach, they would have easily struck him. The ground now shook violently as if something was moving underneath them, and Sheik started to understand that this creature was not just a mess of tentacles and sharp fangs, but that it had a body which it was now trying to get through the hole in the ground, whirling up the sand.

"Move away from it!" he heard Mikau shout, and he did his best to swim to the other end of the room as fast as possible. When he reached it, the ground had stopped shaking, and he turned around, but the whirled up sand hazed his vision, and all he could see where dark silhouettes that moved through the water, one of them clearly bigger than the others. A lot bigger.

He reached out for his dagger and pulled it out of its sheath, waiting for his vision to clear, his eyes still fixed on the dark shadow, which slowly took shape until he could see that he had been completely wrong about his initial suspicion. This wasn't just a nucleus that could transform water into amoebic liquid, this was an oversized worm with scales as hard as stone, several fins on its back, sides and end, a mouth with two rows of razor-sharp fangs, and an eye that could move through its front body. Its tentacles where now floating and filtering the water as it chased its prey, and still emitted sparks of pale blue electric light. Sheik moved his head to the side to find Link, and he saw him slowly drift towards the surface, his sword pointed at the eye that was now situated on the long back, while all the while trying to avoid to be seen. Sheik understood what part he had to play in this himself, and he swam towards the open mouth, his dagger firmly in his grasp. Mikau soon appeared at his side and gave him a questioning look, but Sheik simply pointed at Link who was now towering a mere three meters above the gigantic worm, and Mikau nodded. He swiftly swam to the Zora soldiers, and gave them a sign to approach the monster from both sides, so as to distract it from Link, and ensure him a surprise attack.

From the corner of his eye, Sheik saw Link swim towards the yellow orb but the creature suddenly moved its long end to the side, and Link's sword glanced off the hard scales. He managed to grab one of the more spiky ends of a scale and hold on to it. From where he had managed to latch on to its back, he was out of reach of the electric tentacles, but he had to move forward towards the eye, and he could only hold on with one hand as the other still held the Master Sword. The eye was now ceaselessly moving into every direction as it had lost sight of its attacker, and the creature stopped for a moment, seemingly confused. Sheik took the chance to swim away from the open mouth and under its belly, avoiding the tentacles as best as he could. The fight under water made him tired fast, as he had to put much more strength into every move than he would have had on solid ground.

In the meanwhile, Link inched forward towards the eye, and when he finally reached it, he thrust his sword with all his strength into the pupil. The worm now bucked and threw his body from side to side, trying to get Link off its back, and Sheik had to move away so as not to be struck by the heavy body. Once again, the swift Zora pulled him away and out of reach, and Sheik cursed his inability to move easily through the water. Link still held on to the back with one hand, but had to grab another scale with his other hand, and lost the sword in the process, which now slowly sunk towards the ground.

The Zora soldiers were still swimming beside the worm, trying to distract it from the Hylian on its back, but the creature was enraged with pain and confusion, and it snapped at the Zoras and tried to strike them with its tentacles.

"Give him your spear!" Mikau shouted at one of the soldiers, who obeyed and approached Link, handing him over the spear which the Hylian thrust into the eye again, and pressed it in as far as he could. This time, he was thrown off its back as it suddenly rushed forward with blinded pain and hate, straight into Sheik's direction who wasn't fast enough to move away. The tentacles hit him with sheer force, and he felt the electric pulses run through his body, knocking off his mask and paralysing him. He screamed out but only a gurgling sound escaped his lips as water filled his mouth, nose and lungs. He tried to swim but he could neither move nor breathe, and sank down like a stone. The world around him became a blur, a mess of red water, moving bodies and muffled screams, and he felt himself fade into darkness.

Link bent over the unconscious Sheikah with a worried look in his eyes, and pressed his hand against the bleeding wound on his side, trying to minimise the loss of blood, but what worried him the most was the fact that Sheik wasn't breathing properly.

"We need to get the water out of his lungs or else he will be lost," Mikau said as he helped Link to get Sheik into a better position. Link nodded. He had watched Bo save his daughter from drowning when he was a child once, and knew what had to be done. He grabbed Sheik's chin and bent his head backwards, then asked Mikau to press his hand against the wound since he needed both hands.

It took Link a few chances until Sheik finally responded to his mouth-to-mouth insufflation, and the cardiac massage, but he eventually opened his eyes and started coughing. Link quickly moved him into a sideways position, watching him as his body worked to get the water out of his lungs.

Sheik's mind protested as it was snatched away from a realm in which nothing existed but a comforting darkness that cradled him, and he cursed his body for forcing him to open his eyes and come back into a world of pain and misery. He coughed violently when he regained full conscience, his lungs in need of getting rid of the water that they still kept inside, and he coughed until he spewed it all out. Exhausted, his body sank back against the cold stone he was lying on and he closed his eyes again, and concentrated on nothing else but the air that streamed into his mouth and back into his aching lungs.

"We have to bring him back to the surface," he heard a familiar voice say, "Sheik, can you hear me?"

He heard them but he did not want to move. Wherever he was, he just wanted to remain lying on this cold ground and sleep. Someone tried to move his body, but he moaned and tried to push these hands away.

Link sighed. "He's still out of his senses. Mikau, you have to help me get him back to Fyer's house. Where is his mask?"

One of the Zora soldiers knelt down beside him and gave him the silvery scale, which they strapped to his neck, and helped him to hoist Sheik's body up in his arms. The room of this temple, which had been filled with a huge amount of water before, was now emptying and the water flowed out of a crack in the wall and back into the lake. The massive carcass of the worm was now lying on the sandy ground, with its head smashed against the wall. The collision had made the wall burst and rip open, allowing the water to flow back where it originally belonged.

With the help of Mikau and the other Zoras, Link managed to bring Sheik back to the surface and quickly carried him to Fyer's house, where they laid him on a few cushions, and stripped his suit down to his waist. Falbi hurried to bring a bowl of fresh water and clean towels, which they used to wash out the dirt of the wound and staunch the bleeding.

"Dear lord, you were lucky to get out of this hell alive!" said Falbi when he was done wrapping the bandages. "You should get him out of this suit and give him dry clothes," he continued, "but I better leave it to you or else I'm going to have wrong ideas." He blushed slightly, then turned away and giggled.

Fyer shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Just ignore him. He doesn't see handsome young men ev'ryday, but when he does, aye, his brain stops functionin' properly."

Link grinned, but a line of worry soon appeared between his brows, as he watched the half-unconscious Sheikah. He grabbed the tight and wet suit at the waist and worked at it to pull it off, cursing the fabric for sticking to Sheik's body like a second skin. Fyer brought him a pair of soft trousers and a shirt, which he put on a stool, then left the room and closed the door.

"Goddesses, why must you wear this terribly tight suit?" muttered Link as he pulled it down and off, tossing it to the floor. His gaze fell on Sheik's body and he caught himself watching him for several minutes. Though the tight suit failed to hide anything, it was a whole different matter to see him lying half naked on the floor, with only a last piece of wet fabric clinging to his skin. Of course, Link had seen how slender the Sheikah was, but now he looked small and frail, as though he would break, if Link grabbed him too firmly. He sighed and bent forward to take off his wet underwear, but Sheik's sudden gaze on him made him stop midway, and he looked up into a pair of ruby eyes that watched him closely.

"What are you doing?" he said with a low cracking voice, then turned his head to the side when his lungs forced him to cough out the last bit of water they contained.

Link straightened up again, grabbed the clothes that Fyer had left for Sheik, and threw them at him.

"Saving you from catching pneumonia," he answered and took a few steps away from the bed to give him the privacy he needed to change, "tell me when you're done."

"...Link?"

"What is it?"

"What...happened? How did I come here? I can't remember..."

Link's gaze went out of the window and he stared at the lake that was slowly getting back to its original state.

"That worm suddenly raced towards you and almost crushed you. You were struck by its tentacles and lost conscience. If Mikau hadn't caught you and brought you back on dry land, you would have drowned."

He turned around and looked at the now fully dressed Sheikah.

"I had to breathe life back into you," he said and grinned when he noticed a blush forming on Sheik's bare cheek.

"Your wound was bleeding anew, we had to get you back to the surface as quick as possible," he added. "The lake is refilling again."

Sheik moaned as he sat up and leaned back against the wall. His mind was racing, pictures of water, blood and a mouth full of sharp fangs returning to his memory, but there was something else he seemed to remember. Though remember was not quite the right word, as he had been unconscious. He'd rather call it a _feeling, _a sort of presence he had felt while his mind was inside the comfortable warmth of the darkness that had surrounded him. Had that been Link? Had he felt his presence when he saved him from drowning?

"The sun is setting," said Link and disrupted Sheik's line of thought, "Falbi will have dinner ready any minute. Let's go," he added, smiling at the young blonde, and reaching out a hand to him.

_**A/N: This story now fills 100 pages of a text document! It makes me a little proud, thought it still might not seem much.**_

_**As for the battle with Morpheel: I tried to stick to the original course of the battle with small modifications. Even though I hated to defeat this hideous creature when I played the game, I thought it was a good battle. Fighting under water must be terribly exhausting and hard, not only because of the water resistance, but also of the pressure. And of course, it slows you down a lot. **_

_**Anyway, I wanna thank everyone who reads and reviews this story. Please review some more! -laughs- **_


	17. The Rise Of A New Queen

**「****17****」 ****The Rise Of A New Queen**

Sheik sat on the windowsill and let his gaze wander over the black water of the lake, and the dark silhouettes in the distance, waiting for Link to return to their room. He knew that his body needed sleep, and that he should take advantage of the night to rest instead of looking into the night, but he was restless. Something had happened to him while he was almost drowning, something that he still could not quite grasp. And then it dawned on him. For the first time in all of his lives, he had been afraid of dying for the sake of his own person. It seemed egoistic to him, but he had been worried to leave the hero, not because he was the hero's guide who needed to ensure his safety, but because he wanted to remain at his side. All these long years, memories and thoughts of the hero had tortured his mind to the point he thought he couldn't take it anymore, but now Sheik was determined to change his fate. All he sought was a little happiness for himself, and he felt that this Link was the one who would eventually change his fate. He had not come to the hero's aid because it was his duty to serve Hyrule, but because he could not bear to watch him slip out of his life once again.

"You're still awake?" said Link as he quietly entered the room.

Sheik nodded but did not move otherwise, his eyes still glued to the midnight scene outside the window. He heard Link close the door again, put something on the stool beside the bed, and walk towards him, until he stood right behind him.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sleepless?"

"I was waiting for you," he replied.

"For me? Why?"

He heard the surprise in Link's voice, and turned around to look into his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Nothing particular. I just wanted to speak with you," he admitted, and saw Link relax a little. "We haven't spoken much ever since we came down from the mountain."

Link nodded and sat down on their bed. It wasn't big, but they fitted in both, without having to fight over the space.

"Yeah...I know."

Sheik smiled when he remembered the Link from older days, and how he would complain about Sheik's silent manners all the time, trying to get him to talk. These days, it was the other way round.

"I am sorry if I was avoiding you."

"So you were," Sheik muttered, his suspicions now being affirmed.

"All these events were a little too much," explained Link, shrugging his shoulders, "the killing makes me feel numb towards everything."

"I know," said Sheik, "everyone of us feels this way."

He got up from the windowsill and walked over to the bed, then sat down next to the Hylian, fighting his urge to touch him.

"I feel like my palms and fingers are stained with the blood of those that died at my hands, and no matter how many times I try to wash it off, it remains. It's like I can't even get rid off the strong smell of blood. Even if someone held a bunch of flowers right under my nose, the stench would come through."

"It's better to feel this way, rather than feel nothing at all when you drive your sword through someone's body."

Link now looked straight into the crimson eyes of the Sheikah, darkened by the dim light inside the room, and was taken aback by the pain and sadness that he saw in those red orbs.

"You have already been through all of this, right?"

Sheik lowered his gaze and looked at the flower pattern of the colourful blanket.

"Even if it pains us, we should hold onto it because it is what makes us human. Someone who kills without remorse and guilt is lost," he said, avoiding to directly answer Link's question, but the Hylian understood the hint in his reply.

"We should sleep now," he said, "your body needs to get some rest, and you must give your wound the time it needs to heal before launching yourself in the next fight."

Sheik sighed soundlessly but knew that the Hylian was right, and he obediently crawled under the bedsheets and lay down as close to the wall as possible, whereas Link occupied the other side of the bed. Soon, Link's deep breathing signalled him that the Hylian was fast asleep, and he drifted off into slumber with Link's warmth spreading under the blanket and wrapping him up like a cocoon.

Sheik woke to a rushing sound, and lazily opened his eyes. His inner clock told him that it was already early morning, but his body demanded more rest, and he grunted as he tried to ignore the noise that resounded in the small room. At first he thought that the wind was rustling through the leaves, but then wondered that he couldn't feel even the tiniest breeze, then he suspected Falbi of bathing in the adjacent room, until he remembered that both Fyer and Falbi had moved to Falbi's house to sleep. At last it finally dawned on him, and he lifted himself up a little to peer outside the window. In the far distance, a white curtain of spluttering water rushed down the once dried-out riverbed and flowed into the lake. With a smile, he lay back down and closed his eyes, suddenly aware of the fact that Link had moved closer in his sleep, and had placed his arm over the Sheikah's waist. Sheik did not need another invitation to get back to sleep.

When Link woke up, the bed next to him was empty, and the sun was casting deep orange rays of light into their room. He yawned and stretched his tired limbs, then crawled out of bed and left the room, surprised to see that the usually occupied living room and kitchen were empty. He shrugged and decided to take a long bath before looking for the others, enjoying the hot water against his skin. When he was done, the house was still empty, so he got dressed and left the hut. On the other side of the wobbly planks, a table had been laid, and a round grill had been set over a fire. Next to the grill was standing Fyer with a pair of tongs in his hand, waiting for the fire to die down so that he could put the marinated meat and fish on the grill. A pink apron adorned his round belly, making him look pathetic, yet it totally suited him at the same time. Link grinned when he noticed Falbi who was busy stirring in a bowl and he approached the colourfully dressed men.

"Ya finally awake young man?" said Fyer when he noticed him, "food'll be ready in 'bout twenty minut's. If ya look for the others," he added, and pointed with his stubby finger in the direction of the old tree, "ya will find 'em there."

Link nodded and followed his outstretched finger to the entrance of the holy spring, where Sheik had assembled with Ralis, Mikau and a few other Zoras. They lifted their heads when they noticed the Hylian, and Ralis stepped forward with a big smile on his face.

"Link! Good evening! Look, the water has returned to the riverbed! Zora's domain is no longer frozen, and my people are finally free. I really don't know how to thank you properly for all you have done for me and my folk."

For the first time since he met the young Zora prince, he could feel his joy and happiness return to him, and he had to admit that it suited him a lot better than the worry and sadness that had been carved into his face for way too long.

"I am relieved to see that things are going back to normal," he answered and returned the smile. "I believe there is something that you could do."

"If it is in my power to grant this wish of yours, then I will gladly respond to your request," replied the Zora prince politely.

"War is upon us. The assault on your domain and your people was only a herald for what is to come. We must prepare for the worst. And we need an army. I would like to ask for your allegiance to the princess of Hyrule."

The Zora's eyes widened as soon as Link ended his speech.

"There will be a war? How? Why?"

"Some questions still need answers," interjected Sheik, "but we have been warned. The king has been captured and was beheaded. Bulblins and other creatures, as well as men dressed in black have been seen roaming about the lands, kidnapping young girls, burning farms and villages. And I am sure this is only the beginning."

Ralis looked over to Mikau who was standing beside him, searching for advice. Mikau returned his look and nodded encouragingly.

"If there is war, my people will come to the aid of Hyrule," he finally said and looked back at Link, who bowed to him.

A smile crept over Sheik's face as he watched the young prince and the tall Hylian, secretly admiring how proud he looked, and how wise he spoke, and he yearned for him a little bit more.

Link and Sheik left the lake a few hours later by using the same device that had transported the princess and their other companions two days ago, after thanking Fyer and Falbi for the hospitality that they had showed towards them, and after promising that they would return one day and actually pay for the attractions. The sun had already set when they walked up the path to the plains, but Castle Town was near, and they reached it only after a short walk, and before the heavy gates would close for the night.

Link couldn't hide his surprise as he walked through the lively town, passing by merchants who were busy packing their stuff, and royal guards who made sure that they were sticking to the rules.

"What happened here!" he exclaimed, "seems like the town literally exploded with life once again."

"It looks as though the people have finally overcome their fear and started to rebuild this town. It was about time."

They rounded the fountain in the middle of the central plaza, then headed for Telma's bar in the southern part of the town. The bar was well-attended at this time of the day, and they had to fight their way through the people to reach the counter, behind which Telma was busy pouring out wine and beer.

"Link Honey!" she cried when she recognised the young Hylian, "thank the Three! You are alive. And your mysterious Sheikah friend as well." She smirked and winked.

"It is good to see you. Your friends have been waiting for you. And as you can see, people finally dared to come out of their houses again, and restart their business here. This place will soon be as it once was."

"Is Zelda here?" asked Link, as he could not spot her in the tavern.

"She went out with the Gerudo half an hour ago, but they might be back any minute. Here, have some mead while you wait." She poured some of the sweet, sticky wine into two beakers and handed them over to the young men.

Telma proved to be right. Only a few minutes later, the door to the tavern swung open and a redhead appeared in the doorframe, followed by a smaller woman. As soon as the princess recognised the tall blonde at the counter, a smile tug at her lips and she swiftly walked towards him, and engaged him in a strong hug.

"You're still alive," she said.

Link grinned and nodded. "We were successful. Zora's domain is no longer frozen, and the river flows into Lake Hylia once more."

She smiled but became serious again. "I was scared and worried about you," she whispered and looked into his dark blue eyes.

"Bad weeds grow tall," he answered and smirked.

"Link, I need to talk to you. Can we go upstairs for a moment?"

He nodded, gulped down the rest of his mead, put the empty beaker on the counter, shared a last questioning glance with the Sheikah, and followed the princess out of the tavern, up the stairs and into a small room with only a bed and a table with two chairs. After closing the door, she sat down on a chair and waited for Link to do the same.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked suspiciously.

"No...no, there is nothing wrong," she said hesitantly, "but I heard the people of Castle Town talk while you were away, and they worry about the future of Hyrule."

"They need guidance," said Link, "they need a queen."

She looked at him apprehensively, and bit her lip.

"Telma said the same," she admitted, "but I am not sure if I am ready to be a queen."

"Zelda. I don't think you have a choice. You were born to be a queen, and your people need you."

"But! I haven't learned yet what it takes to be a ruler! How can I give them guidance when it is I who needs guidance as well?"

"You are wise. Believe in yourself and in your strength. I am sure you will take the right decisions."

"Yes, and lead them to their doom," she muttered bitterly.

"You would lead them to their doom if you did nothing. If Lanayru's prophecy proves to be true, then Hyrule will soon be at war. We need an army. Would you simply surrender if Ganondorf tried to conquer your kingdom once more?"

"But how can I order people to fight on my behalf, and let them die? How can I protect them?"

"You can't. But you can try to protect the kingdom. Zelda, you are not alone."

He took her hand and gently ran his thumb over its back. She dropped her gaze and stared at their hands instead.

"You are right," she whispered, "I have to go back to the castle."

He smiled at her and leaned back in his chair.

"We shall announce the coronation ceremony as soon as possible. I think it will help to assuage the people's sorrow and worries a little."

"What about Ganondorf? Lanayru said we have to travel to the desert. What if he has already broken free?"

He shrugged. "I guess it has to wait. We all need some rest. Sheik's wound needs to fully heal first. And this is important, too."

She got up from her chair and looked down at her hero.

"I think you are wiser than me, Link. Thank you for your advice. I will go to the castle at once."

She headed for the door. "Or rather in the morning," she said after reconsidering what she had just said, and walked out of the room.

A week passed in which Zelda's return to the castle was warmly welcomed, and the news quickly spread throughout Hyrule, giving the people hope and relief for the future. Many soldiers were sent out to distribute invitations for the coronation to every village in the whole kingdom, and one group, sent to the mountainous area of Eldin, returned with a tiny Sheikah woman, who was to leave the abandoned village forever, and live in Castle Town until the end of her days. Zelda stormed out of the courtyard as soon as the news of Impaz' arrival reached her ears, and she hugged her tightly, much to the soldiers' and merchants' surprise, and led her into the castle.

Sheik smiled as he watched Zelda and Impaz walk side by side, and his sympathy for the princess grew a little. _Perhaps things will change in Hyrule for the good from now on_, he thought to himself, and walked back to the tavern, with a bundle of carrots and leek under his arm, that he had fetched for Telma on one of his daily errands.

Inside the castle, Zelda was growing more nervous day by day, as the coronation was drawing nearer, and she tried to distract herself as much as possible by taking walks through the town, talking to random people, or pay Telma, Shad and Ashei daily visits. She had learned from the warm-hearted barmaid that Link had left the town for several days to transmit the news of the queen's return to the villagers of Ordon himself, and she had been a little disappointed, and now eagerly awaited his return. Aveil was staying with her in the castle, and even Sheik had his own room inside the castle walls, but she only saw him occasionally. Not that she was seeking his company anyway.

Two days before the festival, the three heavy gates of Castle Town opened widely, and guests from all over the kingdom made their arrival in the capital city.

"The first ones have come," Aveil informed her as she was peering outside the window of one of the minor towers, and looked back at Zelda who was standing in the middle of the room, her hands folded as if she was saying her prayers. She looked stunning in her dark purple dress, with silver applications on the sleeves and neckline, and with her short hair held back by a silver tiara. Aveil had helped the princess to wash out the last remains of the red colour that Impaz had applied to her hair long ago, and it was now glowing softly in the morning light.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, and gained a confused look from the princess.

"Sorry Aveil, I was lost in my own thoughts. I am fine. Let's welcome the guests."

Offering her a hand, Aveil led her out of the room and down into the main hall, where royal guards stood in a row. They were armed, since the Gerudo had insisted that they should carry weapons in case of necessity, but they had hidden their swords under long, red cloaks, and looked festive indeed.

It was past midnight when Zelda returned to her bedroom, and she was exhausted from all the formal greetings and talk, all the questions she had to answer, and the massive amount of condolence she received for the passing of her father. This had caused memories and suppressed feelings of sadness to well up inside of her, and as she sat on her bed and removed the shoes from her aching feet, she stared at the white wall and tried to hold back her tears. All this time she had managed to live through the days with her mind focused on her duty, but now that she was no longer facing direct danger, she couldn't handle the wave of emotions that threatened to pull her under and drown her. She hid her face behind the palms of her hands and ran her fingers through her hair, tossing the tiara to the floor. She bit her lip as tears started to fill her eyes, and she quickly rubbed them away before standing up, and walked over to the window. In the town below the castle walls, only few lanterns still lit the windows of some houses, but most people seemed to have already gone to sleep. She took a deep breath of the cool night air, closed the window, and walked towards the door. She needed someone to be with her. She needed Link.

A few guards darted a surprised glance at her as she walked barefooted past them, but they bowed politely, and let her pass without a word. When she arrived at Link's room, she hesitantly knocked once, twice, but her knocking was left unanswered. She turned the doorknob and opened the door, but the room was dark and empty. Sighing disappointedly, she closed the door again and almost bumped into Aveil, as she turned around to go back to her room.

"Be careful princess," the Gerudo said and smiled, "are you looking for Link?"

"I was, but I guess it's not that important," she answered.

"Are you alright? You look pale."

"I...I am really tired," said the princess, "I guess I should go to bed."

"Let me accompany you to your room then," offered Aveil, and together they walked back to the end of the corridor where the princess' room was located.

Zelda opened the door to her room, but before she went inside, she turned around one last time and looked at Aveil.

"Can you...come in for a moment?"

The Gerudo nodded and wordlessly followed Zelda inside, wondering what was upsetting the young woman so much that she would be running around the castle without shoes, looking for the hero who had decided to spend his time with the people of his village.

"Did anything happen?" she asked gingerly.

"This is all going so fast," whispered Zelda, "I don't know how to handle the situation. I am scared to become a queen. And I miss my father."

She stared at the floor and tried to hold back the tears that welled up in her eyes, but as soon as she felt Aveil's warm arms around her, she started sobbing and crying with her head leaned against the other woman's shoulder, shedding all the tears she had been holding back for the last couple of weeks until her eyes were red and dry.

She had yearned for Link's comforting words and his strong arms, but now that he was gone, she was thankful for the warmth and the solace that the Gerudo woman was providing.

"Thank you," she finally said, and let go off her.

"I know, I am not Link," the Gerudo began, "but if you need someone to talk or comfort you, I will be there for you."

"Yes. Yes I know. Thank you, Aveil."

She took a deep breath to calm herself and wiped away the last wet traces on her cheeks.

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Certainly. What can I do for you?"

The day of the coronation eventually came, and every single person in the castle was up long before sunrise. Everyone was busy finishing the last preparations for the feast. The kitchen was jammed with plates of all kind of shapes, filled with pork, chicken and herring, potatoes and bread, vegetables and grapes, cheese and curd. The finest wines and mead were brought to the castle from every corner of the town, and even beer, which was considered very precious and rare in Hyrule, made its way to the kitchen of the castle. Link whistled through his teeth while he walked through the main hall and marvelled at the cobalt blue carpet on the marble floor, the draperies in the same rich colour, and the festive gowns of the royal guards. He had heard from Sheik that Zelda wanted him to wear a special uniform which had been brought to his room, and so he had decided to return to the castle as soon as the sun would rise, and get ready for the coronation.

The gown had been laid on his bed, wrapped in a white protective cover, and was waiting for the young Hylian to be put on. Link closed the door of his room, approached the bed and pulled off the cover to reveal what Zelda had chosen for him to wear. The uniform was modest but elegant; a pair of tight, black trousers, a white under-shirt with short sleeves, and a black jacket with golden applications on the sleeves, shoulders and button border. A pair of black boots leaned against the frame of the bed. He smiled to himself as he started to take off his usual wear, put everything aside and slipped into the new clothes. They fitted him well, and he surveyed himself in the mirror. What he saw was a young man, but already the weight of the circumstances had changed his face in the course of the last months. His bright blue eyes looked less brilliant than before, and small wrinkles had formed under them. His jaw looked stronger and more angular, and even the corners of his mouth were now pointing a little downwards, whereas, in happy times, he used to smile a lot more. He sighed loudly and let his gaze wander over the rest of his body. Black made him look grown-up and serious, but it suited him extremely well, and he felt good in it. He was excited to see what Zelda would look like on this day, and wondered if Sheik had been given a festive uniform as well. With a whistle on his lips, he left the room and turned towards the staircase.

When the sun reached its peak in the clear blue sky, the whole town at the foot of the castle was invited inside the palace, and people from all over Hyrule came to see their new queen, and to savour the flavours of the royal cuisine. The coronation was held in the spacey throne room, with fifty people lining up in rows to see the spectacle with their own eyes, whereas the rest had assembled in the courtyard, from which they had a view on the balcony. They were hoping that their new queen would come out to present herself, and wave at her people. Link joined the members of his fellowship who were standing in the first row. He tilted his head to take a closer look at Sheik, but his form was concealed by Auru and Ashei. The door to the throne room opened wide, and Zelda walked in, followed by Aveil. They proudly walked past the rows of people, and towards the throne under the eyes of the three Goddesses, where a priest was waiting.

The ceremony was solemn and emotional. Link could feel the relief and happiness of the people who gained new hope with a new queen rising – a queen both beautiful and wise. He noticed the nervousness in Zelda's eyes as she fixed her gaze on him, and saw her hands tremble, but when she took a step forward and addressed the audience, her voice was firm and strong. The ceremony ended in loud applause, and when Hyrule's new queen stepped on the balcony, the voices and the sound of the clapping hands of the people in the courtyard filled the throne room. Then the feast began.

"Aaah, it is so good to see some happiness and vitality at last!" Telma sighed and leaned back against a pillar.

Link nodded and watched the people stuff their mouths with the prepared food, refill their glasses and laugh joyfully, chatting with each other. A group of young people had even brought their instruments and now started playing music, inviting people to dance to their rhythms. Zelda was in the middle of it all, whirled around by Hylian men who cheered on her and caught her when she tripped. A smile tugged on Link's lips as he watched her, but there was a feeling of uncertainty forming in the pit of his stomach, which he couldn't explain. He let his gaze wander and saw the one person, he had been looking for since he entered the throne room, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. He excused himself and walked over to the Sheikah who sipped at a glass someone had thrust into his hands.

"Sheik! I have been looking for you everywhere!"

The other blonde lifted his head to look at Link, and sucked in a breath almost audibly. He had seen Link many times, in different clothes, and he had always looked handsome, but the black festive uniform made him look absolutely stunning.

"You look good," he said, and bit his lip a second after the words left his lips, but Link only grinned at him in an amused way.

"Thanks! You look good too," he answered, and he meant it. The Sheikah was dressed in a deep, royal blue with silver applications. The long blonde bang, that usually fell over his left eye, had been combed to the side and now gently framed his handsome features. His red eyes were glowing in a way Link had never seen, and they sent small shivers down his spine. His long fingers held the glass and brought it to his lips, which parted slightly to let the red wine flow into his mouth. Link watched as the Adam's apple moved up and down as the liquid went down his throat and finally tore his eyes away from the Sheikah's body. _What is happening to me?_ he asked himself as he realised that he had been staring at Sheik in an inappropriate way. He quickly grabbed another glass and tasted some more of the sweet wine. _Maybe I have had too much alcohol_, he guessed and decided to blame the wine for his sudden thoughts with another gulp.

"I have never seen her like this," Sheik said and interrupted Link's thoughts.

"Who?"

"Aveil," he answered," she looks so happy. And I never thought she would ever wear a dress." He chuckled softly.

"It surprisingly fits her," Link noted and watched the Gerudo woman dance and laugh with Zelda.

"Actually I have come to think that Aveil is really drawn to the princess. I mean, the queen," he corrected himself.

"Drawn to her? What do you mean?"

"I think she has strong feelings for her. Even Aveil cannot hide this."

Link nodded and reflected on Sheik's statement. In times like these, wasn't it normal that people would be drawn to each other? Wouldn't they seek love the most when danger awaited around the corner, and hate was about to tear their world apart? Would he, Link, eventually stretch out his hand to receive love too? And to whom? Zelda? Ilia? Or even someone else? He glanced over to Sheik and slightly shook his head to get rid of the thought. He was a man. Men don't love other men, they love women, or so he had been taught. And yet he couldn't get rid of the feeling inside his chest, as if there was a bond between him and the Sheikah, that was stronger and older than laws.

This time it was Zelda who woke him from his daydreaming, and she asked him for a dance, which he couldn't refuse. Laughing, he took her hand and together they disappeared in the crowd.

Aveil joined Sheik's side and sighed loudly.

"What a day!" she said and wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead.

"Does Zelda know what you feel for her?"

The question caught the Gerudo off-guard and she looked a little surprised, but her facial features relaxed once again.

"I didn't think it was _that _obvious," she muttered and laughed, "I don't think she knows though. I haven't told her."

"You even agreed to wear a dress," Sheik remarked and lifted an eyebrow.

Aveil smirked. "And I hate it. But Zelda was emphatic about it."

They fell silent again and watched the dancing pair, both lost in their thoughts.

"They look good together," Aveil eventually commented, a hint of bitterness in her voice. She put down her glass and left the room to get some fresh air.

The evening wore on and the sun had already set several hours when Sheik decided to leave the feast and take a walk through the town before he would return to his room. The night air was cool and refreshing, and he was happy to finally leave the crowd of people behind. He crossed the market place, walked through a narrow alley and enjoyed the silence and the solitude. He sat down on a rock, leaned back and directed his eyes towards the sky. It was cloudless and filled with stars, and he wondered if it was his fate to live one life after the other with the burdens of his past, with no chance to ever properly love the blonde Hylian with the bright blue eyes. After having allowed his mind to ponder over his life and feelings for many long minutes, he got up with a groan and walked back to the castle.

People were still celebrating and dancing when he reached the courtyard, and he spotted Zelda who was engaged in a discussion with Telma and Shad. Aveil was sitting in a corner with a jug of beer in her hand, but Link was nowhere to be seen.

_Maybe he went to bed_, he said to himself, yet at the same time he didn't believe that Link would leave a celebration so early. He shrugged and headed towards the main entry to the castle. He was just about to enter when a call held him back. He turned around and saw a familiar form walk up to him, though you could rather call it a performance of an ungraceful stagger. He waited and sighed when a drunk Link reached him and grinned widely.

"Are you leaving yet?" he said and grabbed Sheik's wrist.

Sheik gave him a severe look and wriggled his hand free.

"You are drunk."

"Oh come on Sheik! I barely drank anything!" he said and tried to sound persuasive, but failed miserably.

The Sheikah sighed but gave him a smile. "Alright, you are not drunk and you have only sipped at the wine. I am going now anyway."

"Why don't you stay a little longer?" Link pleaded and pulled a face.

"I am tired. Please Link, I want to take a rest."

"Alright, alright." He yawned. "Actually, I am sleepy too. I'll come with you."

Sheik couldn't help but feel a little nervous when Link followed him through the long corridors of the castle, and only stopped when they were standing in front of the Sheikah's room. He turned the doorknob and turned around to say goodnight, when he suddenly noticed how close the Hylian was standing to him. He suddenly was aware of the blue eyes that stared intensely into his own, the warmth that radiated from his body, and the slight tilt of his head, and Sheik's heartbeat sped up.

"Can I come in?" he asked and Sheik didn't miss the hoarse sound in his deep voice. His willpower weakened and the didn't have the strength to deny Link the access to his room. The Hylian stumbled inside and walked straight towards the bed, on which he flopped down with a moan, spreading his arms and legs. He closed his eyes and murmured something inaudible, then fell silent and soon was fast asleep. Sheik shook his head as his heartbeat slowed down to a normal rhythm, and he closed the door. Link wasn't exactly making things easier for him.

_**Finally chapter 17. I am sorry for taking such a long time to update, but papers for university were waiting on my desk. **_

_**Anyway, I decided to allow my characters a bit of peace and to take a break from the events. I hope it didn't slow the story down too much though!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reads, favourites and follows this story, and special thanks to those that take the time to leave a little review. Please review some more, I would love to hear some feedback.**_


	18. The Cave Of Elements

**「****18****」 ****The Cave Of Elements**

Sheik couldn't recall falling asleep in his bed, but now that he woke with his head on a soft pillow, and a warm body lying beside him, one arm draped around his waist, he was aware of the fact that he had spend the night sleeping in the same bed as Link. _Link. _His eyes snapped open and stared at the wall before them. The body behind his back moved closer, and soft lips traced damp patterns on the nape of his neck. Long fingers followed the line of his spine down to the small of his back, where they rested on his hip, while the lips moved lower, kissing his shoulder blades. The slight touch of his breath made goosebumps appear on the Sheikah's skin.

"Link," said Sheik quietly. His thoughts were racing, his heartbeat erratic. Link continued kissing him and slowly moved him to lie on his back, to have better access. Sheik's eyes closed again when he felt the soft lips inching forward over his jaw towards his mouth. His brain stopped working; this was what he had been dreaming about for centuries in loneliness and he welcomed Link's touches and kisses. He felt the Hylian shift until he was on top of him and Sheik parted his lips slightly in anticipation, waiting to feel the softness of Link's lips on his own. _How did this happen so quickly? It's almost unreal,_ he thought and lifted his head a little when he still couldn't feel Link's kiss. _Unreal._ He opened his eyes and gasped. Stern, red eyes stared down at him from a crouching position on top of his body. The rest of the face was covered by a cloth; a cowl much like his own, but darker in colour. The red Sheikah eye on the tanned forehead seemed to look at him as well.

"I...Impa_-yíril!"_ he stammered as he stared back into her fiery, yet wise eyes.

"_Nadávkear._ Remember your place."

"What do you mean?" he said as he sat up once the weight of the tall Sheikah woman was removed from his chest.

"Your thoughts are going astray. You are not focused on the task at hand. The Hylian is consuming your attention. Your moves have forfeited a lot of their original agility."

Sheik bit his lip. "I no longer feel obliged to protect the royal family."

Impa raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then why are you mingling with the queen Zelda and her folk? Hylians, and humans. You cannot run away from your fate, Sheik. You were born a Sheikah, a protector of the royal family, and not even millenniums can change your true purpose."

"Then why is it that every Sheikah has been driven out of this land? Why have they no longer sworn allegiance to the kingdom?"

"Don't try to make me believe you have forgotten the bond you share with the queen. I know it has been brand marked on your mind forever, no matter how much you wish to forget."

Sheik pursed his lips in annoyance. He knew Impa was right, but even if he couldn't erase the feelings and memories of those days, he no longer felt obliged to help and protect; he did it because Link had returned to his life.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"To warn you," answered Impa, "and remind you of certain things. War is upon Hyrule, yet you waste your time with unnecessary diversions. You need to train your body and mind. Regain your fighting skills. Become a true shadow warrior once again."

Sheik wanted to protest, but he remained silent. Deep inside he knew that Impa's words were justified, and he would never dare to doubt the wisdom of the Sage of the Shadows.

"Your feelings for Link are an illusion, Sheik. There is no space for this kind of love in the heart of a true Sheikah, and there is no space for love for a Sheikah in the heart of Hylians. Our races do not mingle. Keep that in mind, _Nadávkear. _Don't let your feelings stand in your way."

Sheik swallowed but said nothing.

"Call for me with the strength of your willpower, if you need my guidance. Farewell, _Bràthaon_."

In a blinding flash, the Sage of the Shadows was gone, and Sheik opened his hurting eyes. He was back in his room in the castle, leaning against the back rest of the chair he had fallen asleep in. The sun was shining brightly on him, and he moved his face away from the light. His body was aching after spending a night sleeping in an uncomfortable chair, but his mind was so distracted that he almost didn't feel the pain. He stood up and massaged his temples. Was it a dream? A vision? He shook his head. It had not been real, and yet it was. Link was still sleeping in Sheik's bed, his blonde hair ruffled and wild, but the expression on his face peaceful. The Sheikah sighed soundlessly, quickly changed into his warrior suit, adjusted the cowl over his nose and mouth, and left the room. Impa was right. It was about time that he regained his dignity as a Sheikah warrior.

Link woke up with a severe headache five hours later and moaned loudly. The sun was now shining mercilessly on his face and he had to blink a few times, until his vision was clear. His eyes searched the room for something that would bring back memories of last night, and when he realised that this was not his own room, he was awake in a flash. The clothes that Sheik had been wearing the night before had been neatly folded and hung over the chair, but there was no sign of the Sheikah.

"I don't want to know what I did last night," Link muttered to himself and fell back into the soft pillow, "I really don't want to know..."

Sheik had made up his mind. He knew that neither Zelda, nor Link, nor even Aveil would approve of his plan, but his former tutor had opened his eyes, and he knew he had to leave Castle Town for the sake of training his body and mind. Before dawn of the next day, he stole away from the castle with nothing but his weapons and a bag with a small amount of food and water. He crossed the market place until he reached the stables, and slowly opened the door. The stables were unlit, and only the snorting of the horses indicated that they weren't empty. He let out a low whistle, and saw a pair of glowing eyes being lifted at the sound of his voice. He approached the black stallion and patted his nose.

"Svartur. I need your help once more. Will you allow me to ride you?"

The horse snorted and nudged his master's chest with its nose as if to grant him permission. The Sheikah smiled and opened the door to its box, leading Svartur out. He saddled the stallion, secured his bag with a strap to the saddle, and grabbed the reins. A few seconds later, a black stallion galloped through the eastern gate of Castle Town and disappeared in the width of the Eldin plains.

Sheik followed Impa's silent guidance and led his steed through the fields, making only short rests every few hours. Three times he reconsidered his resolution, feared that it would falter, and thought about returning to the castle, but every time he heard Impa's voice resounding in his head, it reminded him of his mission.

_Stay focused, Nadávkear. The test of the mind is part of your training, too._

"I know. Where are you leading me, Impa-_yíril_?"

_To the Cave of Elements. It lies hidden in the canyon of Eldin. Not many have ever entered it._

"I guess you won't tell me what awaits me there?"

_You guessed right. I cannot tell you._

He sighed and lifted his eyes to the darkening sky. His thoughts returned to the young Hylian, clad in green, but he closed his eyes so as to shut him out of his mind, leaving nothing but a dark void. The training of the mind had begun.

Sheik reached the Cave of Elements after two days. Had it not been for Impa's guidance, he would have never found the entry to the training ground. He patted Svartur's neck after dismounting, freed him from his saddle and the bag, and whispered a few words in his own tongue to him. The stallion's intelligent eyes watched him attentively, and Sheik was certain that it understood what he asked of him. He let the horse go, leaving it its free will. Whether it wanted to stay, or run back to Castle Town, it was its own decision.

The cave was dark and musty, but it was lit by a row of torches, hanging on the walls. He followed the path deeper inside the cavern until the space grew wider and he stood in a round room with six age-old stone doors. On each door, a symbol had been carved and Sheik took a step closer to get a better look at them. He had seen these symbols before; each of them stood for one of the elements, and beyond. He took a deep breath, then opted for the left room, as it was the only one that didn't require a key. In its stone surface was carved the symbol of the earth: four leaves in a dance around a circle. He pushed it open and walked into the first test room.

The first thing he noticed was the earthy smell, and the lush grass that he was standing on. Although his logic told him that he was in a segment going through the red mountain range, he didn't feel like that at all. The place he had entered was a forest, with large trees, mossy rocks and soft paths. Birds were chirping in the trees, insects buzzing through the air, and in the distance he heard the soft rushing of a nearby stream. All in all, the place looked very peaceful, but Sheik knew that looks could be deceiving. He readied his needles between his fingers and drew his dirk. His eyes scanned the landscape for any suspicious movement, but he found none, and even as he walked down the path, no danger seemed to await him.

"Strange," he murmured, and relaxed his stance a little, while he kept on exploring the forest. After hours of running around the place, he started to feel tired, both bodily and mentally, and grew frustrated.

"What is the test of this forest? There is nothing! Only trees, and rocks, and chirping birds."

_Has it crossed your mind that perhaps you will not find what you expect in here?_

"And what do I expect? Monsters? Enemies? I have stopped believing that this room is of any use."

_Don't be so impatient, Sheik. Remember that only one door does not require a key, whereas you need one to enter each of the other realms._

"Oh great, so it is the key I have to search? Can you at least tell me what it looks like?"

_It looks different to everyone. You have to learn not to hold on to your old beliefs and habits. Open up your mind. _

He groaned and sat down in the grass. He was hungry, thirsty and tired, but he couldn't recall when and where he had dropped his bag. The rushing of the stream was still near, and as he turned his head to the side, he caught sight of mushrooms and berries. His stomach growled quietly but his mind was on alert.

"Impa-_yíril_, can you tell me if the berries and water are poisoned?"

_You have to pass this test alone, Sheik. Trust your senses. Do not be fooled by your eyes._

It was the last word the young Sheikah heard from Impa. He tried to make her speak several times, but she remained silent, and did not answer his questions. In the end, he thought he couldn't bear the thirst and the hunger anymore, and so he approached the stream and dipped his hand in the cool water. It felt refreshing on his skin and he scooped a handful of water out of the stream and brought it to his mouth. With the other hand, he removed his cowl and finally drunk the cool liquid. If it was poisoned, his journey would already end here, but if he refused to drink, he wouldn't make it either. To his surprise, nothing happened. He didn't feel any different than before, save for being less thirsty, and so he knelt down and drank until his thirst was satisfied. A few handfuls of berries and mushrooms landed in his mouth as well, and when he was done, he felt -contrary to his expectations- much better.

Sheik spent three days in the forest, following the paths, living on water, berries and mushrooms, sleeping under the stars, and yet he still did not have any trace of the missing key. Impa had refrained to speak to him again, and Sheik's patience was slowly coming to an end. Again and again, he thought about her last advice, tried to interpret it, but it all seemed futile. Desperation was gradually spreading inside him as his mind and willpower grew weaker. When the morning of the fourth day dawned, he refused to go any further and sat down in the grass, tossing his lyre to the ground. Playing his instrument had kept the loneliness from him, but the feeling was now coming back at him. He ran a hand through his bangs and reached out for his lyre again, when he suddenly noticed something a few metres ahead of him. A soft blue glow, like a ball of light, that hovered in the air. Sheik couldn't get rid of the feeling as if this ball of blue light was looking at him, and he stood up, grabbed his lyre, and took a step forward. The light ball reacted to his move and augmented the distance between them, then stopped in the air again and slightly buzzed up and down. Sheik took another step forward, and the light backed down another few metres. By now, Sheik was sure that this ball of light was asking him to follow, and so he did, chasing it through the high grass. Bit by bit it was leading him away from the path, until the was lost in the thick undergrowth of the forest. Once he realised his mistake, he mentally cursed and slapped himself for neglecting the advice Impa had given to him. The blue light had vanished like steam in the air and he was left alone in a dark spot of the forest, with no sight of the path he had been walking on for three days straight.

And then it suddenly dawned on him as he thought about finding the right path. He remembered Impa's words and finally understood how they had to be interpreted.

_The path_, he thought, _I have been following an illusion for three days. Nothing is as it seems. The path I have walked on is not the path I need to take to get to the key. Trust your senses._

The Sheikah closed his eyes and concentrated on the thing he needed to find. A small object appeared before his inner eye; a key, glowing red as if it had been dipped in a vivid flame. The trees and undergrowth of the forest then made way to a narrow, winding path leading up to a stone temple. Keeping his eyes closed, he followed the new trail, afraid that if he opened his eyes, it would vanish once again. He reached the temple after a short while, and only allowed himself to open his eyes once he was inside. The small building was dimly lit by four torches and in its middle stood a pedestal with a wooden box on top. Sheik grinned as he reached out to touch and open it, and silently triumphed as soon as his fingers closed around the small key. The shrine suddenly started to dematerialize, and Sheik found himself back in the round room with the six doors. He had passed the first test.

After half a day's rest, the young man entered the second realm, and was greeted by an infernal heat as soon as he put one foot in. The new area was vast; a mine deep under a fiery mountain, with ledges on the red walls, and natural pillars sticking out of a sea of bubbling lava. Metal bars had been inserted in some the walls, and from the high ceiling, he could see rings that had been set into the rock. On the left of the ledge he was now standing on, a trail led down to a platform; to his right, the only way to reach another ledge included a lot of climbing and dangerously coming closer to the liquid fire under him. Sheik calculated his options, before taking another step, and while the trail to his left did not seem to lead anywhere particular, the right path looked as though it would bring him further into the mine. He closed his eyes for a moment, using the same tactic as he did before in the forest. He searched for a key, let his mind wander through the mine. It took a while until a new shape formed before his eye; another key, this time bigger, and blue. It was waiting for him in a shallow pool of water, in a room behind another lava-filled area.

He would need to climb indeed.

As soon as he touched the bars in the rock, he let out a cry and pulled back his hand. The metal was blazing hot. Sheik clenched his teeth and started to undo some of the wrappings around his upper arms, then worked on enveloping his palms with one layer after the other of his bandages. The heat hit his now bare skin, and though he had barely been in this room for about ten minutes, he already sweated incredibly. But Sheik was well aware that it was part of the test and training, and focused on climbing the bars. With the wrappings protecting his hands, he reached the ledge two meters above him in a short time. The next part was more difficult, though, as the only possibility to cross the lava pool was to jump from one pillar to the next, and the distance between each seemed to grow gradually. He took a deep breath -as far as the heat allowed to breathe at all- and ran towards the end of the ledge. With a jump, he landed on the pillar in a crouching position, and focused on regaining his balance. One wrong move, and he would dive into the lava.

The young Sheikah worked his way over the pillars, jumping, climbing, moving hand over hand along the metal rings in the ceiling. When he reached the last three pillars, he could see another ledge in the wall. Just like before, he grabbed on the of the rings and held on to it, while his free hand reached out for the next one. He was halfway to the next pillar, when something small and black suddenly flew up right before his face, and he almost let go out of surprise. He quickly looked around and recognised the source of the nuisance; he had disturbed a Keese from its sleep, and it was now angrily batting its wings in front of his face. Ignoring the small animal, he worked his way to the next pillar. Sweat was dripping from his forehead down his face and the physical effort in a place as hot as hell, was draining his energy quickly, and made it even harder to breathe. More Keeses woke from their sleep as he moved on, and tried to keep him from doing one step further. Sheik had to gather all his concentration so as not to fall down, and to focus on the ledge he wanted to reach. The bats bit his legs and arms, but he ignored them, for they were more of a nuisance than a real danger. The ledge was growing closer, and as soon as he saw the solid rock half a meter under his feet, he let go off the ring and landed on safe ground. His arms and lungs hurt from both the physical strain and the heat, and he reached down to his belt and undid the waterskin he had strapped around his waist. He allowed a mouthful of water to run down his throat, and although he desired to drink it all, he knew he had to use it sparsely.

Sheik spent four days in the burning hell until he reached a tunnel at the end of the mine. He had lost all sense of time inside the volcano, and had given up trying to count the hours long ago. His eyes had adapted to the darkness and he now saw things he had not been able to notice before, thus making it easier for him to move through the labyrinth of lava and rocks. The tunnel was narrow and low, and Sheik had to crawl on all four in some parts. When he finally left the dark passage behind, he realised that he had come to his destination. With a loud sigh, he leaned over the pool in the middle of the room, and drank the clear and surprisingly cool water until his stomach was aching from holding too much liquid. The key was lying on the bottom, waiting for him to grab it. Once again, the room dematerialized as soon as he got hold of the small item, and he found himself back in the cave.

It was night when the blonde Sheikah stepped out of the cave. He had already spent more than a week inside the cavern and desperately needed to breathe the fresh night air. It was a mild night, but Sheik could already feel the cold seasons drawing closer. He sat down cross-legged and opened his bag, which he had found lying in the corner of the round room, taking out a piece of dried meat and an apple, which he ate slowly. He had lived on water throughout the days spent in the mine, and needed to accustom his stomach to food bit by bit again. Although he had not even accomplished half of the cave's tests, he already felt the changes his body and mind had undergone. The muscles in his arms and legs seemed to have swollen a little, and he felt less dependent on everything he had been holding on to until now. His thoughts returned to Link, Aveil and Zelda, but the memories didn't evoke the loneliness that had struck him during the way to the Eldin canyon. That night he talked to Impa for the first time after a week, and when he fell asleep under the starry sky of Hyrule, it seemed as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Sheik allowed his body to rest for another full day before he returned to the cave, and inserted the key into the lock of the door with the water symbol on it. To his surprise, the next room was small, and consisted only of a pool. Sheik peered over the edge of the pool to measure the depth. Last time he had to dive into a basin, he almost drowned. But this pool was a mere three meters deep, and Sheik could easily see to the bottom, feeling somewhat relieved. However, what awaited him inside, he could not sense.

The water felt cool on his skin as he dived under the surface, and washed off the dirt and sweat from the past week. He could see a few levers underwater, a silver crystal on the far end of the pool, and a ladder on the ceiling. It was only now that he realised that the room was upside down. Different openings in the walls were pointing downwards whereas others seemed to be in the right position. He kept staring at the openings, the ladder and the levers, and his brain started racing to put this puzzle together in the most logical way. He had to reach each and every opening, but the order in which he activated the levers and crystal seemed important. He soon noticed that learning by doing seemed the better option, rather than trying to work it out with only the help of his logical thinking. He dived down again and pulled the first lever.

If Sheik had thought that he would be done faster with the water area, he was clearly wrong. The puzzle was full of pitfalls, and Sheik had to restart again and again, exploiting every possible option. After three days he had figured out the first part, but whenever he was about to reach out for the opening which contained the key, the whole room flipped upside down, and he had to start all over again. Being soaked had become a lasting state, and he wondered if he would ever feel dry again. _At least I don't suffer from thirst_, he thought grimly. Once more, he pulled the lever on his right, and the room started to move around like a dice that someone had thrown, only less violently.

On the fifth day, Sheik finally found out how to pull the levers, to activate the crystal and to use the ladder in the right order. Just like before, the illusion of the room melted into nothingness, and he found himself back in the cave in front of the doors with a translucent key in his palm.

More than two weeks had passed since the Sheikah went missing from the castle. Although Link was restless -and a little upset- about Sheik's sudden leaving, he was kept busy with minor, and bigger tasks by the queen. The Hylian had wanted to ride out for his friend, but Zelda had insisted that he stayed as she desperately needed him at the castle. The news about a war against Hyrule had dismayed the population, and together with the help of Link, Aveil and the members of the Resistance, the queen was forging out plans, and recruiting an army. She sent out messengers and letters to reach every resident of Hyrule, and day by day, the heavy gates to the town were opened to greet men, and even women from every corner of the land.

"Please take a seat," said Zelda as Link entered the conference room, followed by Aveil, Ashei and Auru.

They did as they were told and cast curious glances at her for they did not know why they had been summoned.

"Our forces are slowly growing. Hyrule is answering my call. However, as you may have noticed, most men are not battle-scarred enough to ride to war. I want the four of you to train them in sword combat."

"Where shall we train them?" asked Ashei, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I want you to work in groups. The training should proceed in the plains around Castle Town. Weapons are being forged while we speak. I am relying on you."

She looked around. "You may leave."

They all got up from their chairs, bowed politely to her, then left the room.

The sun was about to set when Link stepped out in the courtyard, and he stopped and watched the sky turn a light shade of pink. A mild breeze blew through his hair and caressed the tip of his ears. He smiled, then turned his eyes away from the sky and walked down the stairs to the lively city. The long days in the castle had made him tired and left him yearning for a ride through the plains, or a visit to his home village, but his duties kept him chained to this place. As he walked across the market plaza, a few people greeted him, or asked him to sit down and have a drink, but Link had other things in mind. He had not seen Epona for a while, and he missed her, so he decided to walk down the street towards the stables and pay her a visit.

The mare whinnied loudly as soon as she recognised the man walking in. She nudged his chest playfully, but with more force than Link had expected, and he tumbled backwards, laughing.

"Hello girl," he said softly and caressed her warm nose and neck, "did you miss me?"

She snorted and threw her head back.

"I wish we could run over the plains like before, but I guess it has to wait. My duty is to serve the queen, and she needs me here. I am sorry. I know you miss Ordon as much as I do."

He looked into the animal's brown, intelligent eyes and knew that she understood what he was telling her. Epona was not just his steed. They shared a bond that ran much deeper; a bond between friends, rather than rider and steed.

"Is this your horse?"

Link spun around, startled at the sudden sound of an unknown, male voice.

"Yes," he said, and eyed the figure that had entered the stables without him noticing its presence, "who are you?"

The figure moved closer, but its face was shaded by a cape, and in the dim light of the stables, Link wasn't able to recognise any features.

"My name is Barzin." He took a bow, but it looked a bit clumsy, and he quickly straightened up again. "It is my honour to serve the queen of Hyrule and the legendary Hero of Time."

Link cocked an eyebrow and fully turned to the man in front of him.

"You need not be so formal, Barzin. My name is Link, and I'm afraid I might not be the legendary hero. Only a descendant."

He smirked and Barzin returned his smile.

"I was told we will be trained by you. I wanted to meet you beforehand, and when I saw you walking to the stables, I followed you. Please forgive my sudden intrusion."

"Don't worry, Barzin. Let's go out and take a walk together, what do you say?"

The young man nodded and followed the Hylian out of the dark stables. Together they walked through the town and watched the merchants pack up their stands and belongings. Barzin pulled his cape back, allowing Link to have a better look at him. He was tall, almost as tall as the hero, but younger. Link assumed he must have been around sixteen or seventeen at most. His skin was tanned; a dark complexion with a slight touch of olive tint, with outstanding amber eyes, and fiery red hair. Link tensed up a little as he took in his appearance, his left hand twitching close to the handle of the Master Sword.

"Where are you from, Barzin?" he asked, feigning ignorance when in fact he realised what tribe the boy belonged to.

"I live in the Eldin canyon with my mother," he answered hesitantly, "we are outcasts but we managed to make a living in the canyon along with a few other of my tribe."

"Hero," he began after a short pause, "will you judge us?"

Link stopped and looked at Barzin for a moment.

"Some of my dearest friends were once chased from Hyrule as well," he smiled, "I hope this answers your question."

Barzin looked relieved. The corners of his mouth turned upwards as he gazed at the hero in amazement.

"Do you know how to hold a sword?"

"I have had basic training in sword combat," the boy answered.  
"Very good, then! It is getting dark. The training will start early tomorrow, you better go and take a rest now. I will see you in the morning," said the hero, and waved him goodbye as he watched him disappear in one of the narrow alleys. Then he turned around and walked back inside the castle.

"Are you sure?" the queen asked, her knuckles whitening slightly as she gripped the edge of the table with more force than she wanted to display.

"He looks like a Gerudo. Dark complexion, amber eyes, red hair. And he said he was an outcast living in the Eldin canyon. How many chances are there?"

"I thought the Gerudo had gone to Termina."

"Obviously not all of us," cut in Aveil, who had been listening to the conversation, standing in the door frame.

"Aveil," whispered Zelda.

The Gerudo woman stepped forward with her hands on her hips.

"It has been four hundred years since Ganondorf was born. It is said that only every hundred years, a male Gerudo is born. If you want to know if the legend is true, you can do some research, but I am sure that this boy is one of us."

The queen gulped. "Do you think he is dangerous?"

"Ganondorf was a powerful man, but corrupt to the bone. He pretended to create a better world for our tribe, when all he wanted was to hold Hyrule in his own hands. The power of the Triforce made him go insane. But that doesn't mean that every male Gerudo is evil."

"You are right," agreed the queen, "nevertheless, we should be careful. I entrust him to you, Link. If you notice something suspicious about him, come to me and tell me right away."

Link nodded. "You have my word, my queen."

He bowed politely to her, then turned around on his heel and walked out of the counselling room.

That night, Aveil entered her room late, and for the first time since she came back to Hyrule, she knelt in front of her window, clasped her hands and sent her prayers to the Goddess of the Sand. If the Gerudo boy proved to be an enemy, she had to turn against a member of her own tribe once again. No matter what it would take, history could not repeat itself at any cost.

_**Already June! Time really flies! **_

_**Ah, I sent Sheik away, but he will return in the following chapter! Impa has returned, too. Again in her Skyward Sword form. I really like her~ **_

_**Some more made-up Sheikah words:**_

_**Impa-yíril: something like Lady Impa, implying her high status, and respect**_

_**Nadávkear: a cursed soul**_

_**Bràthaon: little brother**_

_**Once again, I got inspired by different languages, and put them together, or changed letters to make it sounds like something I could imagine to be Sheikah language. **_

_**If you like this story, please please review.**_

_**Big thanks to every reader! Stay tuned :)**_


	19. A Portal In The Sky

**「****19****」 ****A Portal In The Sky**

Like a bad dream being repeated, a landscape of pure white stretched out before Sheik's eyes as he climbed the snowy mountains. The icy wind that blew across the snow-covered hills was as keen as he remembered it, and the only difference was that he was alone. Even the blood-curdling howls of white Wolfos resonated in the distance. After spending another four days in the dry heat of the desert, sneaking past guards and monsters, and training his ability to move like an invisible shadow, the piercing cold of the mountains cut like knives. He grabbed his weapons tighter and made his way up to the mountain peak, taking as little rests as he could. Without warm clothes and an additional cowl, the cold managed to crawl under his tight suit much easier. Had he wanted to take it off when he sweated in the hot desert, he now wished he had something to cover his freezing body. He shut any memories of the night, when Link had warmed him with his body, out of his mind and concentrated on the sounds in the air. Were they moving closer? He stopped for a moment and listened. He wasn't sure, everything just sounded the same in this Goddess-forsaken area.

The hilltop was coming closer at dawn of the fifth day, and Sheik let himself fall into the snow when he finally made it to the top. The wind was less harsh up there, even though there was no protection, apart from a single tree that had lost its leaves long ago. He simply remained lying in the snow for several minutes, until he found the strength and willpower to get up again and finish the mission. His knees felt wobbly from the long and exhausting march, but he managed to keep his balance. His lungs were aching from inhaling the icy air, but he panted for breath as he strode towards the small cave that contained the last key.

Just as he had almost made it to the entry of the hole, he felt the ground under his feet cave in, and pull him down. With one hand, he held on to the solid ground while his lower body now hung between two thick ice sheets. _A glacier, _he thought grimly, _now where are the Wolfos?_

His bad premonition proved to be true as a group of white wolves approached the glacier from which he was hanging, but Sheik knew that this time Link would not come to save him. His free hand grabbed the dirk under his belt and pulled it out to stab it forcefully into the snow before him, thus enabling him to pull himself up and on to safe ground. The red eyes of the Wolfos curiously watched him as he readied himself for battle, but they did not attack. Three of the six canines sneaked behind him until he was encircled by them, but Sheik knew he had to trust his senses. After all, this was only a test. The pain was real, but they could not kill him. Or at least that's what he hoped to be true.

He felt the needles glide down between his fingers, crouched down and closed his eyes, then threw them at his enemies. Two hit their targets and blinded the left eyes of two Wolfos, but the others disappeared somewhere in the snow. The injured animals howled painfully as the light left their eye, but did not back down. Instead, they leaped at the still crouching Sheikah, who took his chance to run forward and slit the throat of the first wolf in the process. It fell into the snow, lifeless, and its blood tinted the white ground in dark crimson. Just like the time when he was in the real mountains with Link fighting at his sight, the Wolfos attacked by turns, trying to weaken their prey, and Sheik understood that this was nothing but a mere fighting exercise. A training of its own kind. Somewhat disturbing, but highly effective.

_Let them come_, he thought as he readied more needles between his fingers. The Sheikah had gained physical strength, agility and willpower during his stay in the Eldin canyon, and the ability to block out everything that would distract him from a fight. It gave him a feeling of security. He would pass this test just as he had passed the others, even if it meant that he would be at the end of his tether.

He moved like a cat, slipping in and out of the shadows, jumping and running towards his enemies, striking one blow after the other. He did not feel the bites and scratches he received from the attacking wolves, nor did he notice the cold that tried to numb his limbs. He fought as if he had never done anything else, with a newfound power he didn't know he had ever possessed before.

The fight lasted no longer than half an hour. Dead bodies were strewn across the snow-covered glacier, the blood painting it red like a velvet carpet. The footprints Sheik left vanished as soon as he removed his foot from the crimson snow, and he walked towards the cave, where he collapsed as soon as his shaking fingers pulled out the last key from its hiding place inside the rock.

The news about a male Gerudo inside the walls of Castle Town spread like wildfire among the residents of the castle, although Link, Zelda and Aveil had tried to keep it secret. Most of them mistrusted the queen's decision to give him a chance and already rumours were spreading that the queen might be too soft and lead them to their doom. However, Zelda followed Aveil's advice not to take anything to heart. She had entrusted the task to watch over Barzin to Link, and even Aveil promised to keep an eye on the young Gerudo. The initial suspicions soon turned into relief and a feeling of pride on behalf of Aveil, as they watched him fight with a stubborn enthusiasm and heard him talk with a healthy sense of justice, and love towards his country. Even Link spoke in high terms of the boy, and praised his fighting skills and his will to learn extremely fast.

Almost two weeks after the training had started, however, bad news reached Castle Town. A group of messengers, that Zelda had sent to the Zora tribe, arrived late in the afternoon. Half of the group was missing, the remaining three rode into the town with tattered clothes and bloody faces. Two royal guards quickly called for help, and the injured men were brought to the medical clinic. As soon as the news of the messengers reached Zelda's ears, she left the papers on her desk, and hurried down the stairs, and out of the castle. Link met her halfway, and she pulled at his sleeve without a word.

The clinic was brightly lit as they walked in, and Dr. Borville, the only doctor in Castle Town, was busy looking after the injured man, and preparing bandages and medicine. He bowed quickly when he discovered that the queen had entered his small clinic, but did not dwell on it for much longer, as his patients required his help.

Zelda waited impatiently until he was done with the first man, then sat down next to his bed and gently took his hand in hers.

"Vince, can you tell me what happened?" she asked softly.

The man's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak. He was obviously still in a state of shock, and stammered as he tried to speak.

"We...we were on our way to...to the lake when suddenly...we were attacked by black monsters!"

"Black monsters?" She raised one eyebrow. "What did they look like?"

"They were...huge, with black bodies and long arms. Their faces were covered by...a mask, but they had some kind of...tentacles hanging from their chin...they were strong. They killed all of our men except us three..."

Zelda's gaze turned to Link as she listened to Vince's story, and his eyes revealed that the same thoughts were crossing his mind at that very moment.

The queen gently patted Vince's hand, before she stood up and approached the hero.

"Thank you Vince," she said in the same soft voice, "please take a rest now."

With one last glance at the other two patients, she turned around and left the clinic behind Link.

"Do you have any idea what it is that he saw?" Link asked.

"No creature ever born in the lands of Hyrule, I'd say. I will have a look at the records of Hyrule, maybe they can tell us more."

She looked up into his clear blue eyes, her face worried.

"Link, I fear we have waited too long. We should have acted right away. What if the portal to the Twilight Realm has been opened? We must travel to the desert and find the Mirror of Twilight."

He took her hand so as to calm her down, and returned her gaze.

"Zelda, you are a queen now. You mustn't leave the castle. You cannot afford to put yourself in such danger. Not now. The people of Hyrule need you."

"There are already those that doubt my decisions and condemn my judgement. Who will trust their queen if all she does is take the wrong decisions?" She laughed bitterly.

"Time will show that you were right. Trust your own wisdom for once." He squeezed her hand encouragingly and gave her a warm smile. She sighed in response.

"I need to ask a favour of you."

The young queen gave him a surprised look. "Sure, anything. Go ahead."

"Please let me ride out for Sheik. We need him. As soon as I have found him, I will set out for the desert."

"Link, he could be anywhere! What if he returned to Termina? After all, he does not have to be involved in the war for Hyrule. What if he changed his mind? You would lose precious time."

The hero shook his head slightly. "I am sure he has not returned to Termina, and I am also sure he has a good reason for leaving Castle Town all of a sudden. I will find him, and I will return as soon as possible, I promise. Please."

She sighed anew, but knew that she could not resist Link.

"You may go, but...promise me one thing."

He looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to continue.

"Take care of yourself, and return quickly."

He smiled and nodded. "I promise. Thank you, Zelda."

He hugged her briefly, and planted a kiss on her cheek, then ran off into the distance. She put a hand to her cheek where Link's warm lips had touched it for a short moment, and furrowed her eyebrows as she watched him disappear in a narrow alley. It pained her heart to know that even if he was always there, he would always be a restless spirit, unable to settle down. Once again, she swallowed down the question that had been burning on her tongue for more than a month, and headed back to the castle. Some questions needed answers.

When Sheik inserted the key in the lock of the door with the shadow symbol carved in the old stone, he was unsure of what was awaiting him behind it. So far, he had passed the test of the inner eye, of physical strength and persistence, of wisdom and logical thinking, of invisibility, and the test of combat. The one he was most afraid of, and which was still missing on the list, however, was the test of the mind. And Sheik was well aware that it would be the hardest task, and he feared to fail it. Nevertheless, he pushed the door open, and determinedly walked in. He had begun the training one month ago, and he would end it now.

A strong light flooded the room he was now standing in, and he recognised it as a holy place, one he had not visited in a very long time, as it was said to be gone from these lands forever. He knew exactly why he was here; he had a purpose, and his mission was the only thing of importance in his life. He had been born to fulfil it.

He straightened up as a flashing blue light started to form around the empty pedestal in the cathedral. He had to blink a few times until his eyesight adjusted to the blinding light, and then it was gone. A young man, clad in green, with a small fairy bobbing beside his head, stood next to the pedestal, holding a great sword in his left hand. The hero Hyrule had called for; the Hero of Time. Sheik gulped as he realised that he was reliving a memory of older days – the day when he first set eyes on the hero that was about to save their land. It had been a fateful day. He wanted to step forward and welcome the hero, but a small voice in the back of his head reminded him, that all of this was nothing but an illusion, created to distract his mind. Link spun around as soon as he noticed Sheik's present, and his bright blue eyes met crimson ones. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again as he was at a loss for words. Instead, he grabbed the handle of the Master Sword tighter and kept it pointed at the Sheikah.

"Who are you?"

"My name is...Sheik," the young blonde answered, and mentally slapped himself for stammering those four words. The sight of Link -_his _Link- made him nervous, and he felt his heart beat faster in his chest as Link's waiting gaze lingered on him. His old speech still ran through Sheik's mind, but no words left his lips. His feet felt as if they were made of steel, glued to the floor, and his lips were sealed. The hero was waiting. He had to say something, no matter what, just anything, but nothing happened. With a bewildered look on his face, the hero finally turned around and left the cathedral, to face the hardships of this world alone.

The scene then shifted, and Sheik found himself standing on a meadow, below the entrance to the temple in the Lost Woods. The soft tapping of boots on the stone stairs leading up to the sacred meadow echoed in the air. Sheik prepared his lyre, and waited for the hero to appear. The sound of footsteps came closer, but never ebbed away, and no hero ever came in sight. Tension spread in his body, and he tucked away his lyre and moved over to the stairs to see where on earth Link was. As he reached the staircase, he bent slightly forward, and peered into a crater filled with bubbling lava. A loud gasp escaped his lips as he realised he was no longer in the meadow. He reached forward to grab a wooden pillar of the broken bridge he was now standing on, with the weight of the hero pulling down his arm. _Don't let go,_ he wanted to shout as he tried to get the hero's body back up on safe ground, but his strength left him. Link's finger slowly glided out of his hand, and the Hylian fell with a painful expression on his face. Sheik sunk back on his knees and desperately dug his fingers into soft earth. Surprised, he lifted his head only to be greeted by a warm sun on his skin, and the faint sound of the rushing water as it filled the once dried-up Lake Hylia. With a beating heart, he got back on his feet and brushed his dirty hands off on his knees. He stared at the lake, waiting for the hero's head to appear on the water surface, when a sudden sobbing behind him caught his attention. Sitting with his back against the lonely tree was the hero, a lost child sent out of his home to save the world, chosen by the Goddesses. He lifted his face to look at the Sheikah with his big, blue eyes, with tears streaming down his innocent face, begging to receive some comfort at least, but Sheik remained immobile. No matter how much he wanted to stay with him, and to wrap his arms around the child's small form to protect his fragile soul, he could not. His body was working against his mind, and he screamed inwardly as his feet turned around and carried him away from the crying child.

The next scenes played in front of his eyes like a film; a documentation of his past, and every moment he had spent with the Hero of Time, though all of them were twisted and showed a distorted reality which he could not influence. The location switched one last time, and he found himself back in the cathedral. He had secretly followed Link inside, and watched him as he walked with firm steps towards the pedestal of time until he noticed the Sheikah's presence.

"Link, the Hero of Time," Sheik began, "you have overcome many hardships and awakened six sages."

_No! No, _he screamed in his head, but his mouth continued to form the words he had chosen so thoughtfully. He hated this part, he never wanted to have to live through this again, and yet it was happening.

"And now you have a final challenge, a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil. Before that...I have things I want to tell only to you. Please listen."

_No, Link! Don't listen to him, _Sheik screamed in his head, but his body was still standing before the hero, who approached him while he spoke of the legend of the Triforce.

"The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is...you, Link."

"Me?" Link's voice sounded surprised, yet he seemed to have suspected this long ago.

Sheik nodded. "And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom, is the seventh sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all." He made a dramatic gesture with his hand and held it in front of his face, a golden fragment of the Triforce glowing through his gauntlet. Link raised his arms in front of his face to protect his eyes from the dazzling light, as the princess of Hyrule stepped forward to reveal herself.

"It is I, the princess of Hyrule, Zelda," he hears her say from the shelter of the shadows he was hiding in, while she made Link believe that he, Sheik, had never really existed, that he had been Zelda in disguise all along.

_No! Zelda! Stop this! I am real!_ he screamed helplessly, trying to draw Link's attention to himself, but the hero could not hear him. He nodded, yes he understood, and yet Sheik did not miss the hint of betrayal marked on his face. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest and sunk on his knees.

_No,_ he said, _this is...not real. It's just an illusion. It's just a test. This is not my past._

Link suddenly lifted his head and looked at him. His blue eyes pierced into Sheik's crimson ones as he left the princess standing in the main hall of the cathedral and approached the squatting Sheikah.

"Sheik," he said, "you live. You lied to me."

"No," he gasped, "I...I never wanted to lie to you. It was necessary to protect the princess. Don't you understand?"

"All these times you pretended to be my friend, but you are nothing but an illusion, created so that I follow your orders."

He was close now, and he sat down on one knee, and grabbed Sheik's arms firmly.

"I despise you. All of you. You brought me nothing but pain and loneliness. You never loved me. None of you."

"No," whispered the Sheikah, "you are wrong."

He reached out for his tunic and desperately dug his fingers into the soft, green fabric.

"Please Link, wait, I can explain, I...don't go!"

Link moved closer until only a few centimetres separated their faces. "I hate your kind."

A few moments passed until Sheik realised and remembered that none of this was real.

"You are not Link. You are not even real, you're just an illusion, created to test the strength of my mind." He laughed and released Link, trying to get back on his feet and to regain his dignity, however was pulled back down as Link flung his arms around him.

"No!" he screamed when the scent of the forest on a warm autumn day enveloped him, but he could not get away.

"Sheik! Sheik, come to your senses!"

Was this Link's voice? It sounded so real. He smelled so real. Why was he here?

Sheik opened his eyes forcefully as his mind began to race. The cathedral was gone. He was back in the cave, kneeling on the cold ground, holding on to a green tunic. He had passed the test, but he was not alone.

"Link...what are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I came to get you," answered Link and smiled, "you look terrible."

Sheik was too exhausted -both physically and mentally- to counter something intelligible, and so he let his head sink against the broad chest before him, closed his eyes and breathed in his smell. He felt Link shift into a more comfortable position until they both sat on the hard ground, and was eventually pulled into a warm and comforting embrace with his face still pressed against the Hylian's chest. The steady rhythm of Link's strong heart beating under his ear soothed and calmed him down, and Sheik wished this moment would never end. He felt himself drift off into a light slumber, but Link gently broke the contact after several long minutes.

"Sheik? Hey, hang on! Don't fall asleep there!"

The blonde Sheikah grunted as he was pushed away from the warm body, and reluctantly straightened up.

"I am sorry, but we need to get back to Castle Town. It seems as though something has happened in the desert. A group of messengers was attacked by unknown creatures. Only three returned, and they were heavily injured."

"What?" Sheik was now fully awake again.

"We might have waited too long," the Hylian explained, "Zelda fears that the portal to the Twilight Realm is open."

"Then we have to travel to the Arbiter's Ground," completed Sheik, and Link nodded in return.

"That's why I came here. We need you."

Sheik let out a sigh. He knew that Link was right, but he had hoped to get a bit of rest before launching himself in the next adventure.

"How did you find me?" he asked while he stood up from the ground and walked towards the opening of the cave.

"I had a feeling that I would find you in Eldin. When I crossed the plains with Epona, I saw Svartur. He led me to you."

"Svartur is still here?" The Sheikah's voice sounded a bit excited. He had not expected to find the stallion outside the cave, still waiting for him, but as soon as he set eyes on the black horse, a smile played on his lips. The sun was still high in the sky, indicating that it was only shortly after noon, and Sheik realised that he had completely lost all sense of time inside the dark cavern.

"Link, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," the Hylian said as he put one foot in the stirrup, and lifted himself up in Epona's saddle.

"How long was I away?"

"A whole month."

"A whole month?!"

"Yes. You owe me an explanation," said Link as he urged Epona forward.

They reached the end of the canyon before nightfall, but decided to spend the night in the shelter of the rocks, before riding across the open field. They led their horses up a small path to a broad ledge, where they made camp, but refrained from lighting a fire so as not to draw unnecessary attention to them. Sheik sat down with his back leaning against the rock and closed his eyes. He was tired, and all he wished for was a bit of sleep. Link sat down across from him and eyed him curiously, yet with a worried expression on his face.

_He looks haggard,_ he thought to himself, _has he always been this skinny?_

He watched the Sheikah drift off into sleep and placed a blanket, he found in one of Svartur's saddlebags, over his body to keep him warm. Gazing across the plains, he spent the night sitting cross-legged on the edge of the ledge, and waited for the sun to creep past the horizon.

It was about three hours before sunrise when Link woke from a short nap. He had fallen asleep unintentionally, but was glad to find that nothing had happened during this hour. He could not explain why he woke, but something seemed wrong. The temperature in the canyon had dropped all of a sudden, and the hair on his arms stood on end, though he was sure it was not because of the cold. There was something in the air, like a threatening buzzing that his ears could not hear, but that he felt in his head and on his skin. He looked over to Sheik, who was still fast asleep, and sat up to have a better look over the plains and the canyon. Nothing was moving, and Link was about to believe that he was imagining things, when the sky suddenly started to glow in an unnatural red light. His hand automatically reached out for the handle of his sword, but he remained silent and kept his eyes glued to the sky. In the distance, over the plains, the red light accumulated and transformed into glowing swirls that seemed to move into a dark hole right into the sky. After a few moments, something dark fell out of the hole, followed by four other shadows. They landed softly on the grass, and stretched their long limbs, then started to walk. Their movements were ungraceful and slow, but steady as they turned towards the capital city of Hyrule.

Link crawled over to Sheik, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him awake. The startled Sheikah sat up with the speed of a lightning bolt, but Link quickly covered his mouth with his hand to avoid any sound escaping his friend's lips.

"We are not alone," he whispered, and pointed with a finger of his other hand down to the field, "they just fell through a portal in the sky."

"What on earth are these?" murmured Sheik after releasing his mouth from the hand, and crawling towards the verge of the ledge. Sleep still blurred his vision, and he rubbed his eyes to get a better look at the creatures approaching Castle Town.

"If Zelda is right about her assumption, they are creatures from the Twilight Realm. We don't know anything about them, but they appear incredibly strong."

"The Twilight Realm," repeated Sheik after a moment of consideration, "you were right to get me. We should travel to the Arbiter's Ground as soon as we can. Though we need the right equipment first. The desert can be hell on earth if you walk around with the wrong clothes and equipment." He grimaced.

"Sounds and looks like you have already been there," answered Link and chuckled softly.

Sheik nodded. "It was once home to the Gerudo. They were, and still are, a proud race, but also thieves. Although their tribe barely consists of women, they possess the knowledge to cultivate their dry land, and to build strong temples and buildings. They used to live in a fortress in the Gerudo valley, but I wonder if this valley still exists. They had separated themselves from the rest of Hyrule, it seems. The bridge to the Valley was always guarded, and it was said that men were not allowed to enter their domain. Of course, some tried to sneak in and have a glance at the women, but none of them managed to go in there unnoticed. Most of them landed in their cells. Well, there was one who succeeded."

A shy smile formed on his face, but it was hidden by his cowl.

"Who was that?" asked Link curiously.

"Your ancestor. The Hero of Time," answered Sheik.

Link grinned. "I thought so."

He glanced back at the plain, but the creatures were too far away to hear or see them, and he relaxed a little.

"We should leave soon. Riding across the open field would be faster, but not wise. We have to ride in the shelter of bushes and trees, and hope that we will arrive in Castle Town earlier than them."

The two young men set off as soon as they had saddled their horses and stored their few belongings in the saddlebags. The sky was still dark, but seemed to lighten up quickly, as sunrise drew nearer. As planned, they chose not to ride across the open field, but stayed in the shelter of groves, rocks and bushes, which proved necessary. The black creatures were moving ceaselessly, but in a very slow rhythm, and although the two warriors had started off in the far distance, they caught up quickly. Epona and Svartur understood the pressing matters, and bravely trotted or galloped by turns without a break for several hours, until Sheik decided to halt for a short time. They rested for one night only, in which even the shadow beings seemed to need a break, but set out again before sunrise. In the early evening of the next day, they had to leave the shelters of the rocks, and ride over the open field for the last part, but they had taken the lead, and the distance they had put between themselves and the enemies was now big enough for them to remain unseen. They spurred their horses and galloped over the plain, reaching the bridge in barely half an hour. When they finally arrived in the city, the sun was about to set.

Zelda had doubled the guards in front of the gates, and they were closed for most of the time, while they had been open to welcome people before. Link wondered if more attacks had happened while he was away when he rode with Sheik to the castle. A stable boy approached them and took care of their horses while both men walked up the stairs to the castle. The throne room was brightly lit when they entered, and full of people. Zelda sat in her throne with Aveil and Barzin standing at her side. There were villagers from all over Hyrule; farmers, fishermen, carpenters and simple housewives, and they all talked, thus creating a noisy chaos in the hall. Zelda looked distressed, as she tried to calm them down, and to listen to their concerns and pleas. When she discovered Link and Sheik, she threw her hands in the air and motioned them to come closer.

"Link! Sheik! Thank the Goddesses you're here."

"What happened here?" asked Link, raising an eyebrow at the chaos inside the castle walls.

"If they finally calmed down, and talk to me in a civilised manner, I would certainly tell you. It seems as though more villages throughout Hyrule have been attacked."

"Looks like you need to show some authority," he chuckled.

"Quiet!" shouted Aveil, and the throne room eventually fell silent. "Show some manners before the queen!"

All eyes were on her, and Zelda tried to hide her grin.

"Residents of Hyrule," she spoke, "you have assembled before me because tremendous things are recently happening in Hyrule. Unknown creatures and men have been attacking our villages and people. I fear that war is on our doorstep."

"War?" someone exclaimed, "against who?"

"We are not sure yet, but we believe that the assaults have been commanded from beyond the borders of Hyrule. I will send out scouts while we are fortifying our army."

"What about our families?" some else said, "we need shelter!"

"Yes," another woman called out, "take us in the city! We can no longer stay in our homes. Or shall we watch how they burn our villages and kill our people?"

More villagers raised their voices, and Zelda had to lift her hand to ask for silence once again.

"I understand your anxiety, and I will do whatever is in my power to grant you protection, but the city and the castle are not big enough to house each resident of Hyrule. We need more places to harbour our people, and we must reinforce them."

Once again, the throne room was filled with angry, confused and worried voices, but Zelda was too tired to fight against them. She just let them talk and sighed, leaning back in her throne.

"I knew being a queen wasn't easy, but I never thought it would be that hard," she complained and ran her fingers through her hair. Aveil placed a hand on the queen's shoulder and squeezed it slightly, then nodded to Barzin, and they both started to shoo the upset villagers out of the room.

That night, once silence had returned to the castle, Zelda decided to conduct a meeting with the members of the Resistance, Aveil, and of course, Link and Sheik. They all knew that they had to act quickly, and couldn't afford to lose more time than they already had, especially after learning from Link that the black creatures were approaching the city while they spoke.

"I will ride to the desert," said Link.

"So will I," added Sheik.

Zelda nodded. "Although I would rather have you around, I am happy that you agree to ride out. As for me, I will go with you."

Link shook his head. "It is too dangerous."

"I am not a coward," she said stubbornly, "I am a ruler and a ruler must ensure their people's safety."

"I know you aren't," cut in Aveil, "but we need you here."

Zelda bit her lip. Of course she knew that Aveil and Link were right, but it bugged her to stay in the castle without being able to do much.

"Let Barzin ride with them instead," said Aveil, and all eyes were set on her.

"Barzin? Are you sure about this, Aveil?" asked Zelda, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed.

"Why not," she answered, "let him prove that he is worthy to fight for our country. Even Link admitted that he was a good warrior, didn't you, Link?"

Zelda glanced at Link who nodded. "He is indeed a very skilled swordsman. It might be a good idea to take him with us."

"Alright then," sighed Zelda. "I will have equipment, provisions and your horses prepared for you. You will set out in the early morning. Please remember: Don't get involved in fights unless it's absolutely necessary."

She looked at each one before continuing.

"If you do not have further questions, I will break up this meeting. It is getting late. Please take a rest."

The cloaked figure behind the door smiled to itself, as it silently stepped back and merged with the shadows of the hallway, hiding until the members of the meeting returned to their rooms. Once the hallway was empty, and all doors closed shut, it approached a window, let out a low whistle and stretched out its arm. A few seconds later, a hawk landed on the arm, batting its wings as it came to a halt, digging its talons in the soft flesh as it tried to regain its balance. The figure grimaced for a moment. It reached out into its pocket with its free arm and took out a piece of neatly folded paper, held together by a thin leather strap which it fastened around the claw of the bird.

"You know what you have to do," it whispered, and leaned out of the window to release the hawk, which disappeared in the dark of the night.

_**A/N: Sheik's speech in the Temple of Time, when he reveals to be princess Zelda was taken from the original game. I usually prefer to write things in my own words, but I thought it would be fitting in this scene. **_

_**As you may have guessed, the black monsters that are attacking Hyrule, are shadow beasts, as we know them from Twilight Princess. **_

_**As usual, if you like my story, please please review. :)**_


End file.
